Humans
by tonyamic10
Summary: Sequel to Animals. Jacob and Bella had made the impossible happen. They were finally living the life they desired. One night: the past, present and future collided presenting all new challenges for the couple. Will they be able to live up to the calling neither ever imagined existed? [AU, Jacob/Bella]
1. Chapter 1:Nearly Perfect

_**~This wasn't planned when I first started Animals, but only a quarter of the way through it hit me. I can attribute it to being a huge sap and that's my only excuse. Could this actually contain a fair share of fluff after that teaser? Yes, but not too much in the start. The beginning of this tale is not for the weak. It's intense. You will scream loudly at me. Hopefully, I have your attention.**_

_**This is not a stand alone fic, I repeat...if you haven't read Animals, you really need to. That's the only way you'll have the true experience.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Humans**

Chapter 1: Nearly Perfect

Bella was finishing up the kitchen while Jacob got a little work done. They had made a date to spend the rest of the evening out on the deck. It was a clear night and supposedly a peak night for a meteor shower. She loved those times outdoors, snuggled against him. Her life was as close to perfect as she'd ever dreamed. They still butted heads occasionally, but those disagreements usually ended in several rounds of great sex, so she couldn't complain. There might be only one wish she knew would never come true, but she still sent out the aspiration into the oblivion whenever they did spot a shooting star. Maybe it was counterproductive, but her thoughts always went there.

The past two and half years had flown by. She really wished she had a way to slow it down. Jacob was still doing well at his position. He pretty much made his own hours, he was such an asset to the company. It was fortunate he was allowed to work from home often, but times when he was needed in the office; she'd often accompany him and stay at one of the corporate apartments. When the location was appropriate, she'd even make business trips with him.

They'd made lots of progress with the pack, not so much with the tribal council, but at least they had the family behind them. Quil was doing a pretty good job at alpha from what she could gather from conversations with Rachel. Occasionally, the pack and families would attend one of her and Jacob's barbecue plus lake fun. She and Charlie were finally in a better place despite the fact, she still could see a hint of sadness in his eyes when he was with her. Bella suspected, it was near impossible for him to forget she chose her fate over him and Renee. Forgiveness doesn't always equal forget. She knew he wished like her, she could still be the old Bells. There was also no way to ever make it right with her mother. If she told her, she was divorced from Edward and married to Jacob; she would have shown up in Washington. None of them believed Renee could handle the strange version of her. She did send a letter once letting her know she was not dead, and that strange circumstances existed but she loved her. It was the best she could do, maybe one day, she could do better.

Sometimes, she managed to meet up with some of the Cullen's in Seattle. Edward had finally relented. Apparently, he kept himself busy with some type of business venture. They never talked about her to him and Rose and Alice confirmed, he'd finally let go. She was worried it wouldn't be that way, but when he finally broke down and signed the damn papers, it must have been like an epiphany or something.

Her business was doing well and the foundation was so successful. That was her biggest accomplishment by far. She had saw to it that they helped just over 150 families the past year. That was their current record. Her blog was experiencing an enormous amount of hits. She continued to add to it daily. Every dime she made, she put back into the foundation since Jacob was more than capable of providing for them. She owed him so much. She had a career of sorts, one that actually was possible despite her status as a vampire. It might be nice to actually meet people face to face more often, but she had a lot of online friends and that was more fulfilling than she'd ever thought possible.

Bella came up behind Jacob at his desk and ruffled his thick hair. She decided to do a little teasing since he'd been finally been successful with no longer phasing. He'd almost hit the six month mark. It was a long, stressful process, but he seemed pretty content at the present time. Sometimes her non-existence heart ached thinking that each day that passed was one day scratched off their life together. He kept telling her to stop looking at it that way. She was doing her best. There were very little changes in him since he was all man, no wolf except his skin ran a little cooler and he bled more in the mornings if he nicked himself shaving.

"Stop messing up my hair, Bells."

"Oh my, is it?"

"Is it, what?"

"A gray hair," she touched a pretend spot where there really wasn't a gray hair.

"Get the fuck out, you're teasing."

"Am I? I'm afraid you're already aging Jacob."

He pushed out of his seat and stepped into the guest bath to have a better look. Her laughter at the door clued him in, she was making it up.

"Oh you're going to get it for that."

He turned around and pushed her against the door.

"You're the one that wanted to age gracefully."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean I expected gray hair before I was even thirty."

"It happens to plenty of normal people."

"I'm sure it does, but I'm still not completely normal."

She reached between them and gave him a gentle squeeze, "Don't I know it, Big Chief." He still was tickled at the pseudonym she'd chosen for the blog. They had to have anonymity and she couldn't think of a better name for him.

"Are you about done, I'm ready to go outside?" He told her sure, he was running to the restroom and asked if she could make him a drink. She fixed his favorite, made it a double even if he now said he experienced the effects of alcohol slightly more than he was accustomed to. She wanted him relaxed for later. They got comfortable in their double chaise lounge after she pointed it in the right direction. It was a crisp, cool evening late in the fall. Jacob was actually the one that requested a blanket lately. It didn't matter to her either way.

They had a bit of a contest going on who could spot the most and the fastest. He complained she had a slight advantage since he sensed his eyesight had shifted back to normal.

"That's seven for me, three for you," she bragged.

"What'd you wish for?"

"I can't say, or it won't come true." She knew in all reality, her wish wasn't coming true ever, but she still played the game. "I don't ask you to reveal your wishes."

"I don't make any, you're here with me...my beautiful wife. I don't need anything else."

Her man was so romantic, she was lucky. He was also somewhat simplistic and she believed him when he said such things. Jacob finished his bourbon, she spotted two more shooting stars and then the two got involved in a lip lock that could only be satisfied in the bedroom.

He led the way to their master suite and the two made love for the next hour or so. She would never get tired of the way his body felt against hers. They definitely had something special going on there. In actuality, everything about their togetherness was special. She couldn't think of a second of the day that she wasn't feeling loved by him even if they were fully dressed or in different areas of the house. The love he gave her poured out continuously. It was in the walls of their lake home because he'd given it to her as a gift. She imagined he'd fall asleep soon. Her normal routine was to stay about a half hour or so, then she'd get up and work on some web pages. If she wasn't too busy with work, she'd do some writing until dawn. His tummy grumbled.

"Seriously, still hungry?"

"Yep," he firmly patted the washboard abs that still existed. He'd admitted he might have to spend a little more time working out as his metabolism slowed if he wanted to stay in the shape she liked so much.

"I thought that appetite of yours might slow down by now."

"Not yet, all my appetites are still high," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Lucky me."

"You said it."

"Come on, time to feed Big Chief."

Bella started digging through leftovers and came up with the idea of tossing together a few things to make a super stuffed quesadilla.

He shook his head up and down with a big grin on his face. When she opened the pantry, she halted.

"Absolutely no late night snacks until you get this trash out. I told you after dinner it was overflowing."

"Sorry babe. I forgot." She slapped him with a dish towel. It was cute to bicker over everyday mundane items like garbage and wet towels on the bathroom floor. It made her feel average, and after everything they'd gone through...average was nice.

As soon as he opened the side door with the garbage in tow, she got busy chopping up veggies for his pico de gallo that would go over some leftover meat. They were too remote for regular garbage pickup, but he had some giant drums at the far end of the property and he'd burn trash once a week or so when he had several bags stored up. She looked by the door and noticed he forgot his shoes again. Old habits were hard to break, he was probably going to run in complaining about his cold toes again. She smiled again, she did that a lot because of him. It was nice. She went years without cracking a grin during the dark years. They'd turned it all around, thankfully. She was fast, wanting to get his food underway. He seemed to be taking his time with his least favorite chore. Her ears perked up. Engine? Did he start one of the vehicles? No, why would he do that? It sounded off, not like their cars...she knew their engines purred. Jacob wouldn't have it any other way. No one said they were stopping by and it was late, so that made it even stranger. It was doubtful someone would be lost. Their place was so well hidden. Unless someone mistook the driveway for a road. She couldn't hide her curiosity since the sound was closer. Bella went to the sink and washed her hands off glancing out at the lake that held so many special memories for them in such a short amount of time.

_Pop...pop_ sounded against windows. The engine revved for real that time.

Her entire life and death swirled through her mind. Their lives were almost perfect. That's what she'd told herself earlier, but for some reason Bella swore, she just heard a gun go off twice.

She didn't hesitate again, she rushed to the door as there was only one thing on her mind..."Jake."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Continue with this sequel Y or N, cuz guess what? I've already written a bunch. I really would love to hear your thoughts.**_


	2. Chapter 2:Loss and Gain

_**~You all make me so happy by giving this a try. I just had so many ideas running through my head for this particular pair and I wanted to continue their story. This chapter comes with some warnings: it's emotional, it's downright brutal and might crush a few of your hearts. Sorry, but everything happens for a reason.**_

**_Banners are up on my photobucket if you wish to take a peek. Link's on my profile._**

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 2: Loss and Gain

She ran as soon as her feet hit the deck, merely a blurred streak across the ground. Red lights glowed, moving at a swift speed down the driveway. Bella briefly thought, _follow,_ but when the scent exploded her senses; she ran towards him instead. Jacob, her Jacob was bleeding. He was bleeding a lot. He was spread out on his back in an awkward position near the trash drums.

"NO!" She shrieked into the darkness. "Jake, no..." Bella's hands explored him in search of how bad it was. So much blood, more than she'd ever encountered despite her status as a blood drinker. She looked, listened and felt attempting to utilize any minimal training she'd received from Carlisle. Two large entries were on his torso. One on his stomach, the other straight over his heart. Bella ripped the front of his t-shirt. They had to have been large bullets but only small amounts of blood still trickled from the holes. The volume of blood was underneath. She rolled him to his side to find that nothing was gushing, but the exit wounds were savage. She knew why they weren't pumping out blood, because she'd never heard one beat of his heart since she got outside. There was no breath as well and it was so obvious...he was dead. She knew it had been instantaneous, but she still begged. "Heal...heal...please, goddammit! I know you still can heal quickly."

Nothing happened. She should attempt CPR, but from judging the blood on the ground, he'd bled out. She couldn't resuscitate a heart without blood. She entertained a bite, but it wouldn't work. They knew that to be true before, unless he was human enough, but she stopped...he'd never want that and she knew it. Bella was lost for those few moments, not able to believe what was in front of her. Then the sound of a squeaky brakes altered her focus.

The car was still on their property. There was no way they should get away with what they'd done. Maybe they were turning around, that it had been their desire to rob them and Jacob startled them. None of the reasons mattered, all that was on her mind was that she carried out her revenge. Seconds ticked by and she was upon them as they stopped near the end of the driveway.

Two hearts beat inside the vehicle...not much longer. Bella jumped onto the trunk, reached through the back glass and lost herself in what she truly was. The car started moving again off the path. The driver's foot, no doubt slipped off the brake with what he was enduring. She'd never harmed a human. Never desired it. Bella woke up with complete control when she transformed, but these two; she was hurting them in the worst of ways. _Jacob's dead _played in her head like a mantra, so there was no way to stop once she started. It was pure instinct. They'd killed Jacob for no reason, her husband, her everything was dead on the ground. Mercy didn't exist in that car. Jacob's heart had been pierced by their bullets, his skin ripped and his vessels torn apart essentially spilling his entire life-force into the soil. She made sure to rip both their hearts out simultaneously. The rest was a viscous frenzy. The whole ordeal was less the three minutes long.

When she retreated from the back of the car that she'd opened like a can of sardines, it was obvious a tree had halted the car for going any further, but the engine still ran. She hated the way it sounded, because it reminded her she had that moment's hesitation when she could have been out there saving him instead. Bella peeled back the hood and pulled the wires she knew would disable the car. Her body was drenched in their blood and filth. There was nothing pleasing about the red liquid, she would have never tasted them. The lake called to her, she plunged the surface of the water to rid herself of any tangible reminder of them.

Reality started to set in when she made it to his side. He was so pale, nothing had ever seemed so wrong. Jacob was never pale. Bella fell to her knees again. "We were supposed to get 100 years. You promised me at least 100 years! Why did you stop? I told you not to stop!" She was scolding him like he could have controlled the outcome in some way. She wasn't sure if the phasing would have made a difference or not. They had no way to foresee such a random act of violence.

Bella turned back to look at their home, the place they'd designed and built together. In such a short time, those walls held countless good memories. She'd had breakthroughs with a pack of wolves who all, once again, accepted her. Her father had welcomed her in his arms and taken her back after she shredded his heart. Jacob had carried her over the threshold when they'd returned from their honeymoon. He'd built up her confidence and helped her with a career, they made love within those walls almost everyday. It was now obvious, she was definitely damned; first her only child and now the love of her life.

There was only one thing left to do. They'd never formulated their plan, but she told him whenever she found out he'd age that when he went, so did she. Edward had once told her it couldn't be done unassisted, but she doubted everything he ever said was the absolute truth. He might have been too weak to act on his suicidal tendencies, she was not. If she succeeded, would she be with him? He told her to have faith, and that is what she intended to do. Bella had to be strong one last time for him. Exactly how, eventually came to her so she returned to the house. She got what she needed from the storage room. She would use an accelerant, they had plenty of lighter fluid. She carried more than one igniter: matches and a butane lighter.

The memories beckoned her so she took one last look around. It was all so overwhelming. The quesadilla sat there on the counter, all put together, just waiting to be cooked for him. Damn her stupid tidiness; she'd made him take out the trash. It could've waited until morning. Why did she ask him to do that? Her eyes studied some of their photographs. She had to explain herself or they would all wonder how and why and it would forever haunt them.

Bella grabbed one of her notepads and poured out her words. She wrote quickly but it was legible. The note was left on the bar.

_Billy, Charlie, Sue, Rachel, Rebecca and all the pack:_

_I love all of you, Jacob loved you all so much. __I don't know why, but men came...they shot him. __I tried, but there was nothing I could do. __I can't...I just can't be without him. __The house is for all of you, important papers in are in the bottom drawer of the desk._

_Goodbye, Bella_

The best place for her to do it was next to the lake, so she sat the items on the grass. Next, she had to go get Jacob. She brought him to their final resting place. He was already so cold, same temperature as she was. Bella took a final moment to look at him, she positioned herself close to him and pressed her mouth against his cheek. "Wait for me, please wait...I'm coming to find you Jake. I love you so much."

She popped the lid to the lighter fluid and poured some on both their legs. The pungent fuel smell filled her nostrils and she was ready to continue when a whole other scent permeated the air. A misty fog moved off the lake and surrounded them. She was alarmed: wolf, but not one that she knew.

Bella hissed before she visualized the unknown shifter. "Get out of here."

And almost as if he came from nothing, the large man was right in front of them.

"Calm down, cold one," she was in no state of mind for the intruder_, _but she couldn't help to take him in. He was large, broad shouldered with silky black hair. She was use to the pack in cut-offs and gym shorts. This man looked like he'd been on a movie set: deerskins pants, furs over his shoulder and feathers intertwined in his hair.

She was confused, but stayed frozen next to Jacob's body on the moist dirt.

"The true alpha is dead."

"I know, but I swear...I did not do this. He's my husband." Maybe she should not act so apologetic, and let him end her thinking she killed a human.

"Yes, I know who you are."

How? She'd never heard of Jacob speak of another shifter, perhaps from another tribe. How did he know Jacob and seemed to know who she was. She wondered why he didn't act aggressive towards her. "Please, just leave us. I hurt the men who did this and now I only want to be alone with my husband."

"Your foolishness changed the course...this was never supposed to be as such. The tribe will suffer far greater than they could ever imagine without their leader."

She'd had enough. She knew in some ways she was to blame for his fate. He made the sacrifices to be with her. This man knew he should have been the alpha, but he wasn't and living a normal life brought nothing but death to him. Hearing this stranger make her face her own selfishness was too much to bare. "I said leave," she growled it out like a wild animal. Jacob wouldn't have wanted her to hurt a fellow wolf whether he knew him or not. Her mournful, darkened gaze and inflamed tone seemed to have no effect on him. He was seeing past her and only staring down at Jacob.

"You're giving up? Won't fight for him or yourself? What would your daughter think?"

That was it, he'd intruded on her private mourning, insulted her and had the nerve to mention Renesmee which she still had no idea how he knew so much. She jumped up and charged. He pushed forth a flattened palm and like he had some sort of spell over her, she halted right in front of him.

"How do you know I had a daughter?"

"I know everything...that's how I know this is all wrong. This is a facade; break it and be who you were meant to be. It's why I'm giving you both one more chance to make it right. Don't destroy this opportunity."

He turned around and said nothing else. She looked back to Jacob's lifeless form. When Bella looked back for the mystery man, he was gone. There was nothing but a strange mist where he'd stood. Was he even real? Had her grief made her mad in her final moments? She didn't believe ghost existed no matter what reality she was aware of.

She was back to his side again wishing she could have shed one tear for him and their brief time together. It hurt when she couldn't cry for Renesmee and this burned her just the same. Bella held his face again and pleaded again in her mind to be able to join him. Just ending and not existing was not good enough, but Jacob said to have faith.

"I believe," she said out loud.

And then another breeze blew through except she was overwhelmed with familiarity: sweet pea mixed with watery pears and plums; just a hint of Madonna lily. "Renesmee," wafted from her lips. She looked every which way but couldn't see her. She could feel her though. The cool breeze moved her hair and a soft tickle, almost a butterfly kiss touched her cheek.

"Baby, are you with Jake? I'm almost there. Both of you wait for me."

The wind whistled again and the sensations started to wan, but for a split second she saw a vision. Renesmee surrounded by vibrant colors and things she didn't even know how to describe. She was more certain than ever she could carry out her mission.

Her baby was slipping away, the scent barely lingered but just before it completely disappeared, the tiny voice uttered again for her to hear. "Stay..."

No, she couldn't stay after the glimpse she was allowed. She was more determined than ever to be reunited to her family. Bella ignored the liquid, they already reeked of the petroleum fuel. Her hand went to the lighter instead. She couldn't stop herself from reaching out to touch his marred chest again. "Oh Jacob, I love you. You go, I go...we promised each other."

All noise from the wind had ceased. The night was perfectly still and quiet but one splash echoed in her ear. It couldn't have been in the lake, it was closer than that, like right in front of her. Maybe it had begun to rain. She'd need to hurry with her plan in case a downpour began. Bella held her fingers on the trigger of the lighter again and then the sound, the splash occurred a second time. It took her a moment to realize it was from her. Trails of water were freely flowing down both sides of her face to where they landed on Jacob directly over his heart.

_I'm crying_, was the impossible thing she said to herself. Her fingers reached up to her eyes and confirmed she wasn't imagining it. Then she felt a heaviness on her chest. Her head started to spin. She swore she felt as if she was drowning, but how? She wasn't in the water. Vampires didn't need to breath, vampires didn't cry, but after as many minutes as she could stand had ticked by; two distinct gasps erupted. First came an audible intake of air and then breathy releases. _In and out, _simultaneous breathing. For the first time in almost a decade, soft chocolate eyes found a piercing, anthracite gaze boring into them; _his eyes._

Bella desired to speak, felt like screaming but couldn't. Her voice was lodged somewhere, like her vocal chords were paralyzed. Jacob moved. His large hand reached for her and covered the center of her chest. Awe, confusion and bewilderment were all expressed on his face.

He spoke, his voice cracked with emotion, "Bells...your heart's beating?"

She issued a slight cough and cleared the way for her own shaky voice as her hand copied his movement by covering his heart with her palm, "So is yours..."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Breathe...just like Jacob and Bella. So, I totally just did that, didn't I? It was bad, but lots of good stuff coming. Of course, he'd found true happiness with her despite her being a vampire, but I'm weak; I wanted even more for them. Bella served her penance in my opinion. Show me love, tell me I'm crazy, anything: just let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3:Still Us

_**~Thanks so much for the feedback. Here's one more treat for the week. I'm not saying I won't update again this week, but I'm back to writing some other stories, so I'll spread it out a little more for now.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 3: Still Us

The husband and wife clung to one another for several minutes without saying anything else.

Jacob broke the silence, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"That I was taking out the trash."

"That's it?" she choked out. Her voice still cracked. She kept holding her throat as she tried to clear it up.

He looked down at himself and then side to side. He must have been even more confused since he was no where near he'd been. His shirt was ripped open, blood soaked, but Bella couldn't even see the wounds in the dark.

"What happened to you, Bells?"

She had so much to tell him, but what first, him or her? She decided to explain what she'd found after hearing the gun go off. "They shot you."

He looked again and rubbed his hands up and down his torso. "Did they miss?"

"No, baby...you were gone. I was out of my mind with grief." Bella tried something. She took his fingers with hers and rubbed over the spots she knew were previous holes. That was the only way she found them in the dark. The skin had scarred over, but there were two distinct divots, proof of the bullet holes.

"So I guess, I still have the healing ability," he concluded. She knew better. That wasn't how it happened. He stopped asking questions about himself and grabbed her face in his hands. "But you're human. That's the real mystery, not that I still have characteristics of the wolf. How? What else happened?"

"First off, you didn't heal. Jacob, I swear you've been dead at least an hour up until a few minutes ago when we both took our first breaths together." He kept silent so she could continue. "I guess I'm alive for the same reason you are. The man did something to us."

"What man? The one that shot me?"

"No, I...I was about to..." her voice trailed off but she lifted the lighter. She knew he probably could smell the odor. It was strong enough to penetrate normal, human senses.

"Oh..."

"He interrupted me."

"Did you know him?"

"No, but he knew all about us. He was a shape-shifter without a doubt, but he only revealed himself as a man. He looked out of another era. I pictured him as some type of authority figure...maybe a chief. I think he was a spirit. He had to be."

"Taha Aki."

"The legends?"

"Yeah, the ones about him seemed far-reaching, but who else could it have been?"

"All this time, someone out there had the ability to make me human again? I can't believe it except I have no choice...look at me," her teeth chattered with those last words. Her body was reacting to the cool, moist air and she was still wet from the lake, soaked in lighter fluid across her bottom half.

Jacob rolled to one side. He took his time, but his strength was returning quickly. He made it upright and stretched his body before leaning over and scooping her up. Bella's head fell against his chest and she sighed. He was really back. Everything had changed in an instant on two different occasions that evening, but nothing else mattered; they were still themselves. Jacob stopped at the door. He told her they needed to remove their clothing before tracking all the fuel residue and blood from their clothes inside the house. He shucked off his clothes first and then helped her. They took off everything and he tossed them into their outdoor fireplace. She hadn't realized he'd brought the lighter with them, until he lit the clothes. They ignited and burning brightly. She watched as a few purple streaks moved through the fire.

Her hands covered her mouth, and she sucked in a giant lungful of air. Jacob put his arm around her. "It's okay, it was residual from your clothes." She saw the look in his eyes. He was staring at her body intently. She looked to see what held his attention. "Look...you're cold."

Sure enough, when she touched her skin, she felt the tiny bumps all over her arms. She had goose bumps. He lifted her again and stepped inside their home that was a much more comfortable temperature than the outdoors. Jacob didn't stop, he went to their bathroom and turned on the shower.

The two of them entered at the same time. Bella squealed. "Sorry, I guess we have a lot to relearn." He had it way too hot and as soon as he got the temperature suitable she stood in front of her shower head. The shower had multiple water sources. He had his higher one because of his height. Jacob quickly washed and shampooed. She hadn't attempted anything but standing still underneath the steady stream of water. It was then, that more feelings started to overwhelm her and she felt her legs lose their balance. Bella grabbed his forearm and he ushered her to the bench seat.

"You okay?"

She nodded, but sitting was much better. He got her shampoo and conditioner and did her hair for her. He gave her the handheld so she could rinse her hair clean. Jacob then lathered up his hands and washed her completely. Bella looked at his back where the most damage had been done as the bullets exited. He was rinsing off one more time. She noticed barely a faint pink area existed over each spot. By morning, she suspected there'd be no tangible evidence that it had ever happened, but her mind would never forget. She couldn't ever experience that sort of trauma and pain ever again. He had a seat next to her. "Are you good? Ready to get out?"

"Yes."

Jacob studied her face again. "Bells...I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He leaned in and touched her lips with his. The kiss brought about all sorts of feelings and emotions. They kissed all the time, but something was uniquely different. She was experiencing something not quite like any of their other kisses. She was receiving a human kiss for what felt like the first time. His long arm reached out and shut the water off, then he gently guided her to stand with him. Jacob was interested in resuming those kisses. She knew when he pressed up against her nude body, he wanted much more. It was exactly what they both needed. When he lifted her to his height, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he stepped out on the bath mat; but then she remembered something. It was sketchy, even though the rest of the night was crystal clear. Bella pulled back. She had to interrupt the moment.

"Jacob...wait. We can't. I haven't told you everything."

"Okay, baby...I know we both still have loads of unanswered questions, but the important thing is we survived. Our love brought us back or whatever it was; magic, mysticism, a higher power. I don't care as long as we're together."

She unlocked her legs and he helped her to the ground. They both reached for towels and wrapped themselves with the terry cloth. Bella looked earnestly in her husband's eyes. "I did something. It's bad and we have to fix it now. We can't wait until dawn."

"Okay, what is it? I'll handle it right away. You're safe, I know you're scared...you're trembling."

"I murdered them."

"Who? How?"

"There were two, I couldn't let them get away after what they did to you." She started to cry once again. Crying finally came easy. "Off in the trees, near the end of the driveway...that's where they are inside their car. We can't let them be found. What are we going to do? I'm sorry...please don't think I'm a monster."

He tried to calm her back down. He didn't say one judgmental thing, instead he said he understood. "If I had been in your position and someone hurt you, honey...I have no idea how bad I would react. I'd probably be judge, jury and executioner as well. I'll fix it, I'll take care of everything." He pulled her into the bedroom. She allowed him to do everything for her. In a way, she felt like a child as he dressed her in some comfortable clothes. Jacob remembered his cell phone on the bar. She followed him to the kitchen and sat on a barstool.

He made the call. She realized she wasn't privy to the other side of the conversation any longer. "Yeah, I know what time it is, but I need you to pay close attention, man. I need every guy you can spare. Bring them all to my place...hell, even wake up Sam and Jared...all of you come out as soon as possible. It has to be right now. Something crazy and insane went on here tonight and you guys are the only ones that can help us."

Jacob paused and listened a few seconds.

"No, Bells and I are fine, but tell Lahote to bring the truck, the flatbed and lots of tarps." He also told Quil no matter what, come straight to the house, and not to stop on any other part of the property. He told Bella after hanging up, he figured it was best if they got all the explanations out of the way first and then he'd take them to find the car.

It was then that it all made sense how Jacob planned to take care of things. The pack would do anything for him. They were going to help cover up her murders. Kinda put their friendships all in perspective, the bonds were much stronger than a mere friendship.

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the oj and turned up the carton to drink straight from the source. She always hated when he did that, but in that moment, she loved it. He looked at the unfinished quesadilla. "Is this mine?"

"Yea, who else?"

"Well?" he eyed the food and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She slipped off the chair. "No honey, I can. You should sit and rest."

"No, you have no idea how much it would mean to me to finish fixing that for you." Bella heated the pan and added a little bit of butter so she could crisp up the tortilla. She was completing what she'd set out to do not too long ago, but a whole world of change had happened in between. When she flipped the quesadilla, she jerked back with a scream. She'd caught her arm on the edge of the pan.

He was at her side in an instant. "Let me see...awe, you burned yourself."

Bella looked down as he ran cold water over the thin pink line. It burned and stung but also felt wonderful. She was feeling new sensations every step of the way. "Newborn human, just not a baby. That's what I feel like."

"You okay?" he brought the wound to his lips and placed a loving kiss there.

She shook her head, but remembered the food. As soon as she shut the burner off, he pulled out a plate and flipped the snack onto it. Jacob brought the knife over and made four cuts like she always did.

He moaned his usual approval for her cooking. She watched him quickly consume one quarter and then start in on another.

She couldn't help finding amusement in the situation, "Leave it to you Jacob Black, to awaken from death and have to eat first thing."

He shrugged, "True..." he held up a portion. "You want some?"

He eyes widened at the thought, she would need to eat again, but there was no way she was ready for that. "No thanks, I'm too nervous, it'd come right back up, I'm sure, but..." she cleared her throat. "I keep feeling this scratchiness and my tongue's all dried out."

He cracked a grin, "You're thirsty, baby."

Her alarm was evident, _No, thirsty was a burn...she never planned to be thirsty again._

He grabbed her shoulders and made her realize what he meant, "For water, Bells...you need some water." He went to the cabinet, pulled out a glass and filled it from the refrigerator door. Jacob sat the clear, cool liquid in front of her. She tentatively raised the glass to her lips and let a little bit run down the back of her throat. Relief, so cool and refreshing. Yes, she'd been thirsty...perhaps dehydrated. Bella turned the glass up for the second time and drained the cup.

"More, please."

He got her another and she started to drink again, but he cautioned her to pace herself. "Slow, small sips. I think that's how you should do it for now."

He was right, the first glass did wonders at clearing up that discomfort she'd felt. Bella asked when the pack should arrive.

"I think at least an hour for whoever drives, because he was going to have to drag their asses out of bed, but Seth and Embry were on patrol. One of them might be quicker or any of them that decided to run should be here soon. Quil said he'd get everyone here but leave the young ones to patrol on the rez."

"Didn't he want to know why?"

"Nope, he could tell I needed them. That was all that mattered."

Jacob put his strong arm over her shoulder and she leaned over him. Bella smiled at the purring heartbeat, steady and vibrant against her ear. The best sound on earth as far as she was concerned. There was a soft tap at the door. He went to answer it to find Seth standing there.

First words out of his mouth were, "Damn, bro...what's going on? Blood reeks out there, but Quil said, you said you were fine."

Jacob moved out of the line of sight, so Seth could clearly see her. She held her lip tightly between her teeth waiting for the reaction that was sure to come. Her favorite brother looked completely shocked, "Bella?" was a question.

She nodded and got to her feet so that she could run to him. He grabbed her up and spun her around in circles until she felt her head spin.

Seth sat her down and held her face in his hands. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. "How?"

Jake answered, "Not completely sure, but isn't it amazing."

"So that's it, you're just you again?"

"Yep, I'm me."

The same reaction happened again and again as the pack started trickling into the house. Even Brady and Collin were overwhelmed getting their first experience with human Bella. None of them knew what to say. They couldn't stop staring. Jacob took her to the couch and held her in his lap. He was saving the whole story for when they all arrived, so they wouldn't have to keep repeating themselves. Jacob said he heard the truck rumbling down the driveway. They heard several car doors. They had only been waiting on Quil, Paul, Jared and Sam.

Once the full reunion took place, it was time to explain the impossible.

Paul couldn't contain himself. "Holy fuck...you're not a leech. Damn, I'm speechless."

"That's a first," Bella added.

He surprised her by jerking her away from Jacob and giving her a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Paul had never kissed her. Jacob playfully kicked at him and pulled her back to his lap. "Back off the wife, man."

Jacob told them about her first and the visitor.

"You mean that Taha Aki shit is real?"

"Is your furry ass real, Lahote?" Paul kept saying he was quitting too. He and Jacob had a contest, but Jacob won as Paul continued to phase. "Yeah, obviously it is." Jacob reminded them all.

"Oh shit, there's a story about this, right Quil?" Paul asked.

Jacob seemed to be clueless. "What story?"

Quil filled him in on some ancient documents. Parts were missing but his grandfather had translated a few phrases. "A blessed couple...I don't know, none of us paid much attention. We thought it was symbolic or folklore. Grandfather will go wild with it now, but there was mention of Taha Aki bringing forth a blessing to a couple, the leaders of the tribe."

Bella was thinking about the way the tribe in general had acted, it didn't seem remotely possible she and Jacob were their leaders...him maybe, but her...never. She couldn't help but hide her face when the next part of the conversation began.

"Okay, we're all more than thrilled Bella was made whole again even though we have no idea why?" Embry stated, "But why in the fuck is this whole property washed in blood? Some of it's yours Jake, but you're fit as a fiddle, it would seem."

Jacob asked her with his eyes. She shook her head, "No you tell them, I don't want to say any of it again."

He started from the beginning and told them how he was taking out the trash like many other regular nights because he'd forgotten during the afternoon. He said he thought he remembered a noise but he didn't see anything. He told them about waking up with Bella alive in front of him but she'd filled in all the rest he didn't remember. Jacob told them all of it.

They were all starting freak out a little "You were dead, bro?" Quil seemed to be the most emotional one but they were all upset.

"Yeah, Bella said probably over an hour." He pulled his shirt up. They looked closely

"Barely, I can barely tell," Seth said and they all agreed.

Jacob thought they all needed to go outside, even he hadn't seen the spot where he fell. He asked Bella to stay inside, but she refused. She couldn't leave his side. He grabbed a hoodie and slipped it over her head. It swallowed her up since it was his. She and Jacob took them to where the pool of coagulating blood existed. Jared whipped out his police issued flashlight. She couldn't bare to see it again, she pushed her face into his shirt instead.

"Fuck..."

"You were drained, man."

Jacob brushed over her hair, he whispered. "I'm okay, remember? Everything's okay." All of them but Jared walked away from the scene of the crime. He said he was going to launch an informal investigation to see if he could turn up anything.

The group knew where to head next. They were following the scent. She was glad she could no longer smell it herself. He tried to once again to get her to go inside, but she refused. She stayed fused to his side as they made the long journey down the driveway.

Bella wondered why that one memory, the attack she led was so hard to recall. Only scattered bits and pieces remained. Jacob stopped her at the back of the vehicle. The rest of them looked in side. The reactions erupted from their mouths all at once.

"Holy shit!"

"Uh."

"Wow, fucking wow!"

"Is that?" Jacob shushed Quil. "I mean he's inside out."

"Quil, shut the fuck up. Okay...we all get it. They're dead, now we need to get rid of them. This can't come back to Bella." Quil was following Jacob's lead, he didn't say another word. None of them did. Her curiosity got the best of her and she moved to the side but a bloody palm print on the window halted her steps.

Jacob pushed her back a ways, "No...I don't want you seeing that."

"But..." she stammered, "But I did it."

"Yeah, but you said you can't remember so let's leave it that way." He kissed the top of her head

Paul came around and added his two cents. "Yeah trust me...you killed them with extreme prejudice. I almost threw up in my mouth so don't dare look."

"Oh," was all she managed, and she took two more steps back of her own free will.

There was a little debate going on as to how to get rid of all the evidence. They all kept asking for Jake's opinion to anything that was mentioned. Paul suggested pushing it in the lake, "It's deep enough isn't it?"

Bella screamed, "NO! This is our home. We love the lake. Seriously, Paul would you want to play again in those waters with Wyatt and Whitney knowing their decomposing corpses were right there?"

Em thought of something and Sam concurred. There was a spot on the far northwest side of the reservation. "It could work, no one goes there."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Can you get the truck up there?" Jacob asked Paul.

"Yeah, pretty sure I can. Is that what you want, Jake?" Bella looked around at all of them. Something was happening. Things were different. It wasn't even subtle. Every thought, every move was being run by Jacob. Did any of them even notice? They had just about decided on the details so they started up the driveway.

Jared met them halfway. He had found something. "Look at this." he held his flashlight over the bullet he'd recovered.

Quil asked what sort of ammo it was, "I've never seen something like that."

"That's because these are highly illegal in the US. I swear I've only seen specs on something like this. I thought they existed in theory only. This is an armor piercing bullet, meant to explode all the tissue around it as it goes through. Jake, man...wolf or not; no one gets shot with one of these and lives to tell about it. Dude, do you have any fucking enemies? Like Russian mafia or something?"

"Hell no, I design engines. How would I make enemies like that?"

"Well, it goes without saying...you were fucking assassinated. Think...who would want this?"

"I don't know, like I said I don't have enemies. Maybe it was mistaken identity. Those guys certainly aren't recognizable, so I have no clue."

Paul planted a seed in all their minds, "No Jake...I can think of one enemy that maybe you discounted all too easily."

They started a dialogue about the possibility, but her mind already completely extinguished that possibility. No way, he was a brat, sometimes an asshole when he didn't get his way, but Bella still felt like she knew enough about him. No, it couldn't be him. Why would he do such a thing? They were wrong. Jacob was probably right and it was mistaken identity. They didn't know their neighbors, maybe one of them was involved in sinister activities.

Jared said he'd do his best at launching a covert investigation and he'd carry the evidence to the lab. He only recovered one, he said the other appeared to be lost.

She started shivering soon after, they'd been outside for awhile and the hoodie was no longer enough even though she didn't particularly feel cold, she couldn't stop shaking. Seth noticed and told them to all be quiet. "Bella, are you okay?"

His voice sounded far off but she could see him right in front of her face. She felt like she could pass out any second. Jacob's voice was next, "Seth, you take Bella inside." There he went again giving orders. She kept noticing that's how it'd been the entire evening and no one hesitated to do what he said, even Quil.

"No," she breathed out. "Jake, need you, Jacob."

"Yeah, but Seth's warmer, honey. Let him warm you up sweetheart and then I'll come in and check on you. Let us finalize everything."

Seth tried to take her but she pushed and resisted with the last bit of strength she could muster up.

"No, need Jake." Bella grabbed hold him. He felt plenty warm to her. In fact, she swore he felt hot. Jacob was all she needed to warm up, but a little voice inside her head told her it wasn't only the elements...she was going into shock. She wanted to tell them but couldn't. Things were happening around her but she couldn't respond. She felt Jacob lift her up.

One of the guys commented, "Bro, you don't look so great either. You're sweating buckets and it's not the least bit hot."

She was hardly aware of much else, perhaps she'd drifted off, but she imagined she was on their sofa when heated lips pressed against her forehead. "Seth, will take care of you. Don't worry, I'll be back."

She wanted to yell at him, _No, Jacob don't leave me_, but nothing came out before she was consumed by total darkness.

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_

_**Who's got some predictions? Would love to hear your thoughts.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Alpha's Return

_**~So far, we've only heard Bella's side, something I never tried in Animals, but this story will be told by both of them. The return of Jacob's POV and a few answers plus a couple reconnects in a whole new way...**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters.**_

Chapter 4: The Alpha's Return

Jacob stumbled in sometime after 8 AM. A fire burned in the fireplace, the place was sweltering hot. He was trying to adjust to his body heat again. Seth had to be dying. Her feet were in his lap. She was still on the couch, with a blanket over her. He walked closer, nudged his friend with his foot to startle him. He'd already given Brady and Collin a reprieve. He made sure Seth stayed inside and the others were to patrol non-stop until he returned.

At first, they had no idea what they were dealing with but he had a pretty, damn good idea at the present time. They'd done their best with that horror show that was a car, but nothing was obvious. No ID's, no cell phones and Jared even ran the plates and registration. All fake, not traceable. One simple slip-up was recovered from under the seat before they doused the contents, permanently erasing any evidence she'd been involved or even that those two no-names ever existed. Maybe family members would search, but all their questions would go unanswered. Their employer would eventually realize as well but they'd try and prevent that as long as possible. All that happened and the truth about Bells should be kept under wraps. When all of it hit the fan, he had a whole other mess of problems. Even though, his entire life had revolved around protecting her, she needed it again for certain. She was human and that made her very vulnerable. He looked at the sleeping beauty that was still his and smiled. He knew he was up the job. He had a pack behind him that would all lay their lives down for her as well.

Sleepy, messy-headed Seth finally spoke, "Sorry man, I was exhausted. She kept me hopping for hours."

"It's okay, as long as you were with her the entire time. I knew she was protected. How was she? She's sleeping good now."

"Yeah, in the beginning, she was in and out...seemed to be having lots of bad dreams. She asked for you constantly. So...I phased in on the deck once when she was asleep. I heard."

Jacob put his fingers to his lips. She was starting to stir. He wanted to tell her everything himself.

Seth whispered, "You alright? I can stay."

"Naw, it wasn't anything the second time around. I knew what to expect. Go on Seth, thanks for everything. I'll see you all over tomorrow evening. She and I need some time to soak it all in. Go see Quil, he'll fill you in on everything you need to know for now."

"Is he mad?"

"Seriously, Quil...mad? Nope, he's relieved. He's second, so he said that's fine by him and then if there's a screw up, no one can point the finger at him." Seth slowly extricated himself from under her legs and Jacob walked him to the door. "But screw ups aren't allowed. We won't have any...we can't."

Seth shook his head, because Quil meant that as a joke. There was too much at stake and they all promised they'd never let him down. He knelt down next to her and pushed little strands of hair that had fallen in her face. He took his thumb and wiped a small amount of drool from her lips. She mumbled his name a couple of times. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Bells, honey...I'm back."

"Jacob."

"Yeah, do you feel like getting up? I'm tired but I'm going to grab a shower. How do you feel?"

She wiped her eyes and he helped her sit up. She grabbed hold of him and greeted him with several kisses. "I was so worried."

"I was fine. It's all done, okay. We don't ever have to mention it again."

"Thank you, I owe all of them so much."

"Well, they'll be over for tomorrow. You can feed them, that should do it. I was thinking you should call Charlie. I wanted to stop off and maybe tell him, but then I figured it should be you."

She nodded, but said she needed to think about what to say a little while longer before she made the call. She looked around to see it was just the two of them. "Is everyone gone? Who brought you home?"

"I brought myself home."

"Oh did you borrow one of the guy's trucks?"

"Nope."

She looked confused at first, but bit by bit awareness came over her. She took her hands and put one on his right cheek, the other on his forehead. "You phased again?"

"Yeah...life as a human was short lived for me. I got shit I got to take care of for a little while longer."

"You mean like me? Your fragile human wife?"

He leaned over and kissed her mouth hard, "You're anything buy fragile, Bells; no matter what, but yeah the threat to you was enough to push me back over the edge. Compounded by the fact, I got a pack of wolves to direct and watch over."

"The pack is yours?" He shook his head slow, "You're the alpha...that's what he called you...the true alpha."

"I guess so."

"Shut up, you know so. I thought that's what was happening last night, but I wasn't sure."

Bella made a pained face. "You hurting? What's the matter?"

"I don't know, I've been sipping my water whenever I woke up, but it isn't helping anymore." A loud gurgle came from her next.

"Bella, baby...you're hungry. For food, real, people food. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I feel stupid. I forgot what a hunger pang was."

"Come on, this ought to be fun." He led her to the pantry and then they opened the refrigerator and the freezer. "Well, what looks good?"

"Oh my gosh, let's make chocolate chip pancakes. I was always so jealous when I watched you eat them."

"Sure, sure."

She said the recipe was easy so he listened as she rattled over ingredients for him to retrieve. Bella stirred and he got the griddle out. Then he got busy making a pot of coffee. Soon enough the first batch was done. She started a second but he insisted he'd watch them, that she should go ahead and eat.

She confessed Seth told her when she needed to pee. "Oh my god...it was so embarrassing. I was squirming and uncomfortable so he asked if I needed to go. I'd been drinking glass after glass of water. I really am new to everything once again."

"It's normal and you know what, it's a good sign everything's working...that you're good as new. The years as a vamp didn't do anything to alter you. I think maybe I should take you to a doctor and have you looked over."

"That's silly. What would I say? What if something still isn't right about me? No, I feel fine, like I said just a little slow recognizing it all. It's like everything that was second nature, I now have to ponder a little while before it makes sense."

Jacob took up the rest of the pancakes while she poured real maple syrup on hers. He was famished, but he had to watch her go first. She brought the bite to her lips. She opened up and grabbed it from the fork. He watched her chew slowly before swallowing.

"Oh my God! That was awesome! I can't believe this. I'm sharing food with you and it's so good, better than I remembered."

The two of them enjoyed breakfast, she even sipped on some coffee. She only managed a third of her double stack, but she never had been the biggest consumer. Her eyes were bigger than her stomach.

He insisted she sit tight while he tidied up the kitchen. She remembered something, "Threat, why'd you say there was a threat to me? It was you that got shot. I mean I'm guessing it had to be random or a mistake, I even heard a news story recently about some cultist they'd brought in for questioning not too far from here. Some people are just evil for no reason."

"Bells...it wasn't random."

"How do you know?"

He handed her the small business card which was slightly bloody...**ECM Publishing**, the C was taller than the other two letters. Her hand covered her mouth and she shook her head. "It can't be...why? He moved on. He let go. It's been years."

"I think he led us to believe that, but obviously he still holds a major grudge. There's no fucking way I want him to know you came out of the night, human. That terrifies the hell out of me."

She started to cry again. For so long, she'd mentioned how much she wished she had the outlet. It now came super quick and easy. He thought she was never going to calm down enough so he could understand what she was saying.

Bella insisted she had inadvertently spilled the beans last time visiting Emmett and Rose. "I slipped, he joked about how I stood the wet dog all the time and I said it wasn't bad, especially now. They looked at me funny but I decided not to elaborate just in case Edward picked their brains from time to time. It wasn't their business. I bet that's how he'd knew you'd be vulnerable."

Jacob tried to calm her down, and reminded her how Jared explained the bullet.

"It didn't matter, those were no ordinary bullets he'd equipped them with. He was making doubly sure I'd be dead."

"Why? I wasn't even going to go one more second without you. I was going to light us up in flames together. What would he gain with you dead?"

"I'm sure he didn't realize you intended to do that. Maybe he thought you'd have no choice but to go to them for help. I'm not so sure if when I get the council up to speed that I shouldn't find us a place on the reservation until I figure out what to do. He needs to be eliminated, Bells. I feel conflicted because of the way I feel about Carlisle and how close you are to all of them."

"Please don't make me leave our home. I love this place. We aren't that far, by car maybe the distance scares you, but you know how quick a wolf can get here."

"Yeah, but I can't quit my job, sometimes I have to go into Seattle. I need to manage the pack. You need protection at all times."

"Okay, well there's still ten, the three that quit were eventually replaced plus you, of course."

"Yeah, Linx said they've been watching two more at the high school."

"Good, then there'll be even more. I'm almost finished with the other cabin. It's a fully functioning house. We lived there, and it's steps away from us. We'll just keep a spare wolf around."

"Bells, they're not car parts."

"I know, but we have all the comforts of home. Even the married ones can come then I'll have company. Please...please, Jake...don't take me away from here."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow at the meeting. Look, honey...I know you don't want to believe this. I know you never allowed yourself to fully hate him, you were together a long time. You shared a daughter, but you need to take the blinders off completely. Remember the day I said the version you knew was most likely the fake one?"

"Yeah, but still...it's so unbelievable. This would mean he's a cold-blooded calculated murderer. What are you going to do?"

He let her know she was top priority but a real plan wasn't established just yet. Jacob let her know he was more than exhausted, he'd been up for two days. "Shower?"

"Um, sure...that sounds nice and then we can get some rest. I know I slept some, but it wasn't enough. Kinda forgot how easily stress exhausts me, but yeah...I look forward to sleeping with you. I wasn't too comfy on the couch even though Seth made me feel safe."

He pulled her into the shower, that time he made certain he didn't scald her delicate skin. Jacob appreciated the way her skin reacted to the water. He hadn't paid attention that it never changed in her previous state. He was fascinated watching her flush under the warm spray just as much as he had been seeing her goose pimples during the night. She looked a little hesitant catching him gawk at her. Surely, she wasn't nervous? They'd been very physical all those years.

Jacob let her wash herself that time, since she wasn't as shaky. Sure enough, he couldn't stop himself. He wasn't shy about it, he watched her every move. "Jake, don't you want to wash up? You're making me nervous."

"Why? You know I love your body."

Her hand passed up and down her torso. "That other body, but not this one. I'm different and you know it. I'm already softer, haven't you noticed?"

"Are you asking me to feel you up? Because I'll always accept that invitation," he didn't hesitate to touch both her boobs at once. Her nipples responded and he knew if felt good to her. He couldn't figure out why she was so insecure.

"Jake, can we get out, dry off and talk about this?"

"Sure honey, anything you say, just let me soap up quick."

He handed her a towel, helped her wrap up. They stood over their respective sinks and brushed their teeth. She kept looking over at him watching her, a soft blush was on her cheeks. Beautiful, he needed to convince her she still just as desirable to him.

They went to the bedroom, she riffled through her drawers. He stopped her. "Bells, no clothes 'kay? I really need skin to skin. I'm not trying to pressure you just yet. We'll resume those things only when you're ready but you know how important it is for the wolf?"

She agreed and he sighed in relief when she was settled against him in their bed. He didn't say anything, but he could still smell remnants of the old her in their room. Now that she was all human again, he might suggest they wash everything. He only wanted to smell the new, or was it old Bells?

She started up the conversation. "We were so good."

"We still are or will be."

"What if I can't please you the same? I can already think of several things I use to do that I won't be able to do any longer."

"Look at me, honey...do you love me any less now that you're back...human?"

"Absolutely not, I still love you so much, you take my breath away, Jake."

"Then it's all going to be perfect...hell maybe it'll be even better. I don't need you to have super strength and endurance to turn me on. I'm sure you felt me in the shower both times. I still want you every bit as much and yes, you feel different but it's a good different. This is what I feel in love with all those years ago."

"I'm scared," she admitted.

"Don't be. You do realize there's a whole bunch of regular women that are girlfriends and wives to the pack and they all have excellent sex lives. I know because some of those fuckers can't keep it to themselves, especially that little shit married to my sister. It's going to take some time getting use to being in all their heads again."

"You're right, I'm dumb."

"No, you're not dumb. Like you said, it feels like everything's brand new. That's why I'll be patient."

She thanked him, said she was so tired and he looked equally exhausted. "Can we sleep some and then I'll see how I feel?"

"Anything baby. I love you." He gave her a kiss and adjusted his lower half so it wouldn't put added pressure to her. He wanted her so badly. It felt like a lifetime ago since they were together. Maybe that was true, they both were given new lives.

The wolf had done some chattering in his head the whole way home. Of course, he was wanting him to go inside and slam into her; claim her as the alpha's mate. He knew a marking was going to come as well. None of the other's had done it but he'd actually desired it many times even when it wasn't possible. Ever since she marked him, he wanted nothing more than to give her his mark as well. He was going to try and postpone it that first time together since she was acting so timid and unsure.

Bella was making soft noises like she was soundly asleep before he allowed himself to succumb. Several hours ticked by, he thought he woke up first, but when he looked at her, her eyes were blinking back at him. Funny how he hadn' t realized how much he missed those eyes, but seeing them again was like coming home. She gave him a little grin before leaning over. She instigated a kiss. It was easy to recognize it was not only a wake up kiss. Her little mouth was eager and searching for anything he could give her in return. Jacob pulled her body flush with his. No need hiding what she was doing to him. She started it and unless she changed her mind; he was finishing it.

Their mouths stayed fused together until they both needed breaths. Those breaks were now necessary but he didn't mind a bit. Bella pulled at his shoulders, she wanted him over her body. He reached down between them to test out the area. She ready in every way. More proof she was all human and everything was working accordingly.

He did the gentlemanly thing and asked if she was sure.

"Yes, please...I need you right now."

That was all he needed to hear. He lined himself up and jutted his hips forward. The realization hit them both at once. He felt the resistance, she uttered painful noises. He didn't move a muscle as she gasped and tried to catch her breath

"I'm so sorry, Bells. I didn't know." How would he know something like that would've happened? They'd been together almost everyday for years.

She calmed down, "I guess that's proof...I'm brand new."

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"No, it's better. Hold still and kiss me Jake."

He did as she asked. He kissed her, she clung tightly to his back and soon enough she gave him some internal squeezes.

"I...I gotta move," he grunted close to her ear.

"Yes, yes please move...I'm fine."

He started to move within her. _Brand new _filtered through his mind. Whatever it was, she felt amazing. He loved her little mewls, her tightness on top of all that wetness surrounding him. He was going to have to do some major concentrating not to spill too soon.

He really wanted her to orgasm. Sure, her body was seemingly experiencing everything for the first time all over again, but he wanted that so much. He wanted her to see how perfect their love making still was.

"Bells, you're perfect...you feel so good. Can you cum, honey? Tell me what you need."

"Faster...yes I'm close," she moaned.

He complied: pulled her hips up and held her there, increased his speed and she got very vocal with her mouth pressed against his chest.

Jacob coaxed her, "Yeah come on...let go. You feel so good. Your pussy is like velvet wrapped around my cock. Cum Bells, right now...cum on me."

She squeezed her feet around him and fell over the edge after his dirty, little speech. Once they got that accomplished, he had much less second guessing and the two of them remembered all the rhythms that worked for them both. She did just fine keeping up with him and had no issues with being satisfied plenty of times. He happened to think about watching her a little closer. He could hear and feel their skin smacking against each other. Beads of sweat were all over her chest and forehead, she was panting and red in the face. He really couldn't think of a time whenever she'd looked more beautiful. No, she wasn't a supernatural being graced with all the charms that went along with that and she didn't have on a smidgen of makeup on, but he was so in love with her; it was all consuming. If he needed to constantly build her up and tell her how beautiful she was, he would until his last breath on earth.

They enjoyed their first human sensual experience and it was close enough to perfect in his mind. He collapsed on top of her just enough without crushing her. Jacob kissed her over and over telling her how good it was, how much he loved her. With great reluctance, he slipped out and rolled over, but immediately pulled her halfway over his torso. She rested her face against his. One unique thing stood out to him as their chests were pressed together. "Honey, our heartbeats are exactly the same."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wonder...we started breathing together, and now our hearts beat at the same pace. Try relaxing and slowing your down your breathing, I want to test something."

She took a few slow deep, cleansing breaths. Sure enough, when hers lowered, so did his.

She inquired what he was hearing. "Same, exactly the same. You are my heart and I am yours. See I told you, we're still perfect. Are you alright?"

"Yes, that was amazing. How many people can say they get to experience their first time all over again and it be perfect? I think there's a subtle difference between sensing and feeling and I felt everything. I may sound foolish, but it was even better. I'll never worry again."

"Good, honey. I agree."

A thought must have come over her, Bella's eyes widened she smiled a toothy grin. "Oh my gosh...it finally hit me. We've been so consumed with everything else, but I just realized."

"What honey?"

"A baby...Jake I can have your babies."

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5:Unspoken Bonds

_**~Sorry, it's been a little while, but Humans continues.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 5: Unspoken Bonds

"Oh my gosh...it finally hit me. We've been so consumed with everything else, but I just realized."

"What honey?"

"A baby...Jake I can have your babies."

"Um, hold on...honey, we don't, uh..." he was feeling uneasy about going down that road so soon.

"What? It's true. You even said everything seems to be working fine. Also, I think it's one of the reasons he gave us another chance: you were meant to have an heir. I'm sure of it. The tribe needs this."

"Really, the tribe? I mean, yes...it appears you are a healthy, human woman, but we still don't know...I just don't want you to get your hopes up and be disappointed."

She was already looking disappointed that he didn't share her enthusiasm. The truth was what she'd said caused a stirring from within. He could feel the wolf's approval.

"Answer me, Jacob?" apparently she'd been talking when was zoning out. "Well don't you want children now that we can probably have them?"

"I see what you're doing, no matter how I answer, you're going to get all emotional. If I say of course I do, you're going to say 'see I knew it, you did feel like I was keeping you from that.' Then if I say no, you're going to be even more upset because I know how bad you want kids."

"Wow, I sound like a real head case. Is that how you see me?"

"No, honey not at all...I don't know what I'm trying to say. This is a delicate subject. I need you to understand that before, we both knew kids weren't possible. You wouldn't entertain the adoption option and I accepted that."

"Of course not, that wasn't fair to any child that needed a family. I told you that."

"I didn't feel like we were missing something to our relationship. What I meant to say, is you were enough, but of course, things could be different now. I would love for you to have my babies. God...what's wrong with me? I've upset and confused you." He wiped stray tears off her cheeks.

"So, it's a yes, right. We're going to try? Maybe it just happened. We've never used anything, obviously."

"Maybe we should...I wasn't thinking earlier. I just wanted you...needed you."

"Why? You just said 'yes.'"

"Honey, I have no idea what Edward has planned. I think worrying about your safety 24/7 is about all I can shoulder right now. If you were pregnant, the wolf would eat me alive night and day. It's bad enough already. He wants to mark you, he's going crazy."

She reached up to his mark, "Like this?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Okay, sorry...I can't do what I use to do there."

"I'm sure there are other things you can do. It feels good just for you to touch it."

She sat up and pulled her hair over, "Here...do it, why didn't you already?"

Jacob chuckled...brought her hair back over her shoulder, "It doesn't exactly work that way. Don't worry sweetheart, it'll happen soon enough."

She had one more thing on her mind, "And as far as Edward goes, no...absolutely not, he doesn't dictate our lives. Have you forgotten how we were at his mercy about getting married? There's no way I'm postponing our family because what he may or may not have planned. You're going to protect me no matter what."

That was the truth. She was growing more excited by the second. He knew that was her wish all those times with the shooting stars. Bella didn't need to have children to feel complete or more like a woman, she genuinely just wanted to share that experience with him; love and nourish their children. Motherhood had been her happiest times after the transformation. He realized that now. Plenty of people, even the two of them had called her selfish through the years, but he knew the real Bella thrived on giving back. When she appeared selfish, he knew it was only her allowing her fears to manifest. She practically raised her own mother. She took care of Charlie. Hell, she even thought she was caring for Edward...humanizing him some. He saw her nurturing ways with the pack and the things she put in cyberspace with the blog. She was a nurturer. He truly did want to see her growing life, to have their love produce a child. Something about the way she brought up Edward not controlling their life rang true. He and the pack would protect her no matter what and he fully expected to deal with Cullen in a timely manner. They would see, not stress about, but not try and prevent it either. She agreed that would work for her.

Bella seemed to have a quick recovery time from their first endeavor with full on human bonding. He might have a little more edge than a regular man, but she was more durable than she thought. Her leg made up and down movements on his leg.

"Soooo, I was thinking," she said eyeing him under rapidly blinking lashes.

"Yeah about what? We just covered some heavy duty topics."

"I was thinking we use to...you know, go back to back lots of times."

"That we did."

She climbed over him. "Good...let's see how much power I still have over you."

She slipped herself on him and proved she still had plenty of skills in the bedroom. Yes, she still had power over him. He was at her mercy, the only person on earth that could control the alpha.

* * *

The pair eventually made it out of the bedroom that afternoon. It was close to dinner time, they'd pretty much slept and enjoyed other activities through lunch.

"I'm so starved," she said before him for once. "We're going to have a feast tonight."

She took some chicken cutlets out and did a quick marinade while she started a pot of water. She decided to make some fettuccine Alfredo and grilled chicken. Jacob said he needed to run the perimeter to make sure no one had been snooping around the property. He quickly made the patrol and caught the scent of a few pack members who had come around just to double check things. He communicated with those phased in and told them all thanks for looking out for them. Soon enough, he returned to find a lot of the dinner complete.

Bella had some thoughts on Edward, "He knew I would smell him, that's why he didn't do it himself, compounded by the fact, deep down he's a coward and afraid of you. I bet that's why he's yet to come anywhere near here. It would arouse suspicion, he doesn't know I'm different. How could he? That would be impossible."

"Yeah, I think you're right, but if he hired a couple of thugs, maybe he hired more. I need to be sure and aware at all times."

"I had plenty of regrets when I was a vampire, now my only regret is I can't be the one to take him down."

"It's my goal that you're never anywhere near him again."

Bella suggested getting in touch with Carlisle, maybe at his job. "Or Rose's secret phone?"

"I don't think that's wise just yet. You know how far fetched the whole story is, a vamp equips men with bullets to kill a wolf? I need some real proof and all I got is that blood-stained business card."

"It might be enough, I know how highly Carlisle thinks of you."

"Yeah, but more than his own son...I doubt it and like you mentioned once, they're all so proud of him these days."

"He's good a fooling those around him, me included, but never you Jake."

"Maybe even me, a few times before he sent me that wedding invitation. That's when I knew, he was a calculating son of bitch but there was nothing I could do to convince you. I'd tried everything."

She circled his waist with her arms and apologized again, even though he'd told her never to say "sorry" again.

"Bells..." he reminded her by shaking his head.

"I know I said the "S" word," she twisted her fingers in front of her lips. "That was the last time I swear. The word is out of my vocabulary."

"You cannot talk to any of the others. You might not realize it, but your voice is different. There's a slight difference in the intonation. Human ears won't pick it up, but supernatural senses will."

"Okay, eventually they'll be concerned. It isn't like me to avoid Rose or Alice all together."

"Hopefully, we don't need too long. I doubt he's conducting his dirty dealings at home. Maybe he has an office if he's running a publishing company. I need to try and figure things like that out."

Bella said she was done talking or thinking about him. She got her little speech rehearsed in her head enough so that she felt comfortable calling Charlie.

Jacob told her he'd cook the chicken on the indoor grill for her, the rest was done. She went into their office and made the call.

She was brief, Charlie wasn't much of a phone talker. "I invited them here. I didn't tell him everything, only that we have some big news. It seems like the kinda thing that should happen in person."

"I agree. When?"

"I told them a time when you should be finished with the meeting. It'll be like one of our dinner parties. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, sure...Sue will be my first council member to brief. I haven't even had a chance to tell my own father. Getting rid of well...you know...took a long time."

"Oh, well then I'll call back and have Sue and Dad bring him."

"I think that's best. They should all hear at once."

They sat down at their table for dinner. Bella set the table like they were having company. She even got out a bottle of wine. He cautioned her since she'd obviously never consumed alcohol before.

"I had a sip of my Dad's beer before and Mom let me taste her wine once."

"Yeah, sips; so one glass for you. I need you lucid for when we go back to bed tonight."

She clicked her glass with his, "To us."

"Yes, Us...sweetheart. Jake n Bells."

They clicked one more time before they both took a sip. Bella giggled straight off the bat. "That's yummy."

"Half a glass, and that's it."

"My Mom...I just thought, I can see my mom. Who knows? Maybe she hates me and has no desire to see me after all these years."

"I doubt that."

"I hurt her terribly, but I want to invite her and Phil. They'd love this place."

"Okay, let's figure out some things first, then I think that'd be great."

They consumed dinner in between easy conversation. It wasn't all about the craziness going on around them. Jenny was expecting again, they already had a young son. Embry and Samantha had postponed a family because she was in college and wanted her degree first. Bella was still getting better acquainted with the new guys. The meeting would be their first encounter with her human which would make it easier for them. They were still a little skittish of her before.

"So a few of the guys had been around," he let her know.

"Oh, that's good. They care so much about you."

"And you."

"We're both lucky."

Jacob started cleaning up after them. Bella said she wanted to soak in a tub, but he watched as she stopped in front of Ness's picture. She looked at the pictures often, but he could tell something was different about the way she was studying the photograph. He wasn't sure if it was because they'd been talking about having their own children.

He left the plates in the hot water to go to her. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I saw her."

"What?" he wasn't sure what she meant.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you yet, but when Taha Aki left; she was there."

"Like, literally?"

"No, it was more of a feeling. I smelled and felt her mostly, but right at the end there was one tiny glimpse and she's perfect: beautiful, happy, enlightened. I thought it meant I was about to go with her and that you were there too. But then she whispered, 'Stay.' That was it just, 'Stay.' Did you see her? Can you remember?"

"No, honey I didn't but I'm so glad you had that experience. I told you I don't remember but when I was sleeping; I thought I saw something. I was waiting in a space, no idea where or what it was. I was in limbo because I wasn't with you."

They were silent as they thought back to that hour in time where so much changed for them. He told her to start her soak while he finished up the kitchen. He was glad she'd designed the bathroom, both their shower and tub would accommodate them easily. She had her eyes closed, her hair was on top of her head. He stared down at the body beneath the clear water. Silly Bells, thinking he wouldn't like her body as much as before. He still could hardly take his eyes off her. He cleared his throat and she opened her eyes

"Front or back?"

"Back."

She shifted forward and he slipped in the water behind her as soon as he discarded his clothing.

Jacob admired her smooth back, her neck was fully exposed to him since her hair was up. His eyes caught a light dusting of freckles on her shoulders that hadn't been there when she was immortal. There were several subtle difference that he was discovering. His hands massaged over her shoulders. She leaned into him. He eyed the spot his wolf desired to mark, he kissed her there.

"Is that where?"

"I think so, is that alright?"

"Yes...anything you need, but..." her voice cracked a tiny bit. Oh no, she was starting to cry again. He wasn't sure why.

Jacob pulled at her shoulders so she could turn around and look at him. "Honey, don't cry. Are you scared? We can wait." He didn't want to wait, but would if she needed more time.

"No, that's not it...it's dumb. I just thought something, but its too late. I screwed it up a long time ago. I knew it wouldn't work."

"What are you talking about? I'm confused."

"My shield...I can still control it. I've been letting it down every second you look at me and I just thought maybe...I don't know. I guess it can't work after everything else."

"You're crying about imprinting, is that it?"

"Yes, I understand...we don't need it. You already said we share our hearts."

Jacob got her to turn completely around. "Bells, I didn't imprint on you..."

She interrupted, "I know...because you can't. I understand."

"No, let me finish. I didn't imprint when you became human because I already did...a long time ago. We're already imprinted."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**I never answered this question when it was asked by several people in Animals, but it happened and Jake will give you and Bella a full explanation in the the next installment.**_


	6. Chapter 6:One

_**~So I spent a lot of time thinking about how this one would go. I know something about the marking ritual stirs wolf girls up like nothing else. I wanted this to convey just how much these two love each other. It's a little short by my standards, but the other chapter is complete. All you have to do is ask nicely for the next one and I'll oblige. Thanks so much for sticking with me. **_

Chapter 6: One

"Jacob Black, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we're imprinted."

"I've been making googly eyes at you since you woke me up this morning and I didn't notice any sort of change. I still love you, same as always. It's always been intense; maybe I don't understand what an imprint is."

He reminded her about another day. He insisted she wasn't thinking back far enough in time. "How about feeling a shift the day you agreed to come home with me? Remember when you admitted to being in love with me? We made slow and luscious love for the first time. How about then? Was that different?"

"Yes, that was other worldly. I finally stopped being an asshole to you. I'd never been more certain of my feelings since I'd known you."

"Bingo...we imprinted."

"But, I was..."

"You were you, my imprint...nothing else mattered. When you were ready...it happened."

She couldn't believe that was possible, but he insisted that's precisely how it occurred.

"Why not tell me?"

He simply shrugged. "I don't know. I always pictured telling you eventually, but it was all so new and we were figuring things out. Would it have changed anything? You never would've believed it was possible for our unique pairing. I kept it to myself except, I finally explained it all to my father."

She wondered if those council members might have eased up if they knew but Jacob said it was too personal to him. "So I really am who you're supposed to be with?"

"I think that was obvious already." She thought back to Taha Aki. He knew and that's why he gave them another chance. She wished there was a way for them to see him again. It still was unclear whether he was only a spirit or if it was possible to physically locate him. She suggested leaving the bath, since the water was cooling off.

Bella brushed her hair out and slipped on a silky robe, only loosely tying it around her waist. Jacob had gone in their room and turned down the bed. He turned on the electronic candles she had on the dresser. The table lamp on her side was still on. He had a seat at the edge of the bed and took her hands to pull her towards him.

"If it's too much, we could wait. I've already put this new body to the test," his wicked grin was way too inviting. She knew what answer he was hoping for. Although, it'd been a slight shock what happened in the beginning; it made sense. She'd lost that original body to vampirism. There was no way to reclaim it or heal it. The spirits granted her a new vessel. As best as she could remember, it was an exact copy of the original. She'd already found the flaws that use to bug her as a teenager, but he didn't care. Jake still looked at her the same, like she was some sort of goddess when clearly she wasn't. There was one unique difference, it would only belong to him. She'd never be touched by another and that was a special gift for both of them.

"I'm perfectly fine, that's what the soak was for." She pulled one hand free to trace his features. He stopped her at his full lips and kissed each knuckle. She leaned in to feel his warm mouth on her own while large, adept fingers pulled her knot apart. Her robe fell off her shoulders. She leaned over to switch off the lamp and he hoisted her up in one swift movement, so that the two of them ended up in the middle of their large bed.

He brushed her hair out of her face, "Don't ever doubt yourself. You're still my equal, you always will be. I don't need you to have superior strength, speed or senses. You're a strong woman, Bells. I know it and you need to accept that truth. I might display dominance to the pack, but I'm your partner, just a man that loves his wife."

"But sometimes, the wolf needs to be present...I know that and I'm not afraid. He chose me. I love him too. Don't restrain him, Jake, now that I'm weaker. I want to wear your mark like this," her fingers rubbed his skin where she'd bit and scarred him. He trembled under her touch and she rose to her knees to planted soft, moist kisses over it again and again.

An investigation soon was initiated by both parties. It was a study in one another. He was seeking out how her new life form reacted to some of her prior favorites. She discovered what was still similar and what had changed. She again told herself, there was something extra that made it better. How was that even possible? Time stood still for those next few moments. Jacob was all that there was when he covered her with his affections. His touch, his mouth, his body: she physically ached for all of it. She memorized his new taste, since the dull in her senses changed it all. Her mouth was hungry for only what his could quench. The passion built until she begged for attention between her thighs. He took her to new heights: first from his touch, then at the mercy of his warm mouth until she begged for him to push inside of her.

Voices of love, pleasured whispers filled their room which eventually led her to say how she was ready. "Make me yours in every way. Please, Jacob." He slowed his pace, held her face in his hands and tipped his head in acceptance.

His firm grasp maneuvered her petite body in another direction. She grabbed on to the geometrical patterns that formed their wall-mounted headboard. A caress ghosted over her back, followed by warm lips which followed the line of her spine until she felt his form completely blanket her own. She leaned her head to the side giving him her silent permission again. She braced herself, but instead he had a much more control. He coated himself in their essence from their lengthy lovemaking session. More or less teasing her, making her desire his flesh within her even more. As soon as his dominant hand crossed under her ribcage, he fulfilled all her desires. She was both physically and spiritually filled with all that he was: her husband, lover, friend and mate. Jacob's mouth traveled to the spot. He kissed, coated her skin with his tongue and sucked at her flesh. She knew he was temporarily marking her. He murmured against her neck as his strokes came quicker, harder and deeper. "You're mine forever and I'm yours. We are one." She was so overcome by the connection, the pleasure and the magnitude of his words; pain was hardly recognized when his elongated teeth broke the skin on her shoulder. He held tight and didn't release. She felt as if he was giving her a piece of himself much more than the tangible parts of his body and his release. They already shared the imprint, the same beat of their hearts and now she felt his energy run throughout her making her shiver and burn all at once. Even after their spasms subsided, he stayed within her. She couldn't will her body to move even if she wanted to. He continued his support even after he released his bite. Sooner than she wanted, he shifted and pulled them both down in a heap of sweat slicked skin. Jacob still loomed over her as he monitored her wound. He cleaned it with his very own hot mouth until he was satisfied she was fine.

They faced one another again. He didn't even need to ask. Her eyes told him the story. She was fine and she loved him more than ever. Their lips met one final time before both pairs of eyes ceased staring and closed to give them the rest they needed after such an intense experience for both of them.

* * *

Jacob was snoozing soundly, but Bella was hard at work on her laptop. She was going to have to adopt an entire new work ethic. She was use to sitting up in the office while he slept, but now she also slept along with him. For that, she was grateful, but she was going to have to manage her time a little differently during the day. She hadn't even thought about going on the blog yet. Would she still be able to make that unique? She was sorta afraid that it wouldn't be the same.

She was so caught up in one of her projects, she didn't realize he'd woken up until she felt gentle rubbing over her thigh. Her attention left her screen to focus on his smiling face. "Morning...what the hell are you doing? I figured you'd be sleeping still."

"I woke up and thought I should work, but it was too warm and cozy in our bed so I brought my work in here. Sorry, did my clicking fingers wake you?"

"No, I was dreaming about you and wanted to see you for real, so I woke myself up."

"Awe, baby...I love you." She leaned over to give him a morning kiss. "The coffee's done and there's a breakfast casserole on the stove."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting anything like that today. Are you sure you feel fine?"

She hadn't put much thought into it, but when he asked the question, she did a quick assessment and realized that she felt great. "Actually, I feel glorious."

He looked at her slightly puzzled. "Let me see." She slipped her arm out of her tee and he pulled up the shirt she'd slipped on when she got up that morning. His fingers touched her mark and she was overcome by sensations.

"Oh, it so sensitive."

"It's healed."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, but it's scarred over like it's been there for years or something and I know for a fact I punctured the skin. You were bleeding. I figured you'd need a bandage for a few days. Hey, give me your arm."

She shut her laptop and set it on the bedside table. She wasn't sure what he was looking for so she displayed both arms in front of him. "The burn's disappeared...totally healed, no trace of it. Your skin was red and irritated when we were in the bath."

"What does this mean?"

"No idea. Maybe it's temporary, but I gave you a little wolfy magic."

She blushed and giggled, "I think you gave me a lot of wolfy magic. That was...well, you know, you were there."

He pulled her down with him. "Yeah, I can't even describe it with words."

"What if I got pregnant?"

"Bells...I thought we decided, no stressing about that."

"I'm not, but I was just thinking what if's."

He soon started undressing her to match his attire which was nothing. "I was thinking what if we stay in bed most of the day again."

She kissed his fiery lips until she needed to catch a breath. "Compromise...I'll give you an hour, but then I have things I have to get done. I don't stay up all night, gotta take advantage of the daylight now."

He made his pouty face, but said he understood. She flung a leg over his torso and sat up over him. Maybe she had a little more than hour to spare.

_**~Thanks for reading. **_

_**Chapter 7 preview: pack time, Charlie and the council.**_

_**Chapter 8 preview: where is Edward and what is he thinking? Time to revisit that conversation he was having in his head at the end of Animals and then some.**_


	7. Chapter 7:Family Ties

Chapter 7: Family Ties

Bella realized it wasn't quite the same preparing pounds of food and tidying up as a regular person. She thought maybe Jacob had enhanced some of her other abilities by marking her, since she healed rapidly. Upon tripping out of the bed after their morning lovemaking, that obviously wasn't the case. _Damn,_ she thought. _I bet I can't ski for shit any longer._ They had gone several times since the wedding.

Jacob came inside from running a patrol and said they'd all soon be there. Of course, the pack all knew what had happened, but she'd be seeing a few of them for the first time. She was a little surprised when Sam and Jared arrived first, but it made sense, pack was pack. It made no difference if they no longer phased; they still belonged. He told her Leah was actually going to make it later, probably when the parents arrived. The guys all shuffled in one by one or in pairs. They were use to the place by then and made themselves at home which meant they went straight for the food. The new boys were last and all three moved hesitantly through the door.

She went to greet them. They'd been around her some, but always looked at her wide-eyed and a little unsure. "Come in, guys. How are you?" She hugged Mark, then Shane. Linx was the one that was the most high strung. He held her longer than the other two and she realized he was breathing in her scent. When he let go, he told her how good she smelled. "Your scent's so sweet, with just a bit of wolf. It's calming, don't you guys agree?"

They all did, but Jacob came over and put his protective arms around her. "Alright, pup...don't get carried away. Think of her as the pack Momma."

"Jealous?" she whispered after turning around and kissing him.

"Little bit, sorry."

They all sat down after finishing up dinner to brainstorm. Everyone had their own ideas how to proceed, but Jacob had the final say so. Bella watched him attentively. It was a new role for him, but that wasn't evident at all. It was a very natural dynamic from both sides: both alpha and pack.

"I say, we go bust down the door at the vamp house and pull him out kicking and screaming because he knows we're going to rip him to pieces on the front lawn." That was Paul's solution.

"No, there'd be no element of surprise. Seven vamps, they'd see us coming from miles away. And I predict the others are clueless, but they wouldn't idly stand by while we dismantle him."

Jacob wanted to hear from Jared, since he was doing some digging at work. "After some research, I did find a report. A box of those types of bullets were reported lost in some sort of customs seize over a year ago." Bella cringed thinking how long Edward had been plotting. Her mind went back to the streets when he tricked her, the last time she saw him. He agreed to the divorce, but he hadn't given up. She knew that now. Something had felt off with him that moment. They were all so gullible, he'd played it well waiting over two years.

Seth spoke up, "How much is in a box? Do you know?"

"Yeah, twelve."

"Two already went through Jake...that's ten left." Quil reminded them.

"One for each of us phasing," Paul quipped.

She shuddered. That wasn't something she ever wanted to consider. All that Jared told them, made that ammunition sound so lethal.

Jacob was convinced Edward was doing his dealings elsewhere, not under the family's nose. He wanted to know if Jared had gotten any word on the publishing company.

"Nothing turned up in my initial search."

"He had to apply for a patent or a trademark...something. I bet he has an office. I need something to go on, even a PO Box."

They all agreed Bella's secret was the highest priority. They hoped to hone in on Edward before he ever realized what had occurred. Jacob believed that as days went by without Edward being able to connect with his men; he would realize the hit failed. If he was that hell bound to see him dead, he most likely had a backup plan. "So, for now, I'm going to need one of you patrolling our area as well as two on the rez for regular patrols. When I have to work next week, there's going to be two here...never less than two. No one will be late, no distractions, no mess ups. Everybody clear?"

They agreed wholeheartedly.

Bella piped in, "The cabin's in great shape."

"Yeah, Bells thinks if any of you wanted to volunteer for extended stays, she'd make it like a vacation. Don't let that word confuse you...it's work, it's duty, it's life and death."

Jacob had already told her they'd reveal the marks, so he nodded to her. She made sure to wear a cami under her shirt. She wasn't about to flash any of them her bra. He let them know he wanted them to see something. He showed off Bella's first. They all had a good look but Jacob almost took off Paul's hand for trying to touch it. A few of the guys had seen his the day before, but he showed them all for the first time.

"Damn, you guys are kinky. I can't believe you let her bite you, man. It didn't make you sick?" Paul asked.

"No, not at all. I was confused how it healed, what it felt like. I think it's more than physical between us, obviously." He explained the rest, like how she was healed hours later and about her burn. They were completely enthralled with the whole process and had lots of questions.

They went over more details and plans, so she made herself busy cleaning up some of the dinner. There might be a little bit leftover for his snack the following day. Jacob wasn't concerned with stepping on any toes. He said he wouldn't allow two rookies at once for Bella's protection. There had to be a veteran with one of the three pups even though they had all been phasing well over two years. "Let's get those two at school going as well. I want that distraction out of the way, so they can start training."

"What do you mean by that?" was Shane's question.

He surveyed the room. "How about our number one asshole pays them a visit?" They all knew he meant Paul. He added, "You, number two, go with him and make it good."

"Hey, who says I'm the other asshole of the pack?"

Embry was happy to break it to Brady, "We all do, we thought you knew."

They had a few laughs, but Brady sulked because he swore he didn't think realize that's how they saw him.

"I'll do it, but it better work the first time, because I'm a grown ass man. I don't want people talking shit about me preying on young boys at the high school. I'm not going to start lurking the halls or anything." Paul also asked Linx for help since he knew the boys personally. He was quick to point out, they were just abnormally large after summer break. He still wasn't certain it meant it was about to happen. Devin and Dawson Whitefoot, were both seventeen. Sam knew they were distant relatives on his father's side, so it wasn't out of the question. They were first cousins, not brothers.

Jared pledged to continue to help. Jacob was getting Charlie involved as well as soon as he and Bella had their reunion.

Bella spoke up, "Dad swears he's retiring next month, remember?" He was going to help Sue with a little boutique she'd always dreamed about opening up. He was worn out from decades of slow and steady police work.

"Trust me, until this is settled, he won't retire." Jake was probably correct about that.

The sound of an engine outside, made her jump. Speaking of her dad, he had arrived. The moment had come. Jacob quieted them all down. "Let's give Bells and Charlie a private moment." He ushered them all out to the deck. He was going to head off Sue and Billy as well, so she could reconnect with her father one on one. She stood in view of the door and waited. The door slowly opened in front of her.

"Bells, what's going on?" he asked as he slipped inside.

She was under the lights near the bar so he could really see her. It might take a minute. He wasn't going to pick up on her heartbeat or breathing like the pack. She might have to say it out loud for him to realize.

"Dad...come in."

He took a few steps towards her. She saw some trepidation, but also calm assurance.

"I'm not sure what's going on out there. You said you had something to tell me, but obviously, they all think we need privacy. And why's everyone here tonight?"

She took one step closer. "A lot has changed over the past couple of days."

"Changed?"

It was definitely a new word to use about herself. She reached for his hands first. He stilled completely. She saw him study her face. The eyes had to be the first clue. His fingers rubbed over her palms. "You're warm."

She nodded.

"Your eyes are back brown. Those aren't contacts, are they?"

She shook her head side to side and when she looked at him again, a steady stream of tears began. He let go of one hand and wiped the moisture off her face.

"You're crying? How Bells? How's all this happening?"

"I'm human again."

He pulled her into his embrace, and the both of them spent some moments in silence.

"I can't believe this, you look exactly like I remember you...like the day I had to give you away." That was hard to hear, but it had been the last day he saw her human. "Is this permanent?"

"Of course it is."

He said he was so happy for her, for all of them. He knew how much she regretted what had happened. They'd come a long way from all that hurt and pain, but she knew he missed the old her. "No matter how I acted, you need to know, I always loved you."

"I know and I loved you, but I didn't know how to express it. I felt so guilty."

"No more guilt or apologies, this is a new start. I'm so excited for all this means for you and Jacob." He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair down like he use to do when she was a kid. The two of them looked out towards the large windows that separated them from the outside. There were several sets of peering eyes watching them. She could see where they were fogging up the glass.

"Do you mind if I let those curiosity seekers back in?"

"No, please do. I can't wait to see what Sue and Billy think."

Bella opened the floodgate and allowed the room to fill back up. Sue grabbed hold of her and cried. "It's a miracle. You're so beautiful, Bella."

She stepped in front of her father in law. He took her hands and told her the spirits had finally saw her worth and granted all their wishes. "I knew you deserved this chance. I'm so happy you and my son have this blessing. I know the magnitude of what it all means is far greater than any of us comprehend right this second. I'll do everything in my power to help you both."

She bent down to hug him and kiss his cheek. "I love you, thanks. This means so much to Jacob and I. We're still celebrating every moment."

Jacob held her close and kissed the side of her head. He brought her back over to the sofa so she could sit between him and her father. Charlie held her other hand tight as Jacob explained the story in vivid detail. Some of the happiness they were all consumed with dwindled at the realization, Jacob had briefly been killed...executed in their yard by hired assassins.

"Goddamn Cullen...Jacob, what are you going to do?"

Billy added, "Let's get you both to the reservation tonight."

"No, Dad...not so fast. I promised Bells we'd try and make it work here for now. This is our home and we don't want to be driven out by him."

"You can always come back here, Jacob, once he's been dealt with. I'm sure you both agree this whole situation is way too uncertain to take unnecessary chances."

She was feeling slightly conflicted. Maybe they were all right and she was being her usual stubborn self about staying put. "Jacob and I still need to talk about that obviously, but rest assured for now, we're protected. I trust our pack."

Jared and Jake filled Charlie in on all the possible leads. They both concluded his experience was valuable and of course, like Jacob predicted, he wouldn't leave his position until Edward was dust in the wind. He wished Jared would have thought to try for prints on the two perps.

Quil, as usual, lacked much tact, "Oh, trust me chief...doubt we could have gotten prints on those two. They were nearly liquefied." Jacob gave him the look of disapproval, "Sorry, Bella. I'll never speak again."

Her face fell. She still felt shame at what she'd done for some reason.

Charlie squeezed her hand. "It's alright, Bells. Everyone's capable of ruthlessness if pushed far enough. You had abilities that took that to the next level. I wouldn't hesitate to unload my weapon on anyone I found hurting my family. You merely used your weapon. It's over and done. None of us see you as a monster." He knew that's what she was worried about.

A couple of guys needed to get back to patrol. Everyone thanked her for dinner. She hugged each and everyone of them and told them thanks for their protection. She'd almost forgotten about the final guest until she barged in. Seth had filled her in already, but she had to see with her own eyes.

"Damn Sis...it's really you?" She and Leah had developed a good relationship since her coming out that night at the bar in Seattle.

It was Leah, all those years ago, that first told her she thought Bella was living a lie to say Jacob was still just her friend. She'd been around during those early days, when Jacob, Leah and Seth formed the mini pack. It was important for Bella to admit to her that night at the bar she was right about a lot of things which put them on track for being friends finally and eventually the two really felt like sisters, just like Seth felt like a brother.

She hugged her tight, actually lifted her up off the ground. Leah was still a bit of a beast. "This all suits you so much better. I'm so happy...you're happy, right?"

"Definitely."

She motioned for her mother. "I think we should check her out. What's it been...less than 48 hours? I doubt we can get you to see a doctor."

"No, I'm great. I was shaky and confused at first, but I got the hang of it fast."

"No arguments, come on." Leah pulled her by the hand to a spare room. Sue followed. They asked her every question imaginable, some very personal ones. "See, I told you...all is fine. I'm perfectly normal. I'm completely human."

"Uh huh, and I guess you and big, bad alpha have already exercised this new bod."

Sue frowned at her daughter. "How about I let you two talk that out in private? I'm sure Bella doesn't want her step-mom in on this particular conversation."

"Thanks, Sue."

"Alright spill, just us girls. Well, how was it?"

"It's been amazing...every time."

"So multiple times? Jeesh, you two are never going to change."

"You won't believe this, but I was a virgin the first time."

"The hell you say. I don't envy that."

"Oh no, it was fantastic, actually. He was so gentle, so loving and perfect. I never would have dreamed it could be so special, but my body was brand new for him."

Bella lifted her top off so Leah could see the mark since she'd missed it earlier. "Wow, this was last night?"

"I heal fast like Jake, but we don't know if that's a permanent side effect."

Leah seemed satisfied with her exam but Bella had one more question.

"Do you think I can get pregnant right away?"

"Hard to say, but remember when I phased? I stopped cycling."

"Yeah, but it came back, didn't it?"

"Yes, it took almost a year." Bella really didn't want to wait another year. "I'm just saying, you might have to start actually having a period again. If your body's new then I don't know when that might be."

"Yeah, well, it's new, but I'm obviously a woman, so shouldn't it just happen."

"There's nothing in the books about this, so I don't know how to answer you." Leah's advice was similar to Jake's...wait and see. "Try to relax and not obsess about it," but she assured her if nothing happened in six months she could get her in with a doctor and have some tests run.

It had gotten late, so everyone said their final goodbyes. Jacob made Quil finish cleaning the kitchen while she was off with Leah, because he'd been callous in his description of the bloodbath she created. Bella came up to him and gave him a hug so he'd know all was forgiven. "Sorry, I say dumb shit. I never meant to make you feel bad."

"No, you wouldn't be you if you didn't speak without thinking. I love how you're honest and you make us all laugh. That's important. How's Jenny?"

"Getting big, but Lil Quil keeps her busy. She says it's easier this time." She was happy he had her. In a round about way, she felt like she had a part in their meeting. Jake was trying to make her jealous when he told Avery about their get together and if that hadn't happened, there was a chance Quil would have never met Jenny.

"So...you're not telling your grandfather about any of this, are you?"

"No, Jake won't let me. He's going to do it his way tomorrow."

"Oh, well I'm not sure what that means. I guess we should talk more about that tonight."

"Um, Bella."

"Yeah."

He pointed to her shoulder but didn't dare touch it. She noticed Jacob leering from across the room as he talked over a few more details with his father.

"Was that alright? I mean...it didn't hurt you?"

"No, it was intense." She noticed he was very quiet for a change. "Why?"

"No reason."

"Is your wolf thinking about it?"

"Maybe...actually, I am more than the wolf. I mean Jenny's cool with the situation, but I'm still imprinted, you know. We never severed it, only changed the direction. Claire's a young teen now. I was just thinking, maybe it'd give Jenny an extra peace of mind. I know it isn't possible right now. I wouldn't try it with her already pregnant."

"Talk to Jake, Quil. He's honestly the best possible guide. I don't know all the things that went through his mind about it, but from my perspective, it wasn't brutal in any way. It was beautiful." He told her he would and she thanked him for finishing up the dishes before he headed out. Jacob followed him outside and the two of them talked over schedules for awhile.

Finally, after many hours, they were alone again. Embry was running patrol at their place for the night. Jacob joined her again, for a soak in the tub. "It was a good night."

"Yes, busy, but good."

"I listened to your conversation with Quil."

"I imagined so."

"You gave good advice. I'll talk to him in private later. I guess I'll talk to all of them about it a little more. About tomorrow..."

"The council?"

"Yeah, I'm going to need you with me."

"Sure, I figured you were going to take me to the reservation."

"No, I mean, you're going to walk inside the hall with me when I introduce myself as the new alpha."

"You sure that won't be too dramatic? They'll all think I'm a vampire initially."

"It doesn't matter. I think they all need to see with their own eyes."

Bella turned around and situated herself in his lap. "Whatever you say, husband."

"Oh yeah, does that mean right now what I say, as well?"

He gripped her a little tighter.

"Sure, why not?" He whispered, despite the fact they were all alone what was on his mind.

She giggled, "That's so naughty, but I'll try."

He kissed along her neck, "I love you...you know that right?"

"Yes, I know. I love you too." The two spent another night proving that to one another.

* * *

He didn't hesitate barging through the double doors at the impromptu council meeting. He gave them all time to be inside and at their places before arriving. The pack was there with all their significant others. Bella clung tightly to his hand as he walked them down the aisle of onlookers. The majority of the head table audibly gasped or held their hand over their mouths.

Old Quil spoke up, "What's the meaning of this Jacob Black? You know our stipulation."

"Yeah, well things have changed. Take a good look. This is Bella Black for those that don't know. He motioned to Sue who pulled an electronic stethoscope out of her bag. She must have already planned it out with Jacob. Sue put the device over her chest and Billy passed them a microphone. The whole room echoed the sound of Bella's heart. Sue went one step further by pulling out another stethoscope which she placed over his chest to reveal the exact cadence between the couple's hearts.

"How can this be?" an elder asked.

"Like I said...things have changed. Now, I'm going to tell you all a story. Don't interrupt." Not another sound was made until the alpha was done speaking. The guys pulled up a chair for Bella. She didn't feel as out of place as she would've imagined, sitting in the center of that room next to Jacob. In fact, she felt like she was exactly where she belonged.

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_


	8. Chapter 8:Power Struggle

_**~A/N This starts out with Jacob and Bella, but the last section lets you get a glimpse in Edward's mind. You'll recognized the sneak peek from Animals. Speaking of Animals. I got two noms in Non Canon awards for that fic: Best Jacob/Bella pairing and best lemon (**blushes**).**_

_** www. thenoncanonawards. wordpress. com without the spaces.**_

_** Thank you, thank you if you nominated me. Butterfly Wishes is nominated for best romance as well.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 8: Power Struggle

"Well, that was unexpected."

"You can say that again."

"That was very unexpected."

"Hardy har har, Jake."

"But you're happy, with how it went, right?"

"Of course, I am...It's not everyday I get to marry my husband all over again."

The council meeting had been one bombshell after another. Jacob took full control of the room from the get-go. Once they heard the heart tones, the room became completely silent. Jacob told the tale and she was mesmerized right along with everyone else even though she'd lived it already. Her husband had inherited a master story telling talent from his father.

Old Quil had first looked at her with utter disgust and he wasn't too thrilled to understand his grandson had been demoted to beta. As soon as Taha Aki was brought up, his demeanor completely altered. Bella pointed out how spry he was for an older gentleman. "Can you believe how fast he made it to the storage room and back?" He became enchanted with Bella from then on, made her relocate next to him and wouldn't leave her alone the rest of the day.

"I can still smell the dust from the archives," she joked.

He'd plopped the book in front of her face, and started searching for the right pages. He waved to Billy across the table and said, "Can you believe it? The blessed couple, it's true like I predicted and in our lifetime. I can die a happy man. The prophecy is being fulfilled."

Quil finally got him to slow down. "No talk about dying Grandfather. Jacob and Bella are special but I'm not sure if you need to read so deeply into all of it."

But he insisted Taha Aki wouldn't have revealed himself if it was fulfilling the prophecy. Before she knew it, the entire council was proclaiming Jacob as the chief and it was vital they continued to serve as the alpha couple with a proper blessing. They had eloped and weren't married on sacred soil. Emily, Kim, Jenny, Shelby and Samantha went into rapid planning mode. Once the meeting temporarily adjourned, they took her to Sam and Emily's. One of them finally found a dress for the occasion. They all chipped in making her up. Bella had never had that much attention even from Alice in the days she lived with the Cullen's.

Kim got on the phone with her sister who ran a catering business. She made arrangements to have whatever could be put together last minute. Bella admitted, she thought when it was revealed they wanted to bless their marriage, they would merely recite vows in front of everyone. The others really wanted it to seem as much like a real wedding as the short notice would allow. Once she was ready, Charlie surprised her. He was going to be her escort into the hall.

She got choked up when he held his arm out to her. Even though, she and Jacob had made their decision years before, having her father ready to walk her down the aisle was meaningful. He looked so much more at ease and happy than the first time he gave her away. They both knew Jacob was who she belonged with and when her father said, "I love you, kiddo," her new heart swelled.

She replied, "I love you too, Dad." There was no trace of the bitter years. Bella knew she'd never think about them again and neither would he. The rest was like a dream. Billy and Old Quil spoke beautiful words and sentiments. She didn't know exactly what they meant, but it was all good. She knew that much. Jacob held her hand the entire time. He even put her ring on for a second time. They kissed in front of everyone and made a promise to the tribe as they pledged their love for one another. Whatever it all meant, they promised to study, learn and lead in whatever capacity they were needed.

She took a deep breath at all the recollections of the day. Her husband had his eyes on the road but she was watching him. "Guess I was right all along, Big Chief. When are you going to admit that?"

"Yes, dear...you're always right. Happy?"

"Blissfully," she giggled. Jacob didn't completely comprehend the need for them to declare him chief since his father was very much alive and kicking. He assured Bella it was in title only and that his dad was still the figurehead of the tribe.

"I don't have the time to devote myself to all that just yet, because of you, the pack and work obviously."

"Your father was happy. He said he'd much rather see the transition take place than it occur after he passed on. Once Edward's dealt with, I think you'll be able to devote more time to learning what it means. I'll support you."

Even though, the bloodsucker was the last thing he wanted to discuss, it was something they still needed to figure out. Jacob had her think back, maybe there were acquaintances or names she could remember. He was pretty convinced those two hit men were not his only accomplices. She hadn't thought about it at the time, but she wondered just how closely he'd monitored their lives. If he never planned on conceding, then who's to say he wasn't having them watched from the beginning.

"What about those scents? Could he have had us followed as far back as our wedding in Colorado? I always thought it was odd, they turned up in a place where we were."

"Knowing what we know now, anything's possible." He followed up by telling her she was to go nowhere without double protection and he'd prefer her only going with him if possible. She said they definitely needed to make a store run and stock up since she'd be feeding hungry wolves every single day. They made plans to got together early the next morning

The test for Jacob, was going to be leaving her the following week because he had some important meetings lined up for work. He'd already formed the best schedule he could but he knew his wolf would never be completely at ease with her out of sight.

"I still think I should call Rose on her private phone."

"No, not yet. Let Charlie and Jared work their contacts to see if we get any information. It hasn't been long enough." She agreed to do what he thought best. He further complimented her, "I have to say, Bells, the way you acted today was pretty damn special."

"How so?"

"You had a presence in that room and a way that showed you belonged. I'm surprised you didn't bear a tiny bit of resentment for the way they previously treated you."

"I can't blame them for that, it's part of the tribe's history. That's been passed on from generation to generation. They don't trust cold ones, with good reason. I'm more resentful how they treated you."

"Yeah, but it kinda falls into the same category. I couldn't argue with their ignorance. As long as I had you, it wasn't worth fighting about."

"Lots changed today."

"Yep."

"Old Quil gave me a special blessing, did you catch that? It was for the future children."

"Um, yeah, I saw him. I was afraid he was going to touch your hoohah with those feathers and I was about to step in."

"You were not, you were stuffing your face with Embry. He never came anywhere near my lady parts, silly. He just waved the relic over me once and said a special prayer with me."

The sun had almost set, but Bella saw something up ahead on the side of the road. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Stop the car, Jake!"

He squealed the tires and pulled over. "What is it? What was that?"

"Puppies! I saw a sign for husky pups for sale. Can we get one? Maybe you could turn back around so I can see if there's a contact number."

His head fell hard against the steering wheel. "Jesus, Bells. Can you feel how fast my heart's pounding through your chest? We were just talking about Cullen having us followed and you screamed out like that. I thought he jumped out from the woods. Although I could figure out how you saw him and I didn't."

She apologized but started back on the subject of puppies again. "I really want one and a husky seems like the perfect breed to fit in with the pack. Don't you think?"

He started back on the road and she pouted, "You're not going to go back?"

"No, I'm not, because we don't need a dog. I'm not adding a puppy to our pack. That makes no sense. I have real teenage boys that will soon phase. Where's this coming from? We've been together almost four years and never once did you hint at wanting a dog."

"It wasn't possible before. I would've scared any pet to death in my previous state. They have instincts, you know. We couldn't even have a goldfish then, but now I can and I want one. Renee never would let me have any animals. She claimed she had allergies. We should start out with a pet before we have kids, so we can ease into being parents."

"I'm not ever going to parent a dog."

She wondered if she could sneak out one day and go see for herself, but that wouldn't be possible with their current situation. Bella imagined Seth would take her if she pleaded. He was a softy. If she already bought the animal, what would Jacob be able to do about it?

"Whatever you're cooking up over there, quit."

"No, you quit. You wouldn't even consider it and it's important to me."

"Bells, please, stop trying to start an argument on our wedding night. I was looking forward to going home and pretending we're on a second honeymoon."

"We've already had a honeymoon and the majority of the time, we act like we're still on it." She had let go of his hand and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Maybe she'd get her way with the dog if she threw a kink at him in the bedroom. "I'm tired tonight anyway, so don't get your hopes up."

"It's just now six o'clock and you're too tired?"

"Yep."

Jacob sped up a little. She knew he was trying to get home faster, but she shifted away from him and pretended to rest. He didn't say anything else about her act, but he knew she was full of it. She remembered during the ceremony how much she was looking forward to getting him back home and all to herself. She felt the turn and bumps along the driveway, "Home, Bells, so you can stop pretending you're asleep."

She yawned and stretched, "Can I have a dog?"

He rubbed his chin and fixated on her pleading expression. He finally said, "I'll think about it," which was better than his first answer.

"Fine...I was all set an hour ago to run inside with you and let you ravish me, but now I'm only thinking about it, because I'm not sure if I'm up for it after a long day."

She opened her door, and headed to the house. He grabbed her before she got there and threw her over his shoulder. Bella was hanging upside down. She pounded on his back and kicked her feet. "Put me down, Jake." She was still adjusting to not being able to overpower him at will. "No fair. You know I can't fight back anymore."

He tossed her on the bed seconds later. "You know I don't like games, honey. Using sex as a weapon to get your way? I thought we put a stop to that long ago. Now you're going to get it."

She scrambled to pull herself up. He was already climbing on the mattress with her. "I'm refusing, so back off."

"Can't refuse me, I'm your husband."

"I beg to differ. No means no."

"Wrong answer, I'm going to tickle you until you can't breathe, Bells. Starting now." He started in on her immediately. She couldn't stop him, he was too strong. He was merciless, tickling her sides and under her arms even behind her knees. That was the worst spot. It took awhile to catch her breath, but she begged for him to quit.

"I'm going to pee if you don't stop."

He paused. "Are you convinced?"

"Of what," she panted.

"That I'm in charge?"

She reached out and grabbed over his crotch since she already knew what was going on down there when he was tickling her. He sucked in a breath. "You sure about that Black? Cuz I'd beg to differ. I think I'm in charge and after I'm done with you, I'm pretty confident you'll be going out one day soon to buy my dog."

* * *

_Edward's POV_

_**Before the hit**_

_I disconnected with the call I'd been waiting for. Patience was a virtue. I'd done exactly as I'd been asked. I let Bella go, she didn't want me anymore. They all said it. I had to accept it. I told her long ago, I'd let her go if that's what she wanted. I didn't mean it, but I did all I needed to be sheer perfection in her eyes, a naive teenage girl's eyes. None of them understood, she was my singer...then my mate. I admit my failings having a hard time accepting the change that brought, but I never ceased to love her. Bella belonged with me. She most definitely didn't belong to a mongrel. I did my best to stay occupied. Carlisle says he'd never been more proud. Even Rose complimented me today. It's been two long years. Time never meant anything until now. This is what I always knew, Bella needed to be needed. She thrived on it. It's one of the reasons, I was able to cancel out her fears so quickly. She needed me, like the air she breathed. As much as I loved our daughter, her existence changed everything. I have to wonder what life would be like if she hadn't been conceived. Her short, tragic life proved to me she really should have never been. Bless her tiny soul. I'm a monster of sorts for uttering the thought, but I feel as if her earthly departure cut the final thread that held Bella to me. I'm finally ready, she will also be ready, because Bella can't exist alone. If she was to lose Jacob, she wouldn't do well alone. There's only one place she'd retreat. So like I said, patience is a virtue but I've been patient long enough._

**After**

_My revelry hadn't lasted. I couldn't believe those two buffoons didn't follow through. I had no idea what had gone wrong. There was no way for me to find out just yet. All I knew was the money remained. They weren't supposed to contact me, but I'd know it was a success when the transfer occurred. No way would those greedy miscreants not have collected payment. What the hell had Black done? Killed them, tortured them? Did they talk and tell him who hired them? Rose wasn't using her phone either. They all lived in a fantasy world that I didn't know every single thing that went on around me. Bella was my life, the only reason for my existence. I knew everything that was necessary to keep tabs on her. I had been so patient but that was wearing thin. It was time to move her home. Her detachment after Renesmee had gone long enough. I had no idea why she'd carried on as long as she had with Black. In the beginning, I wasn't sure how strong the wolf still was, since he seemed much more committed to business than the Quileutes for a long time. It was complicated to trust others with my mission, but also impossible for me to get too close._

_ Those acquaintances I sent to Aspen were useless. I had a tail on him after giving the annulment. I was pretty sure what would soon occur. He couldn't wait a day before forcing her into a marriage with him. It was a shame my friends couldn't end it that first week, but they were concerned since Jacob and Bella always traveled side by side. "A strong vampire with a shield and an alpha male shapeshifter? We don't even like you that much, Edward," was their feeble excuse. __They returned to Europe after that worthless phone call. Again, I had suffer in silence._

_The publishing company gave me a cover and the ability to search out the right kinds of people to employ. I gift wrapped that job for them. They only had to aim, shoot and flee. It would have been flawless no matter how strong the wolf was. I was suspecting for awhile, he didn't phase much if at all. There was something when I read Rose's thoughts before she recited her favorite opera in her head after catching me staring one evening not long ago. _

_Hopefully, if they were caught, they were dead. They were of no use to me any longer...failures, as were most humans. They better not have carried anything with them that would lead back to me. I didn't have a pack of wolves at my door and it had almost been a week, so I suspect, they got one instruction right. _

_I held the picture I loved so much in my hands. "Dearest love, don't ever doubt me. I will never fail you again." I always had a backup plan or two or three._

_My other phone vibrated from my desk drawer. There was one of them. It was my best one to date if I was so inclined to pat my own back. _

_"Hello beautiful. I was just about to call you."_

_"Oh, Masen...really?"_

_"Of course, would I lie to you?"_

_She laughed like a giddy school girl in my sensitive ears. I grimaced remembering the lengths I would need to go to in order to convince her I was irrevocably in love with her. A woman liked that needed that sort of attention. I would give it even if it turned my stone interior sour. It was necessary. She was putty in my hands and would bring me information that she'd never even realize she was providing. When I'm done with her, Jacob Black will pay the ultimate price and Bella will be mine again. I'm sure of it!_

**_~Thanks so much for reading._**

**_So, mystery plans, mystery woman...who could it be?_**


	9. Chapter 9:Snips, Snails,and Puppy Dog

_**~A/N So, my tentative plan is to hit one fic at a time really hard. It worked out well with my all human story, Butterfly Wishes. Right now, it's a toss up between Won't Go and this one. I'm updating both this week and then I'll make my decision. I did it, I updated all my fics this week!**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 9: Snips, Snails and Puppy Dog Tails

He followed the sounds of her clicking fingers. She was busy at work on her computer. "You're up early."

"I'm always up early," she quipped.

"Yeah, well I figured after last night, you might be a little more tired. Just say the word and I'll up my game."

"Down boy...you can't up it anymore, it's maxed out. I'm just ready to work again. I also updated the blog for the first time since the rebirth."

He was proud of her. She was worried she'd lose her edge if she was reduced to one of those mere humans she chronicled but he read her stuff and it was just as good. "Plus I've got a grocery list a mile long. I went through all the guys' favorite recipes and tried to come up with something for everyone. You ready to get going?"

He said he needed coffee first, so he headed to the kitchen. She made him something to eat, it was covered on the stove. He poured them both a mug and returned to the office.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'm only drinking herbal tea."

"Why? I thought you liked the way I made the coffee."

"I do, but this seems like a more sound choice."

"Bells...is there something I should know?"

"That I'm being as healthy as humanly possible..." she giggled. "I like the sound of that, don't you?"

"Yes, but I thought we agreed to have a relaxed approach. This isn't going to be one of those times that you obsess about something, is it?"

"I never obsess." He picked up the grocery list from in front of her. "Hmm...produce, dairy, canned goods, meats. Shall I continue? This is like a damn novel."

"Yes, please do. I forgot how well you read."

"Not a single item is out of its category. This so-called grocery list you made could be published, it's so precise, so yes, I know how you obsess. Follow me to the pantry or our closet to further prove my point."

She insisted it was about getting in and out in the fastest possible way. It wasn't some anal compulsion.

Once he had possession of the list, it was time to break the news. "Anyway, it's too soon for you to be out. Embry's coming over. He's going to the store with me. Shane and Paul will be here with you."

"Absolutely not. This is too big of an undertaking. I need to go."

Jacob wasn't budging. He wasn't taking her to the market no matter what she said. He told her there was no way they'd screw it up the way she had it categorized.

"I have to cook for a pack of wolves, three meals and snacks everyday. I need real food that I can make entire meals with. If I send you two alone, who knows what you'll come back with. I know you. You'll be back with chips, frozen chicken and beer."

"I won't vary from the list, I swear."

"I want to go."

"I know you do, but the answer's no."

She did the pouty face he knew all too well, but in the end she relented. She knew why he was being so protective. She voiced her concern about his safety as well. He knew he wasn't invincible but he'd already gotten so much stronger in such a short amount of time. Once he took over the pack, the energy flooded him. It was almost as if each wolf gave him a piece of themselves. He'd sensed some of that power seeping in long before he broke off alone but he always denied it. Not anymore...he did whatever it took to be the most powerful leader the pack had ever dealt with.

"I promise, I'll get it all done. How could I go wrong with this masterpiece? Besides, Embry does all the shopping, since Samantha takes night classes. He knows his way around. I was a bachelor for years, I somehow managed to survive without you?"

"Really, you were surviving without me?"

"Well, I didn't go hungry, let's not think about the rest."

* * *

Bella stepped out on the deck and brought a cold drink to Shane. He said Paul was running around. Bella was still working on getting to know the youngest three. She asked him what was up and how his family was making general small talk.

Every once in awhile a text came through.

**Wth is kale?**

She'd type a response.

**Almond milk, how do you make milk out of a nut? **

**Dairy section, it's on the list.** **Don't screw up or I'm sending you back. Love you.**

"I'm good, Linx is kinda messed up."

She knew from Jake, those two were best friends.

"Oh no, why?"

"A girl."

Bella thought..._teenage drama_, but asked what the story was.

"He really likes this girl from school but she's dicking...oh, sorry...she's pulling his chain, if you know what I mean. She acts like she likes him but she just told this other guy she'd go out with him. Linx is moping around. I say who needs her, we can get girls...one of the perks." He puffed out his chest.

"Don't you go breaking a bunch of hearts."

"I won't."

"And be safe at all times."

"I know...Quil gave us the talk and Jake gave another when he took over." He admitted Jake's safe sex lesson was a little more serious than Quil's had been.

Bella felt real sympathy for Linx. She told Shane to tell him to come speak to her. Her perspective about leading two guys on was a little unique. Maybe the poor girl was confused and didn't know what she wanted. She was grateful to be over and done with those years. She might still look like a teenager but she certainly didn't feel like one anymore...thank God.

"I really don't know the whole story, but maybe it'll work out the way he wants eventually. If Jacob had just moved on..." she knew he should have, obviously, "we wouldn't be here right now. I can't imagine not being in this life with him now."

Paul approached the house about that time. He told the pup to get lost, it was his turn to run.

"Got any food for me?"

"Yes, since you asked so nicely...come on." She brought him in to give him the last of their lunchmeat and bread. She pulled out some salad with fruit and nuts and joined him for lunch. "You want some?"

"No thanks...that looks a little too green."

Bella wanted to know how the kids were doing. He said Rachel was ready to work part-time again, so they were going to go to a little preschool, "Mom's day out or something."

"That's cute. They'll make new friends." Bella and Paul were an unlikely pair. She'd grown accustom to his rudeness over the years. He was almost too nice in her opinion since she was a human. He jumped up to do the dishes for her, even her salad plate. She tried to help.

"I got it. Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, I trust you."

"I've been a real dick for a long time...before, after, during. I'm sorry."

"Jeez, Paul, you don't have to apologize. I wasn't exactly normal. I kinda liked trading barbs. You kept me on my toes."

She noticed a scrape on his back. "What's that?"

"Occupational hazard."

"You hurt yourself randomly as a wolf? I don't think so, what are you leaving out?"

"Jake doesn't like to be second guessed."

"Oh my gosh, he attacked you...jeez. He's so ramped up lately."

"Yeah, well...I have to get use to him being in charge. Kinda looks like your mark, huh? Don't get me wrong. I'm not his little bi..."

"Shut it, right there. Don't you dare say that. I'm not either. I'm his mate...his partner. We're equals, Jacob tells me that all the time."

Paul leaned in closer and sniffed her a little too close to Jacob's mark. "I use to hate the way you smelled. It didn't seem right...you shouldn't have been one of them. Now, your scent calms me, only second to Rachel. All of them agree, there a bunch a pussies, afraid to admit it because Jake's so possessive."

"I'm glad if it helps. Was Rachel really mad about what happened to you?"

"Yeah, she whined and carried on 'my baby brother's more animal than man' but he did me a favor because I got some excellent tlc out of it."

"Always making it about sex, you wolves..."

"Yep, imprint sex...it's the best. Am I right?" he winked and threw an arm over her shoulder.

The door opened up at the perfect time. "Plan on keeping that arm, Lahote. Your hand's a little too close." Jacob eyed her chest.

"Knock it off, Paul and I are making peace once and for all. Stop being such a jealous caveman. I take it you got everything. You were gone long enough. Why are you empty handed?"

"Go...help the others unload everything. I have a surprise for Bells." He came closer and hugged her.

"Damn, I missed you. I don't like being away from you at all." Jacob wiped his hands all over her neck and arms. "Gotta get his smell off you." He attacked her exposed skin with tons of wet kisses.

"Stop it..." she laughed. "You're tickling me. Where's this surprise?"

"Might I say first, that you owe me...big time for that excursion and for what you're about to see."

"Okay, I'm forever in your debt."

"No, I mean it. You owe me. I'm already making a mental list of ways you can repay me with sexual favors."

"Can I see the surprise or not?"

Paul and Shane brought in armfuls of bags at once. She thought she should get to the cold stuff, but Jacob said he'd carried the cooler, that could wait. He brought her to the door and advised her to cover her eyes. He put his arm around her and guided her outside.

"Ready. Open em."

She blinked and looked towards the direction he had her pointed. There was Embry kneeling in the grass with the cutest little puppy she'd ever seen.

"A dog!" She screeched in his ears. "You got me the dog." Bella ran to meet their new family member.

"I love it, boy or girl?"

Embry explained, "Girl, the male didn't submit to Jake. He growled but this lil cutie...she's already obedient."

"Oh my gosh, she's part of the pack already. She knows you're the alpha."

"Not hardly, honey. She's a domesticated dog, not exactly pack material."

"Oh hush up, let her in. I bet she could learn a lot from all of you. I love her, Jacob. Thank you, thank you...you're right, I owe you big time."

Paul made a wildcat noise.

The puppy yipped.

"Names, we have to think of the perfect name." The puppy was fluffy and soft...white with dark shades of gray accents and the most crystal blue eyes. Bella felt like she could almost see right through them.

Paul said to give her a tough name, something badass. "How about Medusa?"

"Ew, no...I want something that describes her."

The others tossed around a few ideas, Bella wasn't sold on any of them yet. She planned to do her research later.

"Supplies? She'll need food and bowls...a collar."

"Already done. I've got everything, remember how I was gone for hours?"

"So you knew all along you were going to get my dog?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't shut up about it and you know I can't say no to you. She has to be good though. I mean it, no making messes, tearing up shit or not listening. I can't have the distraction."

"Oh, she will be. I'll work with her all the time. She'll be the best. I promise."

Bella had such fun with the puppy the rest of the day. It was obvious she totally respected Jacob but he said they really need her to finalize the name.

"I'm naming her Tikaani."

"What? Why?"

"I looked it up, it's Inuit for wolf, makes sense right...and it's beautiful."

"Bells, we're far from Eskimos and this dog is even further from being a wolf. Quit trying to put her in my pack."

She called Tikaani and the dog ran to her feet She stuck her tongue out at Jacob. "See...she already loves it."

"I've been calling her girl, dog and pup all day and she responds to that as well. I doubt she knows your weird Eskimo name the first time you say it, but if that's what you want...go ahead, she's your dog."

"Ours, she ours, Jake. You can shorten it, if you want."

"To what?"

"I don't know, Tiki's cute."

"I thought this was a fierce she-wolf and now you want her to be cute."

"Can't she be both?"

He pulled her into his lap and picked up the dog to join them. Bella kissed her husband and Tiki joined in, lapping at both their faces.

"I'm so happy right now."

"Me too, babe. You smiling and laughing always makes me happy."

"Thanks for the dog."

"You knew I'd cave."

"Yep, I sure did, but you were super sexy pretending like you wouldn't."

Jacob advised her to get the dog in her set-up so they could go to bed. "And I mean it, she's not sleeping on our bed. I can't perform with an audience."

She wasn't pushing her luck. Bella got Tiki settled in a crate with soft warm bedding after letting her out for the last time that night. She patted her dog and told her goodnight.

"Don't worry, I'll cuddle you on the bed soon enough. He's being silly, that man can perform anywhere."

The dog yipped. Jacob hit the lights. "I heard that."

She climbed over him, "Of course, you did. Now lie back and let me thank you properly for taking care of me and keeping me happy. You said I owe you and payback starts now." She scooted down his body and made him a very happy husband for the next hour or more.

* * *

Jacob would start to feel the pull the closer he got home each evening. He would struggle to leave her and when he got closer, he would step on the gas and risk breaking all the speeding laws. He checked in often. The past few weeks working, leaving her with various members a the pack hadn't been easy. He approached the house and found Linx and Quil chatting. "You boys look a little worse for wear. Don't fucking tell me there was trouble and no one called me ."

"Shit man, where do I begin?"

Jacob didn't want to hear the rest, he needed to check on Bella, he knew she was inside. He could hear her heartbeat, not to mention when his beat inside his chest, he had confirmation she was fine.

"What's wrong?" he asked once more.

"It's not bloodsuckers bro, it's just her."

"What about her?"

"She's nuts." Linx chimed in and the pup was surely asking for it. Jacob grabbed him by the hair.

"What the hell did you say, kid? You've known Bells better for a good month and you think you can talk shit about her."

Linx backtracked, "Sorry Jake. No, I didn't meant it. Normally, Bella's the best, but today is an off day."

"Translation Quil, what's this kid talking about?"

Quil went on to say Bella had kicked them out, said she didn't want to see them the rest of the day. She tossed food outside in a paper bag. She was tired of boys hovering around her twenty-four seven, sniffing her, listening for her, never giving her any privacy. "It's hormones, man. Trust me, Jenny goes through shit like this. I stay in the woods when she's like that. Give her space, that's what she wants."

Jacob thought _hormones._ Damn, he and Bella never worried about that shit before. He told them to fall back and patrol around the lake while he got to the bottom of it. As soon as he entered the house, the scent hit him. He was pretty sure what was up with her. She was in the kitchen but he couldn't see her. "Bells, where are you?"

He followed crunching and came around the bar to find her hunched over on the hard floor. He had thousands of dollars invested in fine furniture and she was eating something on the kitchen floor. "Honey, what are doing? Why are you crying? Did the guys bother you or something?"

She kept her head down, but growled like he often did when he was pissed. "What did they say? So help me, I'm going to hurt Quil."

"He didn't say anything, just you weren't having a good day. Look at me, baby. Tell what's wrong."

"I can't, I'm ugly. I don't want you to see me."

"Are you crazy? I think about seeing you all day when I'm gone. I stare at your picture on my desk. I miss you like crazy constantly. You could never be ugly, don't hide from me."

"I broke out."

"Huh?"

"My forehead...I have pimples like an awkward teenager. It's awful."

He chuckled, "Is that all? Gosh, no one has perfect skin. Let me see, I'm sure it's barely noticeable."

She slowly lifted her head and he spotted one tiny red blemish above her right eyebrow. It was hardly a breakout. She had smeared makeup and watery eyes. She also had salt on her lips and chocolate smeared on her fingers.

"Honey, what the hell are you eating?"

"Chips and melted chocolate."

He frowned, "What happened to your whole foods organic diet?"

She dipped another potato chip in her bowl of melted chocolate and babbled with her mouth open. "Jeez, Jake I can splurge every once in a while. I don't always crave kale and quinoa."

He still wasn't sure what those foods were yet. "Of course, I've just never seen you eat shit like this, at least not together."

"Are you worried I'll get fat?"

"No, not at all. Where's this coming from?"

"Sorry, I'm not perfect anymore." He didn't feel like mentioning it, since she was already in a terrible mood. It wasn't like she was really perfect as a vamp either.

"So you got your period, huh? Is that why you're melting down?"

"Oh my god, I was right...you all can smell it, probably a mile away, I feel so disgusting." She jumped up, tossed her snacks on the counter and ran to the bathroom.

"Bella come on. I'm your husband. We can talk about it. It's good right? Everything's working, like Leah said should happen."

She eventually came out of the bathroom and grabbed hold of him. She cried on his dress shirt.

"I thought I'd be pregnant already and now this. Ugh, I'm miserable. My stomach's bloated, and I'm irritable. I forgot what cramps felt like. That shit hurts."

"I'm sorry honey. There's so much you have to learn all over again. It can't be easy, but I'm here. I love you."

"I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not." Bella pulled up her sweat pants. She had razor burn, and several nicks on her legs.

"I still don't know how to shave properly. I hope you aren't attached to the bare down there look because I'm not touching that area until I improve."

He assured her bare, natural whatever she wanted was fine by him. "I love you, no matter what. You're always my sexy girl."

"HA!" she exaggerated. "Look at what I'm wearing, look at this acne. You call this sexy? I'm disgusting. I'm tempted to chop all my tangled hair off too."

He gave up. It was no use, he wasn't getting through to her. He changed in the bathroom, started a hot bath for her. He also stepped out on the deck, called Quil over and handed him fifty bucks. He told him what he wanted and said he could grab them a pizza as well.

Quil patted his back. "Bella's all woman for sure now, huh, bro?"

"Yeah, she sure is."

"I'm happy for you, I can't say that enough."

Jacob was happy too, but he told Quil he'd probably spend the evening in the woods with them once he and Bella ate.

She was better after her soak and after a few slices of greasy pizza. He held her on the couch and rubbed her stomach. She said it felt better than a heating pad.

"Sorry, I freaked out earlier."

"It's okay. I'm used to your freak outs."

Tiki jumped in her lap and they both stroked her soft fur. She was a good pup. Bella loved her so much. She mothered her like she was their real kid. He was pretty confident that an actual baby was in their near future. He smiled when he kissed the top of her head. They were both ready whenever it happened.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	10. Chapter 10:Sustained Bonds

**_~A/N This one has a little gift at the end because you all are such great readers! _**

**_Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer._**

Chapter 10: Sustained Bonds

Jacob was relieved to be heading home. He was going to have a week at home again. It was about time after working almost everyday for weeks. The pack had been great. They all took care of Bella, but he constantly worried. They were set to stay the weekend on the reservation. The council had some things to discuss with them. They were about to hear a little more about the supposed blessed couple.

As much as the guys helped him out, she returned the favor. Bella fussed over them. She made them more food than they deserved. She listened to their problems, especially the younger ones. Linx had a particular dependence on her. His mom was pretty detached, no one was sure what that was about. Bella helped him with his girl problems.

They had little progress on the Cullen front. Many times, he was almost convinced to show up at the hospital Carlisle worked at. All he could think about was what would happen once he knew the whole story. Could he be convinced right away? It was doubtful. He'd go home, the bloodsucker would read his mind and then all of it would be revealed to him. He was fearful for him to know Bella was human again. The only good thing was Jared found a link with the publishing company and an address in Canada. He was planning a trip up there soon with Charlie. Jacob wasn't willing to leave Bella with that much distance between them, but he was sending Paul and Seth to accompany them.

Tiki greeted him in the yard like normal. She was a good dog. Bella kept insisting she was an honorary pack member. He swore the dog listened to them, because she tried to go out with him constantly when ran the perimeter. He usually allowed it, but if he instructed her to stay with Bells, she did. She was obedient, took orders well. She was growing and was a nice fit for them. He'd been worried she would make distractions but she never did. Although, that damned stubborn woman had coaxed her into their bed lately. Dammit, if she didn't jump up and curl up at his feet every night about three in the morning.

Bella pulled him inside quickly, she had something that had just come through on the computer. It was a message over the blog from Rose. She couldn't understand why Bella wouldn't answer any of them. She said she must be alright if the blog was still being updated.

"What do I do?"

"Nothing."

"How about I use a little code embedded in my next passage."

"What the hell are you talking about? You pretending to be a secret agent again?"

"Vampire family...sometimes, us girls used certain words to mean certain things when we didn't want the men to know what we were discussing. You know how it is when everyone hears every single thing you have to say."

"Yeah, but still. What kind of code?"

"I'll have to think about it."

"What if the bloodsucker knows all your damn codes already? He probably does."

Bella said it was a given that Edward knew something went wrong and that Jacob was still very much alive. He commented as long as he didn't know she was very much alive was what he was trying to prevent.

She suggested giving him some false hope instead. "What if I simply let Rose know that we're fine, but I had to take some time to solely focus on our marriage and I can't have any distractions."

"That sounds like we're having trouble."

"Maybe, maybe not, but it just might be some confusion for Edward if he's snooping."

He said he needed to think about it some more, discuss it with the pack. They enjoyed a peaceful evening at home except for her packing. "It's two nights...do we really need this much stuff?"

"I have to take all of Tiki's things and I'm not sure how I should dress for the council meeting. It's cold if we spend anytime outside like you boys commonly do. Dad and Sue keep their house warm so I'll have to change inside."

He advised her to throw in a few pairs of shorts for him and he was done, but he watched her go through his closet for more appropriate things. "Bells, let's go to bed. I'm not going to be able to touch you for 48 hours, so I need something to tide me over."

"Who says, you can't touch me all weekend?"

"I say...no getting busy with a man's daughter under his roof. It's a hard and fast rule."

She laughed, "It is not. Dad knows we're married, he heard all about my blog. I think he knows you get busy with me and you just said hard and fast."

Jacob shook his head. He was adamant. She didn't seem convinced he was going to hold out, but if it truly made him uncomfortable, then she said she understood.

* * *

They had a long informative meeting with all the elders and Billy. It lasted for hours. They wanted to know all the details about the search for Edward. When everyone else headed home, Jacob and Bella stay later with Old Quil. First thing he inquired about was if he'd be allowed to inspect the marks again. He assured Jacob he wouldn't touch. Jacob showed his first and explained the healing and how he doesn't have another scar that looked anything like it.

"Because it's mystical. Hers was the first step to sealing your bond."

Bella turned away from him for modesty purposes but Jacob pulled her shirt up to show the back of her shoulder. He brushed a finger over it and she sighed with contentment.

"It is a source of comfort and pleasure."

He knew she was embarrassed about discussing such things with the old guy, but they were having a very open conversation.

Quil added, "And healing."

Jacob was curious to hear his theories about the mark giving Bella some of her accelerated healing.

He read from some ancient documents about the blessed couple. Taha Aki gave them his blessing when he gave them their lives back. Bella and Jacob would be responsible for the training, guidance and foundation of the strongest pack in history.

Bella spoke up about the past. "The pack grew when the newborn army was coming, they're even larger now. Jacob is so strong. Is something worse coming? Is that why all this is happening?"

He didn't know the future but a deranged vampire solely focused on destroying the alpha could be enough to ignite the gene in some. "You both face danger. Protection has to exist. We have no idea how much worse things can get. It's not only about huge numbers that present a threat. There was an unbalance for many years between Jacob's wolf and the La Push pack. It's finally back in order and nothing can come between them."

He often spoke directly to Bella. She wasn't so convinced she could be the alpha female they all needed. "I made the worst mistake imaginable. I shouldn't have been given a second chance, but here I am. Taha Aki basically told me not to screw up this time. I'm really afraid of disappointing them."

"You won't. You're different. This is your destiny." He reminded them the synchronized heartbeats along with the marks proved their souls were connected. He cautioned them to always heed the warnings. "Neither of you will survive without the other. If you perish, child...the alpha was die or vice versa, Jacob. She only lives as long as you do."

* * *

The next day, Jacob had training with the pack. Bella asked if she could spend more time with Old Quil and he said he would love that. That evening, they had a quiet dinner with Sue, Charlie and Seth's family. Jacob tried to get his dad to come, but he said they'd all get together the following day. The long council meeting had drained him. Bella said it felt so natural to be in her father's home again even though she'd never gotten to hang out there with all of them like that for over a decade. Once she married Cullen, she never spent much time at Charlie's and after he moved to the reservation with Sue, it was never an option.

They snuggled together in the much smaller bed in Sue's guest room. Jacob wouldn't allow Tiki to join them because it was already cramped enough.

"I'm kinda liking this small bed," she giggled.

"Oh yeah, me too except it's hot as hell in here. What's wrong with Charlie and Sue?"

"They're older, they get cold easier."

He pulled her closer and she pointed out the obvious, "I thought you said no getting busy in my dad's house."

"Yeah, but we did all that talking about the marks and then my mind went to the night I gave you yours. It's making me have thoughts."

"I can be quiet," she tickled his neck with soft kisses.

They started up a little kissing, but Jacob pulled away. "Dammit, he's up again. Why does Charlie keep going to the bathroom?"

Bella laughed some more.

Things quieted down soon enough and they resumed their smooching session. He believed her, they could be quiet. After all, he was the only one with supernatural hearing. It wasn't like Charlie was outside the door, but then he heard him again in the kitchen and down the hall, so technically, he was outside their room.

He stopped again, "It's no use. Why doesn't he go to bed?"

"My dad's always operated on little sleep. I think he has insomnia issues."

He was going to have to suffer for the rest of the weekend. "It's fine, let's get some sleep." The brief hiatus was going to make their homecoming that much better.

Jacob worked the whole day with the pack. The boys at school were that much closer to phasing. A few of them did a little surveillance. They had yet to push them too much, but Brady and Paul were options. He knew Bella was eager to learn as much as she could from Quil's grandfather, then she planned to meet up with the rest of the girls. They were having a larger dinner event that night at her father's.

All those lost years, he felt out of place at the bonfires. He finally knew why. When they were together with their pack, he felt completely at ease. There was a sense of belonging that had escaped him for a long while. She snuggled against him on a blanket. Most of the pack had headed outside after dinner to sit around a fire.

Bella reminded him of one of the best things they'd learned over the weekend was she never would know what it felt like to be one second without him. "We'll go together. That's good, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm not eager for it to be anytime soon." He reminded her he'd also never feel what he felt like the night he briefly lost her after Ness's birth.

"We both know how desperate and dark that place is and I'm in no hurry to cross over. I want a long, happy life with you, but also a peaceful one. I hope the danger ends soon. I have to be super careful. I can't take any risks. I get that now, better than I understood before. I think I've been foolish."

"How so?"

"Our lake house. As much as I love it, maybe I should spend more time on the reservation until you figure out where Edward is. The guys watching me are more vulnerable at our place and so am I. Can we figure out a compromise?"

He had heard some similar warnings from his private meeting with his father, so he said he'd look into finding them a temporary place. "It can't be at Charlie's. I mean...if I'm working a lot you can stay there, but us together, no way. I've barely survived these two days."

He told her they didn't have to lock up the house indefinitely. He felt confident when he was there and the pack was on patrol, they were safe. It would only have to be those times when his job demanded more of him.

"I miss the corporate apartment too." They had the best dates in the city when she'd stay with him.

"Maybe you can come with me again soon. We can bring extra protection. I still want to take you to that warm, beautiful beach someday soon."

"Yeah, because I'll stink on the slopes."

"I'll protect you Bells. I promised you a hundred years once. You know I don't break my promises."

She said that was one of the best constants in her life. "Not too long ago, you wanted to live out a normal life. I can't help but wonder if you feel like your choices were taken away from you again."

He knew one day, they'd have that normal life, but he'd phase as long as he needed to take care of the pack and the tribe. Protecting her was the most important thing.

"Old Quil says he believes I'll only age if you are no longer phasing. Do you think that's right?"

"Makes sense, does that make you feel better?"

"Yeah, not that I want to be young indefinitely, been there, done that, but I'm glad. I asked him if we should wait on starting a family?"

"Do we really need his input on that?"

"I don't know, but I asked anyway."

"Don't leave me hanging. What did he say?"

"He said we better not, the alpha is long overdue providing the tribe with an heir. "You hear that mister? I need you to get me knocked up asap."

He pushed her hair out of the way and described exactly how he planned to go about that as soon as they got back home the following day.

* * *

Jacob had threatened to pull over if she didn't stop. She couldn't help it, Bella couldn't keep her hands off of him. The weekend had been just as much of a challenge for her as well. They slept in that small bed and had to spend a great deal of the time describing their incredible bond.

"Knock it off, or we're going to run off the road."

"You know I can take care of your little problem while you're driving. I've done it before."

"I remember, but Tiki's in the backseat, so let's wait until we're at home."

She reached back and tickled under their dog's ear. She loved to be scratched on her head. "You make Daddy shy."

"Daddy? Come on, honey. Tiki knows I'm the master, not her daddy."

Bella walked Tiki around the yard while Jacob unloaded the car. Once she'd done all her business, they came inside. She offered to make them some lunch, but he shook his head.

"Tiki, go to your bed," Bella recognized the alpha tone.

The dog ran over to her sleeping spot in the living room. He bent his finger and motioned for her to follow him. She knew he had other appetites that needed satisfied first. Jacob pulled her in their room and got right to it. He spun her around and she flattened her hands against the door. He lifted her hair, put his hot mouth under her ear and spoke against her skin all the things he planned to do to her.

She felt desire pool in her center. He lifted her top off and sucked his mark.

"Oh baby, yes...that feels so good. Touch me, when you do that, Jake."

He growled and pressed her more into the wall. His expert fingers opened her jeans. They didn't stop there, he slid them inside her panties.

"So fucking wet for me," he purred in her ear.

"Uh huh," she was losing the ability to think straight. He pushed two fingers inside her and resumed sucking the mark.

She was so worked up from all the dirty talk in the car, it was going to be easy for her. He only had to flick her clit a few times before she declared, "Oh God, I'm coming."

"I know...that's it, come hard...squeeze your sweet pussy on my fingers."

Dirty talking Jake got to her every time. She couldn't wait to get completely naked and enjoy every part of him.

He walked her over to the bed. They finished undressing. She fell on her back and spread her legs so he would know how badly she wanted him. Jacob stood in front of her and moved his hand under his nose.

"You're ripe, honey. That's what's been driving me crazy all weekend." He licked the fingers that had been inside of her moments before, "Um...so good."

She thought about his statement. She knew what it meant and it made her want him even more. There were no guarantees, but how special would it be to make a baby with him after all they learned over the weekend? She and Jacob were so strong together and they would forever be together, in life and in death. They had a common mission, the pack looked to them for everything.

He fell to the floor and pulled her to the edge of the bed. She knew how much they both loved what he was about to do to her. His tongue flattened out and swiped over her. She was still so completely sensitive from the orgasm at the door, it felt exquisite. He was gifted, there was never anything tentative about it. Jacob consumed her, only pausing occasionally to take a deep breath or tell her how good she tasted. When he added his fingers, she came unglued.

He took extra time down there. She was worried it was almost time to beg, but he knew her so well. Just when she couldn't take anymore because she was so sensitive, he replaced his fingers and tongue with his magnificent cock. Jacob slammed into her. His knees were on the edge of the bed and he held her up to meet all his thrusts. She could still taste the remnants of her nectar on his lips. She was incredibly turned on by it. They shared everything: physically, emotionally and spiritually. He easily coaxed another orgasm out of her that way. They moved back to the headboard and she assumed a position reminiscent of the marking night. She began to wonder if he needed to bite her again.

"You can...I mean, I want you to."

Jacob angled her ass so he could slip back inside her. He didn't say anything but he reached her mark with his mouth again. He didn't bite down but licked and sucked over it again while he fucked her from behind. She reached down and he guided her hand. They stimulated her clit together until she was on the brink. Jacob took over knowing exactly what she needed.

They went on for awhile longer until she was sure her legs and hips would give out, but his deep husky bass, grunted out..."Mine." He sunk his teeth into her mark. It wasn't painful like the first time, all Bella felt was pleasure as he held her with his mouth and spilled his seed deep inside her.

They fell onto the mattress together. "Holy shit, baby. You're amazing. My vagina is a quivering mess. I bet I can't do it again for at least a week."

A deep throaty laugh followed, "I hope not, I want some more of that action...real soon."

"Did you? I mean is it the same or different? What's it look like?"

"It looks the same, honey. It's just a little swollen and redder this minute. The wolf knows, it's exactly the same spot, just not as deep." He licked over it and she quivered down below again.

"I love you so much, Jake."

"Love you too."

"What if we really made a baby?"

"It was a lot of...you know what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I think so...tons of virile, wolf spunk. I already feel pregnant."

They both had a good laugh, "That's hysterical. Let's wait and see...no worrying, we promised."

"I'm not worrying, I'm confident."

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_

_**I think it's obvious I'm giving you all a few chapters of sweet and happy before I pull the rug out from under you. Things will soon get real dramatic, so prepare yourselves.**_


	11. Chapter 11:Undeniable

_**~A/N This one's a little short, but I found a good place to end. I also desired to give you one last bit of sweetness before a little...uh, I mean, a lot of drama takes place. **_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 11: Undeniable

Jacob and Bella spent the entire next day in bed. She had been wrong about not being able to do it again. They did it plenty that week. Jared and Charlie made their trip, so by the following weekend, they had a huge meeting with all the pack, Billy and her dad.

Edward had started the publishing company in Canada. They were only able to come up with a variety of mailboxes and bogus addresses. Weird thing was that the company was established over eighteen months prior and not a single book was associated with it.

"It's a dummy company...we figured that much." Charlie told them. "He's done a supreme job at covering his tracks. There's so many names associated with the trail we found. So far, none of them appear to be real. I can't help but think the little prick is fucking with us on purpose. This is a game to him, Bells and over my dead body are you the prize. These boys will get him, I'm confident."

They planned to keep digging. Edward had to mess up sometimes. Bella was the only one that didn't really believe that. He had over a hundred years of practice. He knew how to work people. He was a master manipulator, combined with those mind reading abilities...she wondered if it was possible to ever come out on top in a face off with him.

Bella worried about Jacob for many reasons. He was starting to sleep less and less. She felt him leave their bed many nights. Even the dog was restless when he was. He would feel a sense of urgency to phase and patrol the area for himself. He also had two guys out there at all times, but he had to check for himself that they were all safe. At least, they found a small cabin on the reservation. It needed a few minor repairs and improvements. The guys were chipping in to get it set up for them. She was going to start staying there no later than the end of the month. Jacob had no choice but to go on a three day business trip. He tried to get one of his team members to take his place, but the topic that needed pitching was something no one else knew inside and out like he did. He'd be in Florida. Bella thought for a second she might accompany him and see her mother, but the meetings were in Miami, nowhere near Renee.

She'd reached out and finally had a conversation with her after a very long time. She'd try to speak to her a few times when she was married to Edward. It had been very trying. Her mother would beg and plead for her to visit. She went through a whole array of emotions with Bella over the phone.

"You were paying me back for being a rotten mother, weren't you? You have no idea how many nights I went to bed mourning you, because I knew you were dead."

That was the hardest thing to hear, and she had been dead just like she feared. "No, and Mom you weren't rotten by any means. I'm so sorry." Bella admitted there had been some resentment, but she put the blame on herself, where it should be. She told her she'd made terrible choices. The only solution she could come up with was to tell her a mixed up version of the truth. She told her Edward was an abusive husband, not in the smack you across the face way, but he wouldn't allow her to be with anyone other than him. Bella took a deep breath and told Renee they had a child together, but she was not well and that she had a short life. "That's all I can say about that, Mom. It's too painful, I was ashamed. I didn't want you to know how bad I was, but Jake saved me. Things are completely different now."

"Jacob Black? If you got away from Edward and married Jacob, why didn't you tell me?"

"I needed a little more time. Charlie and I fixed our relationship which was equally broken. Now I want that for us too. Mom, listen carefully, Edward's not right in the head. If he ever makes any contact, hang up and please call this number. Don't give him a second of your time." She really wanted to say don't say a word or he'll read you even over the phone.

Renee promised as soon as it was safe she and Phil wanted to reunite with her. It was a bittersweet reunion over the phone. Both of them cried, laughed, and yelled at times. She was happy to know the first step was made to healing for them. Bella had missed her mother often but there was never anything she could do about it.

* * *

Bella reached for Jacob but he'd already left. She vaguely remembered him kissing her bye but she was exhausted for some reason. She tried to take a deep breath and met resistance. "Oh my goodness," she sniffled. "I'm sick. What the hell?" Her nose was clogged and she felt a tiny tickle in the back of her throat. She hadn't been around anyone in a couple of months except for trips to La Push. Oh, she remembered Wyatt giving her a big sloppy kiss the last time they stopped by. The kids went to that little day care on the res. Kids carried all kinds of nasty things, didn't they?

_Susceptible to germs and infection...yep, girl you're human._ She smiled even though she felt miserable. She tried to do her daily activities but didn't accomplish much. She searched all over the house for something to take. They didn't even have as much as an aspirin. Why would they? Wolf and vampire residence, previously. She could tell the guys. She wasn't sure who was out there, they hadn't come by. She wouldn't be able to send one of them off anyway.

Bella took a long soak and used her eucalyptus bath salts which helped a little. She made soup and drank lots of water, but she only wanted to sleep. She fell asleep longer than she intended. She meant to text Jacob to stop off at the drugstore. She got a hold of him but realized he left work a little early and was almost home.

"You're sick, honey? You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, listen to my voice. I feel terrible."

"Awe, poor baby. I'm coming home to take care of you. Hmm. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"I'll be there in less than fifteen minutes. I wanna try something, but Sue and Charlie are stopping by, I just got a call they were out shopping and wondered if we were busy. I'll call Sue when I get there. She can get a list of your symptoms and buy the right things."

Jacob came in and found her bundled up on the sectional with a hot mug of tea and a roaring fire. "Damn, it's smoldering in here." He felt her head. "You're a little feverish." He told her he wanted to test something. He moved the blanket out of the way and leaned over her. His hot tongue bathed over her mark.

"Holy shit, Jake...what are you trying to do to me? I'm in no shape for that."

"Shush, honey. Just relax. I'm not trying to sex you up. I'm trying to stimulate your healing."

"Really? You think it'll work?"

"Maybe."

"Then stimulate away, I feel like crap." Jacob paid attention to her mark. He massaged over the area, he pulled off his shirt and put her in his lap, skin to skin. He also plastered kisses and licks over the mark. She let herself drift off in his arms. She heard him on the phone with Sue trying to explain what her symptoms were. He handed the phone to her and went to get a drink and a snack from the kitchen.

Bella explained to Sue how she'd been feeling. Sue told her she could grab her some over-the-counter fever reducer and a few other cold remedies.

"Sweetie, I know you and Jacob are trying. Do you think you could be pregnant? When was your last period?"

"You mean my only period."

"Yeah. Sorry, force of habit. It's a standard medical question." Bella recalled the day and told her.

"Well that's a little longer than a month ago, I'm going to grab you a test. There are plenty of things you shouldn't be taking when you're pregnant. I'll try to get a few meds that I know are safe."

Bella had thought for certain they conceived that one Sunday afternoon when he touched up the mark, but honestly they'd both been so preoccupied since then, she hadn't been counting the days. She also never went to the store, and hadn't thought about buying a test herself. The only reason she had tampons the month before was because Leah left her with all the supplies a woman needed, things she'd forgotten about.

Jacob returned to her when she hung up. He looked surprised and excited.

"You heard?"

"Yeah."

Bella already felt a tiny bit better. It was either the thing he did with the mark or the news she was hoping for was true. That definitely altered her crummy mood. Jacob uncovered her, his head fell into her lap. He inhaled deeply.

"Is anything different?"

"Yeah, I think so...just a tad bit, but I'm also scenting your illness. It's a little confusing."

"They'll be here in less than an hour. I can find out for sure then."

"Good," he leaned in again and placed a soft kiss to her lips, "but I think I'm pretty sure already. Bells, honey...we did it. We're pregnant!"

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**And yeah, we're pregnant! Well, not me, but if any of you are...congrats. Bella's finally pregnant after such a long hard road. All should be sunshine and rainbows now, right? Let's just say, I've been in a slightly wicked mood lately. How long can you wait to see how the drama begins to unfold? Hit that review button and let me know.**_


	12. Chapter 12:Omens

_**~Thanks to all of you that stuck it out through the slow chapters after this one started out with a bang. I felt it necessary to show the stages of Bella's renewed humanity. All I can say, is I have some edge of your seat chapters planned out. I felt like starting that right now. Stay tuned...second update of the day.**_

Chapter 12: Omens

Bella watched out the window and saw the outline of a wolf through the dense trees. She missed her old familiar view, but the cabin on the res wasn't bad. It was super cramped. They couldn't have everyone over like they were use to, so they'd go to Sam's or Sue's mostly. She knocked on the glass signaling him to come inside. Soon, Embry and Mark came inside. She made them some dinner. Jacob was going to be late again.

She was tired, more like exhausted but her pregnancy was nothing like the first time. She had no trace of morning sickness, malnourishment or any other ill effects other than needing a daily nap. In fact, they all believed the mark provided her with the perfect immunity and even kept the normal symptoms at bay. Jacob kept that thing humming practically.

She could never find it in her heart to wish her first child never existed. Her life happened for a reason, but it was a fact, the pregnancy with Renesmee had been deadly. She was so blessed to be enjoying a completely human experience. Daddy might be a little more than human, but in their case, it made things better for her not harmful.

She loved recalling the special night a couple of months ago when Sue was on her way with the pregnancy test. Jacob became more convinced by the second they were going to get a positive result. When they read the official test together, they rejoiced. They were so happy. Charlie and Sue heard them screaming from the bathroom and shared the excitement with them all evening. Bella had lost almost all trace of her cold by the next morning. Being with Jacob had proven over and over to be beneficial to her health and well-being.

The uncertainty with Edward was still there, but Bella left a vague message over the blog with Rose. The only reply was they were fine as well, but Edward had moved out. She added he showed up frequently but she thought he was finally normal again. Bella and Jacob knew nothing could be further from the truth. He was absolutely unhinged.

Leah was coming over soon for a check-up. Jacob had been leery of the arrangement, but in the end, he saw why Bella wanted it that way. Leah was certified as a nurse midwife. She'd worked in labor and delivery for years and they weren't certain how Bella's unique body would handle childbirth. She reminded him, doctors performed tests on pregnant ladies, what if she was different? Plus, she thought it was special to imagine their child being born in their home. Hopefully, all would back to normal before her due date and they could be back in the lake house full time.

She kept busy with the blog and some web pages. Jacob wouldn't allow her to take any new projects in case Edward was behind them. They had to consider all the possibilities. She stuck with her regulars, updating or reworking things on an as needed basis. Bella got to know all the elders better. She took Old Quil a special lunch at least once a week so they could have lengthy study sessions on the Quileute tribe. She helped Billy and Rachel do some organizing at the little red house which wasn't so little anymore. Paul had expanded it because of the kids and they thought they might have one more eventually. She finally felt at home in La Push. She remembered the feeling all those years before when she spent all her free time with Jacob, before Edward returned.

Jacob and Leah came in around the same time. He kissed her and headed to the kitchen to seek out his dinner. He was exhausted and had a pack meeting later. They had been pulled in all directions when two more boys finally phased from the res school. Bella got comfortable on the couch and Leah gave her a quick check-up.

He came in the room with them carrying his plate, "Well, how's everything going?"

"Right on schedule," Leah told them before she asked if they wanted to listen? Jacob could already listen but it would be Bella's first time as she was officially in her tenth week. Leah had a handheld doppler that echoed the sound of the baby's heart tones. She said, the baby sounded perfect. The three of them visited a little longer but she was ready to head over to her mother's. She was spending the night, and she and Sue had plans the following day. Leah usually came the long distance to the reservation when she had a couple of days off, but she told Jacob anytime they felt like they needed her, she'd come out asap.

Once they were all alone, Jacob said he was about to have to entertain some clients a couple of evenings. The final negotiations with the Moriyamas was taking place. He needed that contract so bad. "How about we take a couple of the guys and go into the city a few nights? I've already checked and two corporate apartment are free side by side when we need them." He had a couple of late night dinners which she could attend or stay with the guys. He promised to take her to their favorite place on his free night.

Bella was so excited, she'd been cooped up endlessly, it seemed. "Oh my gosh, I can actually eat that amazing food with you. Of course, I want to go. Who should we ask?"

"Paul, Quil and Embry and Seth are my first choices obviously. We'll work with their schedules. I'm only arranging it if two of them can be there each day."

She was hopeful it'd work out. "I wish Linx could go one night. I'm afraid he's never gotten to do much away from the reservation." She saw the reluctant look, "Jake, come on, he's experienced and even though our relationship is newer, he cares about me. You know that. You think the others are more protective but they all are that way at this point. I trust them, even Griffin and River. Those were the two newest wolves, only fifteen years old. Jacob had whipped those wolves into shape in record time. He wasn't messing around.

She wasn't sure, but she thought the frequent meetings were about a planned assault. Jacob was done waiting. He and Bella thought about a last minute warning to Rose because she was concerned for the rest of the family. They would make a decision after the Seattle trip was what he told her before going to the meeting.

"Tiki, come on, girl...the pack's waiting." He called the dog before opening the door. She smiled, her dog...yeah right. The dog loved her, but she was all Jake's. When he was home, she shadowed his every move. He also took her to every meeting. She trained, same as the wolves. Bella went to bed soon after. They would conduct their meeting just behind the cabin. He wouldn't leave her unattended at night...actually, never. Bella was never unattended.

* * *

She was so excited to be traveling to Seattle with Jacob and Linx Sunday evening. Quil was following in his vehicle. She got Jacob to agree to showing the kid a fun time since he didn't have the business meeting until Tuesday and Wednesday. Thursday night was their big date night. She could hardly wait. They had stayed at the lake house for the weekend and had another scheduled meeting on how security would be beefed up all week. The extra detail to the city was meticulously planned out. He promised as soon as they knew about the baby, he wasn't going to allow her to feel like they weren't living their lives to the fullest. She knew what was supposed to happen the following week was in the back of all their minds. They had Embry help Jared with some surveillance and felt confident they knew Edward's pattern and when he'd be visiting at the Cullens place.

It all worked exactly according to the plan. Linx had a blast and Bella couldn't thank Jacob enough for giving him a chance. Shift changes were flawless. Bella went to the first client dinner and stayed with Embry and Shane the next night. Paul and Seth had duty the night Jacob and Bella had their big date night at Jacob's favorite restaurant. The guys followed but did their own thing. It was a magical evening. Bella finally got to taste all the wonderful dishes that were Jacob's favorites. He took her for a nighttime stroll so her food could settle.

Once he visited next door with Paul and Seth to make sure all was clear, he met her in their room to top the evening off with a perfect amount of loving. She was so thankful for that man. He'd given her a great week to remember. They'd all had a blast together. Bella made him promise when all the dust settled, they would bring them all back, including wives. It would be like their weekend when they made it official except they wouldn't all hate her.

After she was a completely satisfied woman, he leaned over and kissed her belly which had the slightest bulge.

"Daddy loves you." She smiled. He told their child the same sentiment on a daily basis. Bella rubbed her fingers through his hair.

"We're so lucky to have you. I swear everyday, I pinch myself to see if this is real."

He moved up her body and kissed her mouth again. "It's real and it's only going to get better and better. I'm going to keep you safe. I love you." She cuddled against him, they both needed their rest. He had a fairly early meeting with the out of town clients, then all of them would head back to the lake house. The pack would probably be at their home the entire weekend for more training and planning. She tried not to worry. Their numbers were high, their focus was flawless and even if they underestimated something Edward might have up his sleeve, he wouldn't stand a chance.

Early in the morning, she woke up to her husband's hot body pressed against her. He always kissed his mark before he left her but he was going a little beyond his normal goodbye. She felt her skin being sucked into his hot mouth.

She rolled over, "Better watch out Black, you have a meeting and this could turn into something."

"Oh, it's already turned." He took her hand and placed it on his need. She thought they were underway to creating a superb morning when her phone went off. That was Rose's ringtone, she was overcome with the urge to answer it. He agreed, but told her to hit speaker.

Jacob spoke, "Blondie."

"What the hell is going on? I'm sick of this...we all are. Bella, are you there?"

He nodded, her voice cracked, "Yes."

"You sound...um, I don't know. I know what you said on the blog, but it makes no sense for you to disappear for months. Edward isn't a problem anymore. He's always wrapped up in his own world and now Alice is having visions. They don't make any sense. You know we can't see you normally, Bella, but she swears her latest relates to you somehow and it's not good. I think we should all meet."

Bella turned the speaker off and reminded him they were going to make contact soon anyway, could they please take a chance and trust them? She was confident, they could.

"Listen, you swear he's nowhere around?"

"No, I haven't seen him in a week. He said he was traveling to Vancouver."

He told her when and where to meet and to bring Alice, Emmett and Jasper. She asked what the hell was going on again. All Jacob would say was Edward wasn't normal and they had proof. He told her it went without saying, there could be no contact between any of them with him before the arranged meeting. She agreed without hesitation.

Their morning sexy feelings quickly faded. Jacob woke Seth and Paul and told them to take Bella home.

She argued, "No, you've already started the plan in motion now. Shouldn't I be here, so they know everything?"

Paul said of course, they'd stick to her like glue until he got off work. They planned on calling in reinforcements for the meeting with the Cullens. Jacob relented slightly, he said he'd make the final decision after his work meeting. He told them if it wasn't such an enormous situation at work, he wouldn't go in, but they were trying like hell to get a certain Japanese contract. It meant loads of money for the company and a hefty bonus for him. He was planning to pay off some bills and see about getting a leave of absence to take care of his pack and family without so many distractions until the baby's arrival, at least. They all knew from Jacob's previous stories, those gentlemen were extremely touchy. They would walk out on them if it wasn't done right. He and his co-workers went through a sensitivity and cultural training session the prior week.

They both assured him she was safe and sound, and they wouldn't leave the apartment. That idea lasted exactly one hour after Jacob's exit. Paul received a frantic call from Rachel. Bella could hear her, because he had to pull the phone away from his sensitive ears. She was sobbing. Wyatt fell off the slide at preschool. He appeared to have a bad break on his upper arm. They could hear his cries as well. Paul remained calm.

"Baby, just take him to the ER, so they can set it. Maybe they can give him something for the pain." He asked who was with her and she said Emily, Samantha and Embry.

"It's worse than the break..." her voice trailed off and Embry took over.

"Man, I'm not joking. Wyatt's hot, really hot. Why would that happen from a fall and a broken arm? I get that we need to go to the hospital but he seems to be getting worse by the minute. What will they think about the temperature?"

Bella immediately started to text Rose. Seth asked if she should be doing that without Jacob. "We have no choice."

Bella gave Rose a quick rundown. She hoped Carlisle was working at the same hospital where he treated Wyatt when he was sick before. Rose texted back immediately and said he was home but Emmett was filling him in as they spoke. Carlisle said they should rush to ER and he'd meet them, and make sure he attended to him.

Paul, of course became very agitated. He was worried about his son, his wife and that he would have to allow a vampire doctor to care for his son. Being away from them during a crisis was unbearable. Bella saw the tension in his face, he broke out in a sweat and the tremors were visible. His wolf was clawing at the surface.

"Go Paul...you need to be there."

"Fuck...I can't. We only stay with you in pairs. It's a fucking order."

Bella insisted. She went as far as breaking the order herself, having no idea if that would work. Meanwhile, Seth was on the phone with Quil telling him to drop everything and come to them.

Paul suggested they all leave together. "I suddenly have a very bad feeling about this whole fucking day. Something's wrong. You feel me, bro?" He asked Seth and he shook his head up and down. Bella looked at the time, Jacob was already in his meeting.

He asked Seth what Quil said. "Well, he said he's up to his armpits in customers, because you're gone, but he can get coverage fairly quickly and be on his way. He's rallying the pack.

Seth told Paul the same, "Go...I've got an idea. I'll go to Jake's office with her. That way as soon as he's out of the meeting, we're all together. By that time, Quil will probably be here. Then Jacob can decide what's next."

Bella could see his hesitation and desperation, "Go right now, Paul Lahote...your family needs you. You are released from Bella duty. Send my love to Rachel and Wyatt."

That final command broke the ties that held him to her side. Seth followed her around the apartment while she got a bag together. She grabbed her keys and they rushed downstairs and got in her car.

She tried to pretend all was fine and she wasn't too concerned. Seth was her brother for all intents and purposes. He wouldn't let her out of his sights. Bella was very worried about Wyatt. Hopefully, Carlisle would neutralize the situation.

Her phone buzzed in her lap. It was Rose again. She scanned the words.

**I wasn't specific to the dog, because he overreacts, but Alice thinks she saw a death scene. No idea why she thinks it somehow involves you. I mean...you're immortal...you can't die. This is a weird day, isn't it? No worries, Carlisle will take care of the pup and we'll see you in a few hours. **

Seth eyed her curiously, "Any other news?"

"No, just Rose saying Carlisle will help Wyatt."

She slid her phone back in her pocket. They'd be at Jacob's office any minute. She was hiding the true content of the text. Seth didn't need the added pressure. She knew he was already really worried he was making the wrong choice and Jacob was going to tear him a new one when he walked out of his meeting and saw them sitting there.

He asked if she should text Jacob. "And totally ruin that crucial meeting? I can't. He needs it to go smoothly and not have this distraction."

"Bella, I think some things are more important than his bonus or his company's contracts."

"I know, but we'll be in his office. What could really go wrong? I'll text him when we're settled, that there was an emergency with Wyatt and you and I are there."

_You're an immortal...you can't die, _played through her mind. It was no longer true. Her hands moved over her lower abdomen. _Daddy will take care of us, soon this will all be a distant memory. _Her faith in Jacob was stronger than her fear. Edward had already tried his worse and failed. Alice was confused, no one was dying. She had only just begun living again.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**And here we go...**_


	13. Chapter 13:Friday the 13th

_**~Thanks so much for the awesome feedback. Ready to reveal some of the predictions many of you made a while back. **_

**_Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer._**

Chapter 13: Friday the 13th

Bella barely sat down in Jacob's desk chair before he barged in. She texted him from the parking garage.

"You aren't blowing the meeting are you? I'm fine."

"No, luckily we just agreed to a fifteen minute break."

Jacob's brow furrowed at Seth. The room was tense. Bella interrupted. "This was the right move, Seth made a good call. We never had this sort of contingency plan."

She stood up and Jacob hugged her tight. He eventually agreed, he felt better she was close to him. "It's just thinking about those minutes when you two were vulnerable in the city makes me nuts. What if he's here in town, just like we are? Dammit, we answered that call this morning and now we can't go back." Jacob touched base with Quil. He was driving, because going wolf around Seattle wasn't possible. Charlie was bringing some of the younger wolves later. They had to leave Collin and Brady on patrol back home. Embry was sticking by Wyatt. Paul had just made it and Carlisle was already examining him. No real word about that, just yet. Jacob fell back in his chair, Bella kept her hands on his shoulders. "That poor kid is five years old. What the hell is happening?"

"I don't know, Jake. I know you're scared, we all are."

Seth broke in, "Bella got another text from Rose on the way over. I think she should show us."

"What the hell, Seth?" Neither of them looked happy all of the sudden. "I already told you what it said." Stupid wolves, they always picked up on her fibs.

"Give me the damn phone, Bells."

She handed it to her husband. Her head fell forward. Jacob looked like he could burst out of his skin any second. "Why were you hiding this? What the hell? I knew I could never fully trust those fucking leeches. I overreact. Seriously, that's why she's willingly putting you in jeopardy?"

Bella reminded him how often he said Alice's visions were full of shit and how the Cullens still believed it wasn't possible for her to be in jeopardy.

Seth asked if he should get her to reservation immediately. "No, not yet...we wait on Quil, but no way are you going to the meeting now."

"I know," she whispered. Bella walked over to the window. Everything seemed so peaceful and surreal from that vantage point. There was no sign of danger or evil lurking when she stared out at the clear, blue sky. Jacob put his arm around her, but when she turned to look at him, she wobbled.

He grabbed her, Seth ran over as well. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Seth spoke up, "We were in a major rush. Bella was about to cook breakfast when Rach called. Do you think you just need food?"

Bella nodded, and Jacob retrieved her a water bottle from his desk. He told her to drink, he picked up his phone and covered his hand over the receiver. He said Avery could go downstairs to get her something. He didn't want them traipsing around on the ground floor.

"Ew, gross no...not that dumb bitch. She'll probably spit in my food." Bella still struggled with the fact that she worked with her husband. "Just tell Seth where to go and he'll grab me something."

"No, because Seth stays with you, no exceptions I don't care if you both have to go to the restroom together. I have at least another hour to go. That's how it's going to be, no more breaking the rules."

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you after the meeting."

"I know, but you can't keep anything from me, baby. This is life and death. You know how stressed I've been." He bent over and kissed her softly. She felt them both settle down a little with that tiny bit of contact.

He told her, Avery was better or tolerable...she moved on, had some rich out of town boyfriend or something that she bragged about. He always walked off when she tried to make sure he heard all about it.

"How's that better? Sounds like she's trying to make you jealous. Ugh, I can't stand that silicone slut." Jacob hit a button on the phone and told her to come to his office.

It greatly disturbed her to have to tell Avery her breakfast preferences, but she did. She told her several healthy choices and Seth chimed in and added a bagel to the order. Avery looked confused as to why Bella couldn't get her own food, but she followed orders and said she'd be back shortly. She kept her phone out on the desk hoping some happy news would come in soon.

Jacob talked to Seth at the door and reluctantly left them alone for what he hoped was no more than an hour tops. A sudden urgency came over her and sure enough she had to humiliate herself even further and pull Seth into the ladies room with her.

"Close your ears," she instructed him while she peed with him on the other side of the stall. She asked if he needed to go while they were in there but he claimed he was good and didn't need to go every thirty minutes like she did. Seth looked each direction to find if the coast was clear. She didn't want to be seen exiting with a companion. They returned to Jacob's office.

"Sorry, for what I did in front of Jacob, but you shouldn't lie to us. We're supposed to be protecting you, not the other way around."

"I know, I'm sorry too, but jeez...you're a narc. I bet Leah kicked your butt growing up."

He told her she had no idea. She changed the subject and asked how Shelby was. She was expecting as well and was only about three months ahead of her. Seth was excited about the cousins to be. They all deserved that happy, normal life she was sure was in their future. Avery walked back in fifteen minutes later. If she knew what was good for her, she'd leave the food and exit, but she didn't. Instead, she stared at Bella and then back and forth to Seth.

"Something's different about you, Mrs. Black. I can't put my finger on it." She studied her with great speculation. "Hey, you don't have those weird eyes anymore. Ugh, they're just brown, no wonder you wore contacts." Avery turned her attention to Seth. "Who are you?"

"My brother, Seth...you met him before, remember?"

"Oh yeah, at the club. Jacob never said you had a brother." She doubted Jake ever discussed her, but she tried to ignore her rudeness.

"You look more like Mr. Black's brother, not hers. Not sure what's up with your group, but my sister says she barely hears from Jenny since she became a part of it."

"Maybe because Jenny's married, taking care of children is why that is. She's busy."

Avery flipped her hair and grumbled incoherent things. Bella ignored that she was standing there and started to nibble on some food. She had really been light-headed before. Avery walked off without another word.

Bella acted like just was going to jump out of her seat. So what if she wasn't a vampire, she could still take her. Seth reminded her about the baby on board and to try and ignore it.

"But I get it, she's a real bitch. I don't how Jake puts up with it."

"I know, I told her so that first Christmas party Jacob and I were together. I took a little bit of aggression out on her, warned her to watch herself around my man if she intended to keep her job. Jacob said I went overboard, but she can't be trusted. She was determined to get her hooks into him."

Half an hour or so, the text came through. It was Embry and he said Carlisle was getting Wyatt's temperature down. He sedated him, set the arm and he seemed to be resting peacefully. Emb wanted to know if Jacob wanted him there and Seth said most likely if Paul was comfortable with the situation. They all had some theories, it happened when Wyatt was really sick and now when he was in severe pain. They would have to dig deeper in the journals, and maybe find some answers. All Bella cared about was that he was better.

Bella hoped Jacob would be out soon. It had been almost forty-five minutes. She just needed him to walk her to the car with Seth when Quil got there and they'd take her back and everything would be fine. She kept repeating it like a mantra.

One of Jacob's co-workers stuck his head in. "Hey Bella, long time no see. I heard the big news...congratulations." She wasn't sure they were telling their special news yet, but Jake worked closely with Stephen, so he must have been unable to hide his excitement and spilled the beans.

"Thanks, we're super excited."

He kept moving and left her with Seth again. Little did she realize Avery was back again for some unknown reason.

"What was that? You're pregnant? How?"

Bella actually laughed. "Well...you see Avery, my man loves me very much and sometimes..."

Avery cut her off, "Very amusing, but I meant I heard you couldn't have kids."

"From who?" This bitch was on Bella's last pregnant nerves.

"Well, Stephen, the guy that was just here. He said over a year ago that Jacob told him you couldn't. He asked if you two were starting a family soon and that was his response. I thought, pity a man like Jacob would be deprived in such a way." Bella shook her head slowly and pinched her eyes to portray her anger. If only she could launch daggers with her eyes. She honed in on the perfect bull's-eye on Avery's face. She added, "We're a close group, you know, spend lots of long hours together." Bella again knew Jacob wouldn't be discussing their private lives, like she was eluding to. She got her information from office gossip.

"Sometimes, miracles happen and Jacob and I are going to be blessed with one, so thanks for your concern."

"Whatever, like I care. I'm probably not going to be around her much longer. My boyfriend wants me to travel with him."

"That's the best new I heard all day," Bella snapped. She waved, "Bye." That was more than a hint she wasn't wanted around.

Avery couldn't stop herself, it was like she always had to have the last word. She walked all the way back in the office. "I can' t believe I was scared of you before. You're nothing. I have no idea what Jacob sees in you."

"No, you just can figure out why he could care or less about anything other than your mediocre secretarial skills." They continued to trade a few insults. Seth butted in and pointed to his chest then to her. Her heart rate was on the upswing. Jacob would sense it and think something was wrong. She needed to calm down. Avery wasn't worth one bit of her time. She was a distraction none of them needed that day.

Bella tried to ignore her instead, but the assistant kept trying to make herself better than she was. She sashayed across the room like she was finally leaving. "I can't wait to work for Masen where I'll finally be appreciated. He's making a name for himself in publishing. I don't know why I waste my time trying to keep up with this stupid job. So long, Bella." As soon as the snide remark slipped off the cheap blonde's lips, Bella felt like the entire room collapsed on top of them. She jumped out of her seat and caught Avery by the arm at the door.

"Let go of me, you crazy bitch."

"Listen to me, who is your boyfriend? Give me his name now."

"No, it's not your business." Seth placed his hand on Bella's shoulder and whispered for her to relax.

"It's him, Seth. I know it. Avery, is your boyfriend Edward Masen Cullen?"

"No, I don't know who that is. His name is Masen Edwards, if you must know. Why do you suddenly care after all your eye rolls and insults?"

"How stupid can you be? It's the same fucking name, switched around. Please, Avery, you have no idea what you've walked into. That's my ex, Edward and he's extremely dangerous. He's been trying to find a way to get to me and Jacob and now he's done it." She told Seth they needed to get Jacob immediately.

Avery said they were all certifiable and tried to leave again, but Bella grabbed her firmer. Avery jerked and pushed off sending Bella straight to the floor. She screamed in pain.

Seth was at her side. "What the fuck, you dumb whore. Oh my god! Bella, is it the baby?" He called Avery a few more choice words. She didn't even apologize, just strutted off like she'd done something to be proud of.

"No, I caught myself with my hands. It's my wrist. It hurts. Seth, you have to stop her. Edward's been using her. Who knows what he's learned." Thankfully, Jacob's meeting adjourned and he walked in to find Seth lifting her off the floor.

"What in the fuck just happened here? Your anxiety's all over the place, so I told them we had to wrap it up."

Seth filled her in on Avery's unwanted visits and what they learned when she was trying to get under Bella's skin.

"Go Jake, find Avery, convince her to stay away from Edward." Quil called about that time. Jacob told him where to wait and they'd be down right away.

* * *

He jerked free from his tie and unbuttoned a few top buttons as he walked down the hall to Avery's desk. All his fears were starting to come true one by one. Bella was in danger every second she was not back on the reservation. He didn't know what to think of the little one showing signs of phasing. He had an enormous pack to manage and he'd been juggling enough shit at work to make a normal man's head spin. Something had to give and yet Avery had just pushed Bella which made him feel like he was about to fall over the edge permanently. He was fed up with her shit and of course, she was dating Edward fucking Cullen. He had no idea how bad that bit of information could be. It was the worst revelation of the entire fucking day. He barely talked to her other than work issues but she could find out things fairly easy in the office. He didn't know if she was really clueless that she was pawn in his game or if she was a willing participant. Avery was gathering her things when he cornered her.

"Nice one, Black. You're wife's deranged."

"I think you have that backwards. You're the one that pushed a pregnant woman."

"That's not what happened, she was holding onto me."

"Bella's right, this guy's her ex. He's dangerous." Jacob tried to contain his anger, since she was a woman. She wasn't hearing it, she kept packing her shit up in her cubicle. He grabbed her arms and shook her enough so she'd know he meant business. She dug her claws in his flesh and he let go. He had to remember his own strength.

"Correction, you're both nuts. I'm out of here."

"Good, because you're fired."

"Fuck you. I quit."

"Nope, I fired you. I'm going to advise you to get out of town. Go to your sister's or your parents' house. I'm very serious, all differences aside. This is bad."

"I thought you hated me, why this false concern all of the sudden?"

"I don't hate you, you've been a problem since the beginning and I should have dealt with it a long time ago but please, I'm only trying to help you right now."

She told him what an arrogant son of a bitch he was and how he and his bitch wife deserved each other, etc. He wanted to follow her. There was no doubt he should, but he couldn't until he got Bella to the car with Quil which was the next step. He ordered them to take Bella to La Push and told Seth to figure out where everyone was so they could have an escort along the 101, especially when they got to the dense forest.

Quil asked what he was dong for back up? "I'm texting Rose, moving up the meeting and then I'm getting back there. I need to go to Avery's. I feel like she could be the key to the missing pieces of this puzzle." Jacob kissed Bella. She was holding an ice bag on her wrist, sitting in the backseat with Seth. "I'll handle it, we'll be together later tonight. As long as you and the baby are safe, I can keep my focus." She kept wiping tears from her cheeks with her uninjured hand. Bella begged him to just go with them. Paul was right earlier. It was a terrible day. She had a bad feeling and Jacob was going to be alone briefly.

"I'll be fine. Like I said, if you're fine, I'm fine."

"Edward has to know about me. What else does he know or have planned? I'm so scared, please...get in the car with us. This wasn't the plan you all worked on. You're flying blind and solo. Don't..."

"I love you, Bells, but I can't go. Plans change sometime." He looked to the front seat again, "Go, now...no stops, no fuckups."

* * *

Jacob ran back upstairs to acquire Avery's address. He only knew the complex, not the apartment number. His supervisor was in the hall and pulled him towards his office.

"We've got a problem, Jacob."

Jacob had a million problems, but he couldn't tell the people at work about any of them. He couldn't get into that contract shit again. Certainly it could be settled by someone else, but his boss told him specifically what he meant.

"Avery Hammond just went down to human resources and filed a sexual harassment and wrongful termination cases against you. She said you have been making advances at her for a long while but today she turned you down for good and you assaulted her." He needed to contain his anger, but his hands started to shake. That didn't look good, made him look like a fucking maniac.

He blew out his held breath as he tried to calm himself, "Gavin, you know I'm not like that." He gave him a brief synopsis of what really went on. He could just ask the guys on his team. They witnessed her flirting on many occasions. "I rebuffed it. She actually attacked my wife and sent her to the floor because of her jealousy. I confronted her at her desk not thirty minutes ago and I fired her."

Gavin said he believed him but they would have an investigation. It was company policy. "Why don't you take some time off?"

"Are you putting me on leave?" He needed a leave all along, but the thought of it being forced was an entirely different thing.

"Jake, come on...it's not like that. It seems tensions were high today. Hopefully, she'll drop it. I'm sure it's all frivolous. Like you said, she's jealousy. A woman like that isn't familiar with being turned down, I'm sure."

"Maybe I should go talk her again."

"I'm advising against that. It would be in your best interest to stay far, far away from Ms. Hammond. And I'm going to need these filled out before you leave today. We need your version on the record."

Forms, fucking forms. He didn't have time to spare for nonsense like that, but he grabbed them and took them to his desk. The entire reason he came back was to get her exact address, but he kept that to himself. He had access to some personnel files on his office computer, he jotted down the info he needed. He scribbled out an account of the argument as fast as possible, then he grabbed some regular clothes and went to change in the restroom. He threw some cold water on his face. No such luck that he was in a fucking nightmare and it might wake him up. He was staring back at his reflection. He promised Bella, he couldn't fail her.

When he came back to get the rest of his things, his nostrils burned. The stench was heavy and fresh. He rushed down the corridor, looked all around but he was gone. Holy shit, Bella was just in that very room. He had to smell her uniquely human scent mixed with him and their unborn child. A white slip of paper stood out in the middle of his desk.

**I know everything. Let's settle this like men, once and for all. **An address was written out underneath.

_Oh, we're going to settle it, motherfucker...permanently._

**_~Thanks for reading. _**

**_Time to dig deep. You still with me?_**


	14. Chapter 14:Framed

_**~A/N Many you were getting a little worried, so I got this ready as fast as possible. Check out my photobucket (link on profile) for the chilling chapter banner, courtesy of Urban Rose. It's really, really good. **_

_**Listening recommendations: "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails. It's gritty, raw and definitely NSFW, but it reminds me of Edward and Avery. "Brain Stew" by Green Day is my Jacob inspiration for this one as well. **_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 14: Framed

Jacob got to the parking garage and shoved his bag in the front seat.

Jacob called Embry and gave him the address. He would make it first, but Charlie left the res and was on the way with Chance and Griffin. The others were all following Bella. Paul had let Embry know, the kid seemed to be fine. Rachel was on the way home with Wyatt, so he'd go either way Jacob instructed. Jacob told Embry to send him back to Seattle. He texted Rose to leave immediately. The meeting was an emergency. It killed him to ask them for help, but he needed every resource that existed. Despite their faults and their pretentious behavior at times, the rest of that family cared about Bella. She said they were on the way also.

He also sent out a message to Seth.

**U good?**

**Yes, all good**

He sent another to Bella.

**I love u**

She didn't respond. He knew she loved him back, but she was going into that shut down thing she sometimes did. Her silent treatment let him know she was unhappy with his decision. He had no other choice. After he finished with Edward, they'd all see it was the right one. Jacob punched in the address on his GPS. He thought the street name was familiar. As soon as he realized how close it actually was, it made more sense to go on foot. Fucking hell, if that was his location all that time, he was practically under his nose. To think they'd spent time searching in Canada, which turned out to be a wild goose chase.

Jacob was quick, but he kept alert...he turned and sniffed the air at every intersection. This was Cullen, he'd tried to kill him months before, so it could be another set up. Embry was the closest, but he didn't want to wait another second. They couldn't take the chance of missing him.

He hesitantly approached a warehouse. It was vacant, it seemed. Cullen's scent lingered in the air. He hoped that meant he was inside. Jacob realized the bottom floor was empty. A service elevator was located in the far right corner of the building. He followed the stronger scent there. Another scent was present. Not good, not good at all. As the door closed, he reconsidered. Maybe he needed Embry after all. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The wolf rumbled, he was warning him. He watched as the elevator rose, passing non-existent floors two and three. When the arrow stuck on the numeral four, a old-fashioned bell chimed. He pried the door with his hands, since it didn't open on it's own. The carnage permeated the stale air. He was overwhelmed by the scent of blood, fear and death. The last remnant of a floral perfume was the most nauseating smell. Further proof that something living had only recently breathed her last breath.

Jacob stepped off the elevator. He had just missed him. He was certain he was gone. Jacob knew what awaited him around the corner, but he needed to see for himself. He tiptoed around the river of blood, making sure he didn't come in contact with it. The scene didn't resemble a normal vampire attack in the least. They usually drained the body, it was always quick and tidy, only a puncture wound. Good God, if it wasn't for the black and white platform heels tossed about in two separate areas and the smell of a familiar perfume, he wouldn't have even recognized her.

He knelt down, her name barely a whisper, "Avery." She was a self-absorbed bitch, a trouble maker, but she didn't deserve what happened. She was a daughter and a sister and he would never wish that fate on anyone. What could he have done differently back at the office? He had to protect Bella first. It wasn't like he could tie Avery up and store her in the supply closet. The leech was already lurking somewhere in the shadows...out of sight, so he didn't sense him, but close enough to accomplish his goals. And what were those fucking goals anyway? Why murder her senselessly? Was she no longer useful to him?

He needed to get the fuck out of there, but he surveyed the area one last time in case he was missing an important clue. Just under her blood soaked thigh, his eye caught it.

"Fuck me," he growled. His letter opener from his top desk drawer stuck out from under the hem of her short skirt. It was unmistakable. Bella bought it for him because the top was a pewter wolf head. She thought it was perfect for him. Jacob scanned his arms. The marks were healed, but she'd scratched him earlier. He knew what would be under her fingernails. He also knew his office was probably all abuzz with chatter about Jacob, Avery and Mrs. Black having some sort of dramatic interchanges.

How could he get that murder weapon out from under her? Jacob took one tentative step forward. A high pitched voice reprimanded him, "Don't...don't move, Jacob."

He turned around and saw Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. If it was possible for bloodsuckers to get even paler, it happened in front of his eyes.

"He did this, so I'd go down for it."

"We know, Bella called because she was in a panic Edward had a human girlfriend that was linked to you. She told us everything." If he wasn't already suffering enough turmoil, the sirens sounded far off, in the distance. No doubt, a concerned citizen or homicidal murderer had made the anonymous call. Rose pulled him back. "Let us see what we can do. You need to get as far away from here as possible. There's no time."

He got in Alice's face. "Well, fucking do something. Look in that damn crystal ball of yours. Where is he? How did you miss all this shit?"

"I...I don't know. He's been doing something lately mucking with my visions."

"Try...goddammit. I have to find him."

They all screamed for him to go again. Emmett found a way up, he couldn't go back to the ground level. The sirens were much closer. Right before Jacob climbed up, Alice shrieked, "The airport... British Airways. That's all I saw."

Jacob went to the roof, jumped to the closet building, ran across and went down the fire escape farthest from the warehouse of death. He jerked his phone out and called.

"Where the fuck are you?"

"I had to detour, there's a bunch of emergency vehicles blocking the way." Jacob didn't go into the reasons for that, but told him how to find him.

He jumped in with Embry in a nearby alley. "Dude, you look like shit. What's that smell? What happened back there?"

Jacob told him all of it as the sped toward Sea-Tac.

* * *

"Screwed doesn't even begin to scrape the surface. I mean, he literally fucked me up without coming near me or Bells. They're going to find my DNA, I don't even know what that shit will look like to them. Hopefully, they got the murder weapon out of there at least."

Embry tried to remain positive that maybe there'd be some circumstantial stuff, but not enough to cause him any real trouble. Jacob wanted to rip something to shreds, preferable Edward, but if he was already far into the airport, how would that be possible? He looked at his feet and knew he couldn't keep his boots on. Embry had spare ones in the backseat. They all kept extra clothes and shoes for emergencies.

"If he gets on a plane and out of the country, this is only the beginning."

Jacob got a hold of everyone else and told them all to meet up at the airport. "Drop me the fuck off. I can't wait for you to park."

"You think that's wise?"

"I don't give a shit."

Embry dropped him off at the passenger drop off line. He ran full force hoping he could catch a break. It was a Friday afternoon and the airport was jam packed. Jacob was pretty sure he was onto something despite all the sights and sounds overwhelming his senses. He ran towards the British Airways check-in first, but no luck. He fled to a security check point next. Just before a turn and the moving walkway, he spotted him. Cullen didn't turned around, he simply waved over his head as a signal he knew he was just out of reach. Jacob rushed the gate. He was met with at least three TSA personnel.

"Hold on sir, what's the hurry? Where's your ticket?" He could have taken them with ease, even the others that were approaching them anticipating a disturbance. When it was determined he wasn't a ticketed passenger, they insisted he step aside or they'd escort him off the premises. Jacob went to the counter and tried to buy a ticket. He had no idea where to or what flight to chose. He was asked for his driver's license and passport. Fuck...his passport was back at the lake house.

"I don't have it."

"Then I'm sorry, I can't sell you a ticket. These are all international tickets."

Jacob pitched a mini fit. Security responded again. Lucky for him, Charlie showed up with Embry. Charlie flashed his badge and smoothed over what was about to be a very volatile situation. His father-in-law pulled him aside.

"I get it, son, but this isn't going to help Bells," he pointed out several guards eyeing him. "They think you're a lunatic. You've already been flagged. You aren't getting to Cullen in this airport. Do you want to be detained or do you want to get back home?"

"Charlie, he's getting away. I can't have this hanging over us indefinitely."

"I understand that, but today is not the day. Tell me what the hell went on at that warehouse. Embry called us while we were all parking." Jacob and the guys all left the airport terminal and discussed what happened. Charlie told him the best thing was to get the hell out of the city and home to Bells. "They're going to question you. I have no doubt, but we'll work on getting you the best alibi. Best case scenario is the Cullens disposed of the murder weapon linking you to the body. The rest is purely circumstantial."

Jacob felt so strange. He suspected something was up with Bella. Charlie was right. He needed to get to her as soon as possible, but Charlie suggested wheeling through a drive-thru, just so they'd be seen in another location if anyone asked what they were up to. He rode with Charlie back to the office and told everyone else to head home. Paul said Rachel was happy to report, Wyatt was up eating chicken nuggets and acting like nothing ever happened. That was a bit of a relief, but they still needed to figure that out, since there were so many pups in the pack.

As soon as Charlie pulled in the garage, Jacob saw the flashing lights.

"Shit, that's for me, isn't it?"

Charlie told him to play dumb. They've been out for dinner and nothing more. "Don't volunteer any information. Hopefully, they'll touch base and let you be on your way tonight, but if they ask you to come down to the station, be cooperative. You have nothing to hide."

Jacob got out at his vehicle. A detective was writing down his information. "Stop right there. Are you the owner of this car?"

"Yes sir, um, officer...Jacob Black. I work here, but went to grab some food with my father-in-law. We were about to head home."

"You don't live in Seattle?"

"No, not full-time. I stay many weekdays for work, but I lived a couple of hours from here normally, out in the country."

"Do you know Avery Hammond?"

"Of course, she's the executive assistant for my team." Charlie swung around the parking lot and pulled into an empty spot. He came to Jacob's side and introduced himself as the chief of police from Forks.

"What's going on here, boys?"

"Chief, we found the body of your son-in-law's secretary. We'd just like a quick rundown of what went on today because when we visited the office, we heard a few stories that Mr. Black was upset with Ms. Hammond."

Jacob was afraid to say anything. Charlie said not to volunteer information, so he kept quiet.

"Did you hear me? I said your assistant was brutally murder, her throat was cut, ear to ear and you don't even have a reaction?"

"No, I...I'm just shocked. I don't know what to think?"

The second detective approached. Jacob suspected he was good cop, while the first one was bad cop. "Would you mind coming down to the station so we can establish a timeline, maybe figure out when she was last seen alive."

Jacob looked to Charlie and he gave him a slight head nod. "Sure...anything I can do to help."

He spoke to Charlie while the officers stood off to the side. He told him to go home, but he refused. "I'll follow you, but I'm calling Bells."

"No, hell no...don't tell her any of this. She's freaked out enough already."

"You stay off your phone then. I'll call Billy and get his opinion. Remember, don't add to any of their questions. Simple answers, you don't know what happened when she left the office today."

Jacob got to the sub-station that was nearby. Charlie followed him. He had a seat in the waiting room. Jacob followed the detectives back to an interview room. He answered the questions exactly how he thought he should. It went on and on. Of course, they already knew about the fights. He felt like he was in some sort of sudden death chess game. It went back and forth for over an hour.

"Were you intimate with Ms. Hammond?"

"No."

"Never?"

"No, not ever."

"Did she injure your wife?"

"Yes."

"Did you call security? Where you going to press charges?"

"No and I don't think so."

"Did she quit or did you fire her?"

"Both."

"Do you have any idea who might want hurt her?"

"None, but she had a boyfriend." Finally, a question he felt safe adding to.

"Did you know him?"

"No, but she said his name was Masen Edwards and he was in publishing. That's all I know. Listen guys...I want to help but I haven't eaten all day. My wife's pregnant and was hurt today. I really need to get home and check on her. Can we pick this up another time?"

"We're going to need to speak to her as well."

"Fine...here." Jacob pulled one of his business cards out of his wallet with all his information and told them to contact him anytime. They told him he was free to go. Jacob knew without a doubt that wasn't the end of it. Right before he exited the room, another officer came in and whispered something to them but Jacob heard him and knew what they were going to ask.

"One more thing, Mr. Black. Would you mind removing your shirt, so we can have a photograph for the record?" He thought it would be in his favor to do so, since there was no trace of the scratches. Jacob did as they requested and a photographer came in and took several pictures. Thank God, he switched shoes with Embry back at the airport because he was sure they had some blood on them and he witnessed the detectives studying every part of him several times.

"Oh yeah, didn't you say you grabbed food with Chief Swan?"

"Um...yeah, but I didn't have a chance to eat it, since you all needed to speak to me."

"Really, so does he normally drive all the way here to get take-out with you?"

"No sir, it's just..." Jacob wasn't sure which way to answer, because they were trying to make him slip up. Good cop, came to the rescue and told him not to worry about anything else. It was getting late and he was sure he wanted to check on his wife. He got out to the parking lot, told Charlie he didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to be home with Bella. The drive seemed endless that evening. He called ahead and realized Bella was at Sue and Charlie's. Leah answered.

"She's fucking out of it, Black. Can't you tell?"

"Yes and no. I thought it was me all over the damn place. What do you mean out of it?"

"Well, first her blood pressure was sky high and now it's too damn low. The baby sounds okay, but I started an IV because she won't eat or drink and I know she's dehydrated. She can't go on like this. She needs you."

"Who the fuck told her?"

"Alice first, but then the guys have been in and out. We can't keep shit like this under wraps."

Jacob asked Leah to put her own the phone. "Honey, it's me...I'll be home soon. Bella, you need to eat and drink. I'm fine, okay. Sorry, I couldn't talk to you earlier. It's just been crazy. Bells, are you there?"

Leah, came back on, "See...she's staring at the ceiling. She's completely checked out. If she doesn't snap out of it soon, I'm going to have to take her in. If this was one of my regular patients, we'd already be at the hospital."

He hoped he could snap her out of it. He couldn't help feeling like he failed her. He allowed himself to be framed for Avery's murder. There was no doubt, those cops thought he did it. Edward was gone...out of the country. How much misery was ahead for them? He wasn't even certain he still had his job. The days leading up to their child's birth should be there happiest days of their lives. Earlier, that morning, it seemed true, but so much had changed in the blink of an eye.

A few hours went by before they made it back to La Push. He rushed inside to find much of the pack scattered around Sue's living room. Bella was in the midst of them, covered in a blanket, staring at the ceiling with a tube sticking out of her arm. The dog was curled up next to the sofa. Even she appeared worried. He knelt down and kissed her cheek.

"She's freezing...goddamn, couldn't one of you warm her up?"

Quil told him she wouldn't let any of them touch her. "She freaked out briefly when Leah started her IV, so we stayed back. Sue tried to get her to eat but she refused." He scooped up his wife and took her back to the bedroom. Leah pushed the IV stand behind them and told Jacob she was staying the night. Jacob pulled off his clothes and pulled her against him. She finally responded by lifting her shirt. He held her against him, skin to skin.

"Baby, I told you...I'd come back. I'm here. Please, Bells. You're scaring me."

"Jake..."

"Yes, I got you."

"He beat us, didn't he?"

"No, no way." He swore to her, he wouldn't give up until Edward was a pile of ash, but she had to trust him. He felt both their hearts sync and relax to a slow, steady cadence. Jacob rubbed his hand on her stomach. The baby maintained it's usual fast and furious heart rate. "I love you. We're going to be fine. Remember, if you're okay, I'm okay."

Her hand moved over his heart. She pressed her forehead against him. "Avery's dead and he made it look like you did it. I'm not okay, Jake...I'm far from it."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Hit me up with your responses. Also, Butterfly Wishes is on the top ten list for completed April fics. (TwiFanFictionRecs) You can vote, if you wish. Of course, that list is always heavily loaded with vampire fics.**_


	15. Chapter 15: The End of the Beginning

_**~A/N Sorry for the delay, hope to be back on track with posting on this one. So excited to find out Humans was nominated for best other worldly and risque fic (blushes) in Fanatic Fanfics Awards 2015. More info on my profile.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer. **_

Chapter 15: The End of the Beginning

Jacob opened his eyes to the best sight in the world. He was looking into his wife's big, brown eyes. She was awake and she looked a hundred and ten percent better than she did when they went to sleep clinging to each other for comfort a few hours before.

His hand reached up to stroke her face, "Hey honey, how you feeling?"

"Better. I wish it was all a nightmare, but I've been awake for a little while. It really happened, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but we're still here together and you're safe. Let's focus on that."

Leah interrupted their moment, barging in to check Bella's vital signs. She'd been in several times during the night. She said if Bella would sit up and take in some sustenance by mouth, she'd remove the IV. She promised she'd try. Jacob held a straw to her lips and she drank cool water down before trying anything else. He said he needed to use the restroom and wash up and then they'd share some breakfast.

"Go on, she's fine for two minutes without you."

"Uh, could you maybe look away a sec, Lee?"

"Seriously, you're both buck naked under that sheet aren't you? Your wife was almost comatose and you still had to strip her down."

"Shut up, you know it's about the contact, it wasn't for sex."

"Get the fuck outta here, Black. I've seen your junk before."

He laughed, but Bella frowned, "Not in front of me, so be a good sis and close your eyes." Leah squeezed her eyes shut and Jacob jumped out of bed. He grabbed his pants off the floor and stepped into the adjoining bathroom.

He heard Leah yell, "Nice ass," as he shut the door.

By the time he walked back out to check on Bells, Leah had helped her put on some pajamas, the IV was out and she was sipping some juice.

Leah stated Bella and baby seemed to be in tip-top shape. Her recommendation was he not leave her side for a few days. They shared a tray of food. Bella's appetite had returned since not eating for almost twenty-four hours. She eventually wanted to talk about it. He told her exactly what happened, just leaving out exactly how gruesome it was.

"So, how do we know that the letter opener was the only evidence he planted?"

"We don't." He hoped the Cullens took care of that most damning thing. They hadn't contacted him yet, but sure enough one of the officers already called. He should probably call back right away, so that he seemed cooperative. She felt strong enough to get up and around. They grabbed a shower together and joined the rest of the family.

Jacob asked some advice from Charlie before calling the police. If he was a suspect and it was pretty obvious, he was, then he wondered how much digging the police would do. He said any DNA matches would be the biggest hurdle. Of course, the police probably had already done a full search of her apartment. Edward, obviously knew his way around Jacob's office. Just as Bella had worried, planting and fabricating evidence was something they should all be concerned with.

"They could subpoena your phone records. In fact, I'm almost certain they will."

"Holy shit, Charlie. Do you know the kinds of things the guys and I say in our texts? Mine are probably full of mentioning ripping the fucker to shreds and burning the body. We say things about bloodsuckers and going wolf. How the hell am I supposed to explain that?"

Rose called later in the day and assured him no one would ever find that letter opener. It no longer existed. Embry also stopped by and let him know his boots were burned and he cleaned out his car. The Cullens wanted to know the exact time and place when Jacob was returning to give more of a detailed statement.

"Trust us, we have a plan."

"Where's your brother?" That's all he really wanted to know. The police shit and Avery's murder were big deals, but Edward on the loose was his biggest worry.

"She keeps trying. He's found a way to block her. Once, we know you're in the clear, some of us are traveling to see if we can track him down."

"I want to go."

Bella looked at him with alarm. Rose asked at the same time, "What about  
Bella?"

Leah slapped him in the back of the head. "What did I say? You can't leave her. I hate to say it, but I agree with the leeches for once, they're going to have to handle that overseas expedition solo."

He knew they were right. Bella proved the day before, she was in a delicate way when it came to separation from him. Worry sent her into a downward spiral. It was bad for her and their unborn child. Edward, unleashed in Europe didn't make him feel safe no matter how far off he appeared to be. He worried he went there for a reason that would come back to haunt them all.

* * *

Jacob and Bella were sitting in a small, square room. One wall had large mirrored windows. He imagined there were other observers on the other side. Charlie advised them only to go in with a lawyer by their side, but Jacob said something about the Cullens begging him to trust them. They had saved his ass so far, so he and Bella were there together to answer any questions they could about Avery's last hours alive. Three detectives came inside and introduced themselves. He only recognized bad cop from the night before, the other two were new faces. They asked how Bella was feeling, first off and told her to let them know whenever she needed a break. He postponed the meeting until the end of the week because he told the officer that kept calling his wife was having some bad days with her pregnancy. She didn't really look pregnant yet, but they all apparently knew her condition.

Ruiz, was bad cop and he asked Bella first if she disliked Ms. Hammond.

She was nervous, he could feel it in his chest. "No...I mean, yes, I didn't like her."

"Why?"

"I thought she was trying to get my husband's...actually, Jacob was my boyfriend the first time I met her. She was trying to get him to notice her."

"So you two had a jealousy thing going on or a competition."

"No, not at all. There was never any competition. Jacob was with me and I knew that, but what woman likes another woman pushing her tits in her man's face. I didn't like her at all."

Jacob wished Charlie would've talked to Bells like he did with him. She was giving too much information and he had no way to shut her up. They were watching them and he couldn't poke her and kick her under the table. One detective, Martin, made the suggestion they split up. Shit...he regretted not talking to a lawyer. He didn't want to be in separate rooms. Bella didn't realize how she was digging a hole. After a few questions, she seemed like the guilty one.

He was about to ask for a private moment with her, not caring what it looked like, when Blondie barged in.

"Detectives, you aren't getting started without me, I trust."

"Who are you," Ruiz asked.

"Rosalie Cullen, Mr. Black's attorney," she gave Jacob a fake ass smile. Was she serious? They could figure out the whole thing was bogus and then he'd really be screwed. If that's what they meant by trusting them, he was definitely not on board.

Martin and Ruiz stood up and mumbled a few things at the door. Jacob thought he understood some of it. They excused themselves and left them for a little while with the other guy, Grimes.

Ruiz came back in with some papers. "Haven't practiced in a while, have you Ms. Cullen?"

"Nope, but I'm sure you checked, I've kept my license current."

"Oh, yeah, of course, but we couldn't help but notice. Mrs. Black is a former Cullen. Doesn't that pose a conflict of interest?"

"I'm only Mr. Black's attorney. Mrs. Black has her own representation." Bella looked at Jacob and mouthed, _I do? _

He had no idea what bloodsucker was going to come out of the woodwork next and say he was Bella's lawyer. He had lived at the Cullen's for years. Bella had even longer and no one ever said Rose had a law degree, much less was licensed to practice in the state of Washington.

The officers let her know they would prefer for separate interviews. Rose said that was fine as soon as Bella's attorney arrived. "Could I have five minutes to speak with my client to catch up on what's taken place so far?"

The detectives all left the room, but kept the door open. Bella was eager for answers. "What the hell, Rose? I feel like we're making a spectacle of ourselves."

"Calm down, and you look so...so human. Wow! Okay, back to you, dog. Have they asked for a sample?"

"What?"

"A DNA sample."

"No, not yet..." she shushed him from saying anything more.

"Volunteer."

"Huh?"

"Trust me, volunteer for it and you'll take a polygraph too."

The detectives filed back in one by one announcing Bella's lawyer had arrived. She and Jacob looked at each other curiously. He couldn't hide a chuckle. Mike "Marshmallow" Newton joined them in the small room. Blondie had been up to some crazy shit apparently. Mike and Bella left the room with Ruiz which made Jacob nervous. He was the pushy one, but if Newton was really an attorney, then he should keep the questions contained.

After another hour of statements which were recorded, they thanked him and told Jacob a tech was coming in to swab his cheek. Then, as soon as the examiner was all set up, he'd take the lie detector test. He was confident his acute senses would help him breeze through that as long as Bella stayed calm during her lengthy interview. Jacob was still a little concerned about them studying his DNA. He knew they might find it under Avery's fingernails, but that should be it unless Cullen had done something they didn't know about.

Grimes stopped at the door to speak to someone, Jacob already had a whiff of who was out there.

"Who are you?" the detective inquired.

"I'm filling in today."

"Where's our regular tech?"

Carlisle said he had no idea, the temp agency called him to work. He brought his tray inside and explained to Jacob how he'd obtain a sample. He was finally accepting that the Cullens were covering all the bases. It was no accident, Carlisle would be in charge of his sample. He needed for the entire day to be over and be on the way back home with Bella, so he could breath again. Jacob kept pulling at his dress shirt, wishing he could rip the damn thing off.

* * *

Fucking Newton was outside with Bells when he left the police station going on and on about how fabulous she looked. Of all the people, Blondie could dig up, why him? Jacob made himself play nice, since he seemed like he was there to help.

Mike told them both, everything so far was just routine, and the cops had nothing, especially on Bella. He added if the DNA wasn't a match, which Jacob knew it wouldn't be, then the investigation would move in another direction.

"Nice to hear you guys ended up together. Cullen never deserved you in my opinion. Sorry, we had to meet again under these circumstances. It's a tragedy, but Rose filled me in. You two were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Remember what I said though? No more interviews without your lawyers." He shook Jacob's hand and gave Bella big hug. "Seriously, over ten years and you still look eighteen. Jess is going to so jealous."

"Oh, you're still in touch," Bella hadn't mentioned Jessica in a long time.

He held up his hand to show off a shiny, silver band. "Yep, she married me, second year of law school. We live in PA. I wasn't even aware you stayed in the area. We all should get together for dinner one night."

Bella politely said, "Sure."

Rose told them both to meet her at the house. He wasn't planning on that detour, but they probably needed to go over all the details. So much had gone on and they were still clueless about most of it.

* * *

Bella sat in Jacob's lap when they made it home. She was exhausted and said all she wanted to do was sleep for a week. He heard from work. They wanted him come in on Monday and discuss what had happened. Gavin insisted he wasn't fired or on mandatory leave. Carlisle explained the DNA sample would've been confusing because there was a variation the wolf gene causes. Jacob remembered a similar conversation way back when Bella was pregnant the first time with Ness.

He made sure the regular lab tech was safe and sound. Alice was proud to announce they didn't kill him or anything dire. Apparently, they'd slipped him something that made him chained to the john for twenty-four hours was all. Carlisle was in the position to swap out Jacob's sample with a mental patient he treated. The guy had been institutionalized most of his adult life. There would never be a chance of a match. They'd already found out nothing substantial turned up at Avery's apartment search. Jasper had even hacked into surrounding security footage. He and Emmett wiped several things clean that showed Jacob on the street walking towards the warehouse. It seemed like they covered all the loose ends. They also asked for all the pack's numbers, since Jasper knew how to toy with the records, if it ever got that far.

The last part of the conversation was all about Edward. Jacob finally explained what had happened in full detail the night he and Bella were resurrected together. They told them what their private investigation turned up. He had to trust them, more than he wanted to. They planned to search for Edward as soon as they knew he and Bella were cleared of any involvement with Avery. Alice was constantly trying to see something, anything, but so far nothing. All they knew was Edward took a flight to London and he truly did get on that flight, but after that, he disappeared.

Jacob knew he'd planned the first attack on him for two years and then the backup plan with Avery was only months away. He wanted to move on with Bella and welcome their child into the world without a dark cloud hanging over them, but his gut told him, it wasn't over. His worst fear was it had only just begun.

_**~Thanks so much for reading. **_

_**Seriously, the other chapter is near completion, and the ideas are flowing. Let me know what you think.**_


	16. Chapter 16:Moving on with Life

_**~A/N The time frame might be a surprise, but it felt necessary. Oh, yeah...since Humans was nominated for risque fic, there's a little something halfway through to tide you all over, since several intense chapters are coming up.**_

Chapter 16: Moving on with Life

"Come on, Bella...really hard push. One more, chica. You got this, you've done it before."

She grunted out. She knew that. In fact, it felt like she was just giving birth to their son, and now she was about to have their little girl. Bella had insisted they were safe because of her breastfeeding and her natural family planning methods, but sure enough when Alexander was only nine months old, she got pregnant again. They weren't upset by any means. AJ was a blessing and she was happy to be doing it again. Having Jacob's babies was what she always wanted. The beginning of her pregnancy with AJ had been rocky with all the Edward/Avery drama, but Jacob was completely cleared as a suspect after all the preliminary findings came back.

Things settled down. He even secured a better position with his company. They opened an office in PA, so he was much closer to home and he had a promotion as well. He also wasn't asked to travel near as much.

Alice and Carlisle turned up dead ends in Europe, but they found one interesting detail through the grapevine. Caius had defected the Volturi and Aro had a bounty out on his head. He did not leave under amicable conditions. They avoided speaking to anyone in the Volturi directly, but Carlisle still had plenty of his kind that were loyal and would be discreet. The only thing Alice ever saw was a dark corridor, maybe an old prison. She had no idea where it was or what it meant. Edward had essentially vanished. They stayed on the reservation until after Alexander arrived. It was important to the tribe he was born on sacred lands. She talked Jacob into moving back to their lake home when the baby was three months old. It had been a year since the murder. They still had round the clock protection, so Jacob agreed.

Little girl hadn't given her much warning. She woke up at two in the morning with the first pain. Leah was there by four. As the sun was coming up, flooding natural light into their room, Bella and Jacob were about to meet their second child.

He wiped the moisture from her brow and kissed her forehead. "You're doing so good, honey. I swear, you're my hero. I see her, she's right there."

His excitement and Leah's commands gave her the last bit of encouragement she needed. She gave it her all and pushed as hard as she could. Brooklyn Elise Black entered the world, strong and healthy just like her brother eighteen months before her. Almost all the pack had made it in time to hear the first hearty cries of the infant. Once Bella was cleaned up and Leah was assured she was on her way to a rapid recovery just like she experienced before, she left them to get to know their tiny daughter in private.

Bella was crying. She couldn't believe the miracles that had been bestowed on them one after the other.

"She's so beautiful," she was getting teary-eyed as she examined each and every part of their daughter.

"Of course, look who her mother is."

"I love this, so much Jacob...doing this with you. You know I want to do it again, not so soon, but eventually. It's all I ever dreamed of when we finally got back together. I hated myself for not listening to that part of me that knew you were my natural path. I couldn't get a do-over and I took it out on you all those beginning years."

"Bells, we are so far past all that now and we're making the best of the do-over, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I should say so. It's just now that we have our son and daughter, I remember that vision so clearly. The spirits were urging me all those years ago and I didn't pay attention. So happy they had mercy on my cold, dead soul."

He kissed her and assured her he'd give her as many children as she desired. She fed their daughter and they marveled over all the similarities she had with her older brother. Jacob said she favored her a little more, while everyone thought AJ was his miniature clone. Brooke had tons of fuzzy hair sticky straight up, but her's was a tiny bit lighter than her brother's and her skin was much pinker than his had been at birth. It would be interesting to see the changes that took place over the next few days and weeks as she lost the newborn look. They both heard a scratch and then a knock at the door.

"Tiki," they said in unison. That dog was glued to AJ. She followed him everywhere. He'd learned to walk following her around the house when he was only ten months old. Paul walked in with the little guy in his arms. Tiki ran towards the bed but stopped and waited for Jacob's permission.

"We're here to see the princess." Paul sat AJ with his parents as Rachel slipped into the room. She said they didn't want to overwhelm them all at once, but they want to go first since they were the Aunt and Uncle. Charlie, Sue and Billy were on the way.

Jacob allowed Tiki a sniff or two and then told her to go to her bed. She patiently sat in the corner of the room and watched as several admirers came in to congratulate them. AJ wasn't too concerned. He looked at her, then back and forth to his Momma and Daddy.

"That's your baby sister, buddy. You're going to take care of her, always, I'm counting on that. What do you think?"

He patted her on the chest, "Baby."

Bella told him, "Yes, Baby Brooke. She's tiny now, but one day, she'll play with you." Jacob told him to give his Momma a kiss and then let him off the bed where he toddled over to the dog bed with Tiki.

Jacob allowed everyone to have a turn holding the baby, but he eventually ushered them all out of the room. Bella had missed out on a whole night's rest and had a brief, but very intense labor. She needed her rest. Once the baby drifted off to sleep again, he secured her in the bassinet that was right next to Bella's side. They had a good breakfast prepared by Sue. Bella was up a couple of times on her own to visit the restroom. He helped her get a shower and changed.

He held her close and asked if she wanted him to boost her healing. She never turned that down. He kissed her lips first and then he roamed his mouth over his mark. She sighed in satisfaction. It was always so good to have him do anything to the mark. The fact that it kept her in premium shape was an added bonus. She healed from the first birth in about half the time that was considered normal. Leah checked in and caught them in a cozy position.

She warned him. "Give her some rest. Could you hold off on the baby making until this one's at least a year?"

Jacob told her they promised. "It's your turn now, Lee. We'll let you have the spotlight for now."

They were all so excited Leah was having her first baby in about three more months. She'd delivered tons of babies and had come to the conclusion, it would never be her, but she and her husband were both excited to learn her flu wasn't the flu at all. She read the general instructions to them again. She was staying the rest of the day and night to keep close tabs on Bella and Brooke. Sue made the baby's first check-up with the pediatrician the following afternoon. Life was good at the lake house. Bella and Jacob pretty much had it all. Bella knew Jacob was wise and conscientious, things could change in an instant, but she felt proud he was giving her the normal life she'd begged for. They were living out their dreams. Hopefully, one day they'd be confident her past mistakes were no longer a threat to all that happiness.

* * *

_9 months later_

"Shh, Jacob. You're going to wake Brooke." Bella slapped his ass just as he was filling her with his release.

She assumed the position when he reluctantly pulled away from her body. "That was all you making the noise, honey. I told you to move our little princess to her own room months ago."

Bella said she was waiting until Brooklyn slept all night, because it was easier for feedings. She passed that milestone over three months prior, so he told her it wasn't a valid excuse anymore. Jacob loved their two babies more than he thought possible, but damn they were needy. Bella still tried to do it all: cook, clean, do her web business and the blog. She chased AJ from dawn to dusk and was also still nursing Brooke. A pack of wolves were in and out, always hungry, or needing something from her as well. She was exhausted most nights. He was spoiled from years of anytime, anywhere when it came to loving. They made the most of it when both kids went to bed earlier and Bella wasn't sawing logs by the time he slipped between the sheets.

The two of them talked some more about what had been going on with the kids and the pack. Jacob was proud to tell her the lot was almost paid for. That was going to be a huge load off their shoulders. They'd be left with only the house payment. His last bonus had helped out tremendously. Jacob could put more money into savings and investments. He wanted to have the ability to take care of his family, but also his extended family and the younger pack members. His father was on a fixed income. He always did what he could there. He told Bella since Carlisle took a chance on him and his future. He wanted to provide something similar for the guys. He and Bella had already paid for Shane's tuition at the community college, two semesters. Mark had finally gotten up the nerve to ask for some assistance as well at the tech school.

Bella was making plenty of her own spending money to do her hobbies which usually had to do with cooking and home improvements. The foundation in Ness's honor was still flourishing and helping more and more families each year. She was extremely excited to be human for one extra reason. She personally met some of the families they were able to assist. She'd met several in Portland, Olympia, and Seattle. He was so proud of her, he couldn't stop saying so.

Jacob told her the other little Momma's boy needed to see her. He invited him out for the weekend. The kid even volunteered extra patrols to be around Bella, frequently.

"Stop, none of them are Momma's boys. AJ's mister tough guy when you're around. He acts way older than a normal two year old."

"Yeah, but then when he sees you, he goes all soft, 'Momma, Momma...hold me, put Brooke down.'"

She laughed. "You said other, so I guess we aren't talking about our son, are we?"

"No, Linx has more woman problems, I'm assuming. I told him you were busy all week, but he could come over Thursday. I also gave him patrol all weekend so he can stay in the cabin." They'd all repeatedly told him to dump the girl that caused him so much grief over the past couple of years, but everyone was quick to point out, it wasn't always easy. Jacob kissed his beautiful wife on her bare shoulder.

"Can you believe, I'm still not tired yet?"

They'd been laying in bed over an hour after their lovemaking. She usually rolled up in a ball next to him and crashed out in five minutes or less.

"Oh yeah, what do you think we should do?" His hands were already starting to explore her naked skin again.

"Watch TV," she giggled.

He made a buzzer noise in her ear.

"Bake cookies."

He pinched her side and buzzed no again.

She sat up and crawled on top of him. Bella drug her slit across his newly awakened manhood. "Or we could do this."

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner."

His hands moved to her swollen breasts. He learned his lesson about handling them a certain way when she was nursing. If he got too crazy, she would let down her milk which surprisingly made him kinda hot. What was he saying, anything that happened between them made him hot. Jacob sat up with her, so he could taste her sweet mouth again. He moved her head to the side and swiped his tongue over the mark and she pushed her mound harder into him. Of course, they wanted more children but not so fast like the first two. He was glad Leah suggested giving her the shot, because that natural family planning had been too difficult. Bella explained the plan to him, but his wolf wasn't having it...abstain on her fertile days. They'd tested the boundaries several times, that's how they got Brooklyn so quick.

He reached down to guide himself. He wanted to be inside her already. But she shook her head, "Wait, I wanna do something else."

As long as it meant Bella riding his dick, he'd let her do whatever she wanted. She lifted up and turned around. As soon as he saw her facing his legs, he was totally on board. He loved watching her ass move up and down. He reached across with both hands to give her an extra boost. She worked her magic on him. He knew when she leaned all the way across his legs she was trying to get what she needed.

"Good baby, cum...do it.I want to feel your juices all over me."

She was making tiny grunting noises. Her fingers were alternating between his sack, the base of his shaft and her swollen clit. She succeeded seconds later. He'd never tire of that experience. When she found her satisfaction with him inside her, it was like birthdays, Christmas and anniversaries all rolled into one in the gift department. He let her settle back down, before he made his request.

"Up you go." He lifted her to her knees. She was going to lean over but he stopped her. "Wait, stay up." He moved behind her and drug his nose from the middle of her back to his mark. She was shaking a little, so he held onto her. His tongue made a few languid passes over the mark.

"Um Jake...please. I want you inside me again."

"In a second. I've already been there half the night."

She kept begging, but he wasn't stopping. He sucked and kissed the back of her neck as his free hand pinched and tweaked her supple nipple. His rigid cock hit her in the small of the back and he used both hand to firmly grasp both tits while he continued to pour out affection to the mark. She was trying to be quiet because of the baby. The dog had turned her head, she knew who was boss. He felt the sticky liquid he'd inadvertently expressed. He rubbed it back over her skin. Her body continued to amaze him. She could give him supreme ecstasy when she encased him in her perfect heat. Her womb could grow his beautiful children and her breasts could satisfy his deepest desires, but also comfort and nourish his pups. She had amazing hands that made creative and imaginative art for her work, but they also cleaned and cooked for them and their extended family. Her lips pleasured him multiple ways, but the best thing was how they expressed her love and happiness. Bella was his whole world. That amazing, renewed human body was a gift. He'd never stop appreciating it. He couldn't hide his need. He moved to the front and took control of her mouth. If she wanted to keep her moans under wraps, then he'd stifle them with his tongue. He probed her wanting mouth, she fell back to rest her ass on the back of her calves. He'd worn her out already, he was pretty certain. He had one last thing on his agenda before giving her what they both needed.

Jacob flattened out his tongue and swiped over right her nipple. She dug her fingers through his hairs. He took just a tiny taste out of each side. He told her a long time ago, it turned him on something fierce and the wolf enjoyed it tremendously. She wasn't weirded out about it, and told him just a little was fine. He sought out her lips again.

"Damn, you're sweet any and everyway." She pulled him close for another wet kiss. "Are you going to fuck me or not?" she whispered against his lips.

He growled into her mouth, flipped her forward and didn't hesitate to bury himself into her balls deep. He gave her a little slap on the ass. "You're a tease." All those nights she'd tempt him by grabbing his dick in the kitchen and make promises of later, then he'd get to bed and find her comatose. Now, she was telling him he's not fucking her fast enough. "You're going to get it Bells," he told her.

"Good, fucking give it to me like only you can. I'm sorry. I always want you." He pounded into her hard and fast until neither of them could hold out anymore. Her muscles clinched and he was reeling at how intense he came inside her.

They fell over where they'd ended up at the foot of the bed. He assured her he wasn't really mad. He understood all the demands that were on her. Hell, she deserved more rest than any of them.

Bella crushed her body against his. "Tomorrow, I promise."

"Promise what?"

"The baby goes in the nursery tomorrow. God...do you know how bad I wanted to scream?"

He told her only if she was ready.

She reminded him they had the most expensive baby monitor on the market with a visual display. "I'm sure I'll survive." They told each other goodnight and moved back up to the pillows. He promised she didn't have to get up early. He'd take care of the kids and cook, anything she needed.

"How'd I get so lucky?"

"No idea, Bells." That was a joke. He was the lucky one. The two of them were dragged into hell when she became a vampire and made to suffer all the horrible things that followed, but nothing would come between them or threaten their happiness again. He would never allow it.

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_

_**I can't wait to show you what I have planned. Who thinks Edward really vanished? **_


	17. Chapter 17:Good Days and Bad

_**~A/N I hate that I let so much time go by. I have a feeling, I might get some reviews after this one, that demand a quick update. I've completed several stories and this one is next on my radar, so no time like the present to get started.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 17: Good Days and Bad

Bella knew Jake's promises would be limited. He'd done his best, but Brooke wouldn't take a bottle in the mornings. He'd tried to give her some of her expressed milk. He said he'd changed her and she played a little, but all she wanted was Momma. She was happy to see her sweet face, and her boobs were full, so she didn't mind a bit. She brought her into the bed for a feeding. She swore she heard a bunch of noise and banging from the kitchen. Jacob said some of the guys were helping him with breakfast.

"They better not be wrecking the place." It took her a week to get the kitchen back in order the last time the boys cooked.

"Relax, honey. We got this. I'll bring you a tray in a little while. Holler when Brooke is done."

Her beautiful daughter snuggled against her breast. She loved those moments when she was content to drink her milk and stare up at her. It was about the time AJ had quit because she'd gotten pregnant but she was determined to go a full year with her daughter, maybe longer. Bella held out a finger and chubby fingers grabbed on. She pulled the hand to her lips and kissed it.

Being Renesmee's mother had been completely different. She loved her just as much, but they were denied so many normal bonding moments. She felt sentimental when she thought about her. She would've loved her brother and sister. Perhaps, her life was the ultimate sacrifice, so she and Jacob would find their way back to one another. She couldn't wait to tell them all about her first child when they were old enough.

Brooke ended up drifting off to sleep after she finished nursing so Bella laid her down in her crib. When she woke up, they'd do the whole switch over to her own room. She decided to get up and join the presumed chaos. She was curious what they were attempting to make and how much damage they'd done to the kitchen.

She was pleasantly surprised. The guys worked together to make a morning feast. Seth was already busy cleaning up the mess. They sat down and shared a great meal. She worked night and day sometimes it seemed to take care of all of them. It felt good when they went out of their way to give back to her. Bella almost got emotional over it. After they all slowed their eating, she thought it was time to get Linx's attention. Brooke would be waking up soon, so if he needed her undivided attention it was now or never.

They stepped out onto to the deck.

"What's the matter, Sweetie?"

"Abby's pregnant."

That could mean several things. Linx and Abigail had been on again, off again since high school. She couldn't tell by the tone. Was he freaking out because she'd gotten pregnant by someone else or was it because they were going to be parents before either of them were ready?

"Well... "

"Yes, it's mine."

"Are you sure?" That normally would be a really rude question but he was family and they all knew how it was with Abby.

Linx reminded her how Abby split after their last big blow out to live in Portland with a friend. She'd been gone over six months. He thought it was finally the end of them. Recently, he ran into her back on the reservation. She was pregnant, far along and by that time the scent was unmistakable.

"It's definitely mine. I can tell, but Jake's the best. I'll ask him to go with me next time to make doubly sure."

Bella wanted to know what his thoughts and feelings were above all. He didn't have a support system other than the pack. Neither did Abby. Linx revealed her mother said she couldn't stay beyond the following weekend. She would need her own place.

"She wants to put the baby up for adoption. I don't, but then maybe I'm being the selfish one. She and I aren't going to make it, but I still love her. I love my kid too. By the way, I haven't told any of the others. It was tough, but I hid it."

"Jake and I will help. Anything you need. We need to talk to him together, but I'm sure he'll agree. Let's move Abby in the guest cabin. I'll make sure she's taking care of herself." Bella knew that girl was a bit of a mess. Chances were she hadn't even received prenatal care. She hugged him and assured him everything would work out. She told him he needed to fess up all of it to Jacob and then the three of them would sit down to dinner that evening and devise a plan.

He agreed. She stopped him before going back inside. Bella rubbed her hand over his shoulder. "It's going to be okay. Jacob has your back. You know how he is? You guys are always high on his priority list. He takes care of his pack."

Jacob was on his way with both the kids. They'd been looking for their mother ever since Brooke woke up.

"Alex knew exactly where you were. I heard him telling his little sister he smelled you."

"What? Are you serious?" he was far too young. They all knew that.

"Bells, he's mimicking us. Relax. The kid's barely two." Jacob eyed Linx curiously. "What's going on out here? I told you whatever you had on your mind better not stress Bells out."

"I'm fine. No one's stressed out more than normal. Why don't you boys go have a run? Linx has some things to get off his chest." Jacob handed Brooke over to her. AJ was hanging onto her legs already. He kissed her good bye. The men approached the steps, so AJ let go of her and ran to his father.

"I run too, Daddy."

"Not right now, Buddy. Daddy will take you running later." Their son had certain clues that his dad wasn't completely normal, but he was definitely not old enough to run with the pack. Jacob usually meant taking him for a piggyback rides at speeds Bella had already asserted were not at all safe.

Quil and Seth were being nosy and wanted to know what they missed. She told them to give Jacob some time alone with Linx, but they probably would all meet up later. Jacob always called a meeting when any sort of changes occurred. That included relationship statuses, expectant mothers, or new jobs.

She got busy with all the day to day things. AJ wanted a snack after Brooke had her feeding. She put her in the high chair and her son in his booster seat. The baby was starting to enjoy some fruits and vegetables. Bella was still stuffed from brunch, but apparently her two year old had a ravenous appetite much like his father. She got him some diced fruit and cheese sticks.

The rest of the early afternoon consisted of a couple of cartoons, Brooke with her toys in the blocked off area of the living room. She got some laundry going and pulled out her laptop. They should be occupied until they got ready for their afternoon nap. Bella hoped Jacob would be done with his responsibilities and join her for some quiet time while they slept. He was supposed to be moving the baby's crib out as well, but she wasn't sure if that was happening with the distractions of the day.

She couldn't help herself, she had to make a Big Chief entry for the blog. He'd outdone himself the night before. Her body stilled thrummed every time she thought about it. Bella didn't make a graphic sex blog by any means. She wrote a relatable post about making time in her very busy schedule for her man. Sometimes, there were more important things than sleep. She commented on the compromises they made for one another and how it strengthened their relationship.

Of course, as usual, AJ wanted in the secret playroom Jacob had made them. He got the idea when she was expecting Brooklyn. The guys helped him and they made it in a void space under the stairs. Bella wanted it to originally be storage, but her son was never giving it up for that sort of practicality. Jacob insisted it was a safe room that doubled as a playroom. He felt better having a place that she could flee to in emergencies. He'd also hidden a few defensive supplies inside there. Bella thought it was pointless against vampires, but they used a special panel lined in cedar for the interior walls. He'd added several other safeguards that she knew were top secret.

He said it was a confusing scent to the wolves, so hopefully would also be the same to bloodsuckers.

"You never know if a few spare minutes might make all the difference in the world, Honey." He also advised her that unfortunately vamps weren't the only dangerous entities. What if there was ever a home invasion when he was working or out of town? She couldn't see how that would be an issue. They still had round the clock protection, but Bella got it. Jacob had the right to remain overprotective. Edward was missing for a long time and they couldn't rule out that he wouldn't be back. In fact, every single one of them believed he would be one day when they least expected it: herself, the pack, even the Cullens, but most of all Jacob. He still got up at all hours of the next to double check the perimeter when he had a bad feeling or heard a twig crack a mile away.

Jacob promised never to let his guard down until Edward was vaporized into nothing.

* * *

She felt warm lips kiss her forehead. Bella opened her eyes.

"This doesn't look comfortable at all, Babe. Why didn't you go to bed?"

She remembered thinking she'd get work done after she put the kids down for their naps. Bella was still sitting upright with her head in an awkward position on the back of the sectional. Her laptop had since gone into sleep mode and was resting on her lap. It hurt to move her head. He had a seat next to her.

"Oh, I think I need a massage now."

His hands smoothed out her tense muscles. He kissed her on the back of the neck, his mark included. "Isn't that how we got started last night?"

She remembered. She'd asked for a back rub, but she got the happiest ending imaginable.

"The crib's still in our room."

"Well, every time I have a spare moment, she's in it. I know your rule about waking up sleeping babies. I swear I'll handle it as soon as she wakes up."

Bella wanted to know how it went with Linx. He'd met with the pack and he took Linx to Abby's house. "It's true. I smell his pup. I don't think Abby is going to stick around. I told her she's moving in here, but my guess is she'll split as soon as the baby arrives. She wasn't cut out to be a mom, much like her own mother."

"Did you tell him? We'll help, right? He can do this Jake. I know he can."

"Yes, honey. It takes a village, isn't that what they say?"

"Or in our case, it takes a pack to raise a child. I agree. Linx can make it as a single father if that's how she's going to be. We'll help. I'm committed to the health and welfare of all these kids. I know I speak for Emily, Rachel and all the other wives. It's going to be great, another baby. We love babies, right?"

"Bells, you have to let him take responsibility though. You can't take over and do it all for him. He's too damn needy for you as it is."

She promised that isn't how she'd handled the situation, but she already felt connected to his child. Linx had a rotten childhood and he'd also been so unlucky in love. She thought at first she might find some common ground with Abigail. Bella had been a mess when she was her age, but it didn't happen that way. She was straight up a manipulative bitch and no one in the pack liked her. Several fights broke out between Linx and the younger ones fairly often over her. No one held back their opinions. She couldn't imagine how the last couple of months would be. At least she came back before she had the baby off out of state and gave him or her away without him ever knowing.

Bella didn't look forward to overseeing Abby for the time being, but she'd do it. She felt responsible as Jacob's mate and wife. They had him over for dinner. The two of them talked it out while Jacob dismantled and reassembled the crib. Linx was in a much better mood after hearing from everyone. He'd yet to tell his mother, there really wasn't a point. Bella asked if Abby said what she was having and he admitted she hadn't been to a doctor.

Bella was putting in a call to Leah that night. They would strong arm her first thing Monday morning and get her in someplace. Leah would insist on a full work up and an ultrasound. She was working locally since her son was born, so she knew every doctor in the region. Sue watched little Lenny for her daughter, since she'd retired. Bella was sure at least one of the doctor's offices would pull some strings and get her in ASAP. Jacob had been protective about her getting too involved, but Linx already admitted he'd offer to pay for everything. Big, bad alpha was such a softie, when it came to those pups. He wanted them to have all the opportunities in the world even though they were tied to the area and the pack.

* * *

The next few weeks were busy. They found out Abby was having a girl. Despite her callous behavior, she appeared completely healthy. Bella wasn't thrilled helping her move in, but if it meant making sure she ate healthy and took care of herself, she would. It wasn't the best situation for Linx. He was caught in limbo. Sometimes she acted like they might get back together for the sake of the baby. Other times, Jacob heard her throwing his ass out and making him sleep outside. Bella wasn't holding her breath.

Jacob was super busy with some work projects. He'd been into Seattle a couple of times that week, but he was on his way home. He'd spent the night in the city. Once he ran by the local office, he promised he'd be all hers for a long four day weekend.

Bella was fed up with Abby again. She said she needed some time out with her friends. That was fine, but Bella read her the right act. "No drinking, smoking or fucking around."

She didn't trust her as far as she could throw her and it didn't help when she watched Linx go through the same thing out by the car. He didn't trust her either.

She had Embry and Linx for the rest of the day. Samantha was heading over after class and they were making shrimp, Thai style. Samantha was almost done with school which made Embry extremely happy for a lot of reasons. He was ready to add to the pack as well. He'd been patient for years while everyone else had kids. She promised not to make him wait anymore.

Bella was eager to put the kids down for their nap and get some work done. AJ was proud to show her a few tricks. He'd been observing his father. He taught Tiki a few tricks of his own and she responded to him with such obedience.

"Watch this, Mommy. Tiki, go to Brooke."

The dog went to the spot where her daughter was playing and circled around her until AJ gave her a new command. He had her running to every corner of the house. Sometimes, she'd fetch items for him. It was truly amazing. She was a good dog all along, but it wasn't something else the way she responded to a toddler. Bella asked if he'd shown his father yet and he said he would as soon as he got there. She used that as an excuse for him to take a good nap. He'd be at his best to show his father all his accomplishments.

Jacob would be super proud of his son and his dog. She got a little weepy when she was tucking him in. Brooke had already fallen asleep and was next door in her room.

Alexander wasn't the typical two year old. He was so mature and she wondered how her baby grew up so fast. Was it because she had two so close together? Or was it because he was Jacob's son? Bella thought maybe it was a combination. She kissed his forehead and patted Tiki as she slept at the foot of his bed. She tiptoed away to the office. Embry buzzed on the intercom and checked in about an hour later. He said the house was peaceful so he'd stretch his legs and take a run outside the perimeter. She told him where everyone was inside because they always liked to know. Bella finished up a couple of webpages for submission. Jacob sent a text. She told him she was in the zone.

**Love you, can't wait to be back.**

**Ditto, babe now drive and let me work.**

He sent back a smiley face. She hated whenever he was away, but the homecomings were usually spectacular.

The kids probably wouldn't sleep too much longer and her stomach growled. If she was hungry, the guys were probably ravenous. Linx probably forgot about eating after the earlier fight.

Bella decided to stick her head out and ask what they wanted. Nothing could have prepared her for the gruesome scene down by the lake. Linx was on the ground. He'd been attacked. In fact, she was almost certain he dead. No, not Linx. He was her special friend, he was going to be a father. Bella looked side to side but no sign of Embry. She knew the drill. She had a protocol to follow. One part of her desired to check and see if he could be helped. Her foot stepped onto the deck.

There was movement. Linx was still alive, but barely breathing. He slightly shook his head, blood trickled from the side of his mouth, but she saw what he said, "Run!"

And then his head dropped. She'd lost him. All of them lost him, it should signal the rest, help was needed immediately. Bella slid the door quietly. She turned to run for the kids. Her cell was in the office, but an emergency one was put up in the panic room.

The whole thing reeked of Edward even though she no longer had the ability to smell him. Bella made it as far as the door to Brooke's room. She was grabbed from behind and and pulled off the ground. He clamped his hand around her mouth so tight, she thought her teeth might give way and break. It was horribly painful and she would bruise.

"Easy there. I got you and I'm never letting go. Don't fight me, Bella." He softened his tone and stroked her cheek like he was trying to be loving. "My sweet, delicate, human Bella. You came back to me and I to you." She made noises with her throat. He tried to calm her down again. "There there, none of that. This isn't a surprise visit, you knew this day would come."

She had an internal battle taking place in her mind. The pack had to be in route, even Jacob was on the way home. Edward might be taking her, but at least the kids would be rescued.

Bella nodded and stopped resisting until one scent eventually assaulted her nostrils. It was burning wood and unmistakable cracking sounds. He'd set the lake house on fire. The kids were napping in their beds. Bella fought like hell when she realized the truth, but there was no use. Edward had years of planning, so he was very prepared. She didn't have but seconds of consciousness remaining after he stuck a needle roughly into her hip. _My babies, my home... poor Linx. Jacob, I need you. Help us. _Those were the last thoughts that rushed through her mind before her eyes closed to the horror that was unfolding before her.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**One, two... Kaboom. You know the drill for these cliffies.**_


	18. Chapter 18:Hell Hath No Fury

_**~Because the last update literally gave me nightmares all night, I realized how unfair it was to end it there. I have an update ready to go.**_

_**Chapter warning: Character death, disturbing images, and extreme emotional turmoil.**_

Chapter 18: Hell Hath No Fury

Jacob felt it, a pain so sharp and intense, he had to pull over. As quick as it seized him, it passed almost as fast. Fuck, it was Bella. Why had she had a surge of adrenaline so high, it damned near put him into cardiac arrest?

She could overreact when it came to the kids. Maybe AJ fell on his head or something and scared her but then he jumped up laughing, hardly phased by the accident. It was a common occurrence at the house. His son was rough and tough except for that 'Momma, Momma' crap he pulled when he was tired.

It didn't matter that it was probably nothing and he was almost to the PA office, he wasn't getting back on the road until he double checked.

Bella's phone went to voicemail, not completely unheard of. She was busy all the time. When both Embry's and Linx's did the same, he felt a cloud of dread start to cover him. Still, both could be phased. He started to drive again. He doubted the hoe-bag in the cabin paid attention but he called there as well. When none of his calls were answered, he moved on with Quil, Seth and Paul. Fuck again. Not that many of them would ignore him without reason. He placed a call to Charlie. He said Seth had just shot out the door like a bat outta hell when he was there to get the little ones.

Jacob told him what he'd felt. He had already made the adjustment in his route so that he was on the road straight to the house, less than fifteen minutes out, the way he was driving. Charlie said he was walking out the door as well and making the necessary calls. They'd decided long ago to get police involved if anything else came up. Traditional bars couldn't hold Edward but maybe he wouldn't so easily escape the country if he was on a watch list. They had dropped his name as a person of interest when the Avery investigation was wrapping up with regards to Jacob. The bloodsucker needed to be under the radar to carry out whatever plans he had in mind. The more trouble they could cause him, the better.

Jacob and Charlie might be getting ahead of themselves. He hoped it was huge misunderstanding but his gut told him otherwise. He wasn't concerned about work in the least but when his phone went off, he answered without hesitation or checking who it was.

"Bells."

"No, Jacob, you said you'd be here by now."

"Ross, I have an emergency... handle it."

"But."

"No, you're the damn vice president's son. Figure it the hell out." He hung up before that needy, incompetent poster child for nepotism distracted him anymore. Jacob couldn't wait anymore, he needed out of the truck to phase. He'd only started back up to get out of town and attempt his calls. He also sent the emergency group text out which alerted the Cullens there might be serious trouble.

As soon as he exited, he saw a tiny plume of smoke drifting high above the trees. He was unbuttoning his shirt, but abandoned that thought immediately.

He couldn't be bothered with his dress clothes. He shredded them on the side of his road next to his truck.

Jacob fled to the forest and started running. His mind was assaulted with what they saw. The pain, torture and agony consumed him. Linx. The only way he was able to visualize it was because of Embry, who was still alive thankfully, but barely.

Embry was patrolling the woods behind the lake when he was caught by surprise and actually fired on. It was no ordinary weapon. A mere bullet in the leg shouldn't be a problem for any of them, but it was so much worse than that.

Linx was attacked at the same time. Obviously, not by Edward. A blood red-eyed demon with blonde hair came out of the lake and ripped through the kid's middle. It happened in a blink of an eye. There was no way to heal from that. All his internal organs and blood vessels were all shredded at once. He didn't understand how he even had the chance to breathe out his last warning to Bella. Poor Bells, she loved that kid with all her heart and he hated she was a witness to such gore and tragedy firsthand. Jacob had to turn away briefly and shut his mind down from seeing and feeling it through the pack. They were all severed for one brief moment.

Jacob had no time for grief. The smoke, the leeches there to do their worst were all he could see the rest of the way home. His family's lives were at stake. He had to get into the house and save them. He heard sirens way off in the distance so he made an executive decision. He ordered Grif and Mark to get Linx's body out of there. They couldn't explain the state it was in or why. He requested Quil and Seth meet him because they were in the lead. He wanted three sets of hands for his family. The Cullens were to be intercepted by the others and led to Embry. Hopefully, Carlisle would make it in time to save him. He didn't appear to be healing at all.

Jacob met the guys at the base of the outdoor stairs. The fire was already really bad, no way they could save the place. Nothing mattered but Bella and the kids. They all three split up, but didn't make it very far. A large beam fell in front of them. Jacob didn't care about the pain he felt along his arms and legs. None of them had time to put on any clothing. He'd heal from the burns he felt singeing his skin. He also could hold his breath for long periods of time. It was hard to distinguish smells with all the smoke and fumes, but he knew it was Edward that grabbed Bella. He wasn't sure who killed Linx or shot Embry but the leech had Bells.

He knew she was out cold and already far away from the property as soon as he got inside. His kids were his sole priority those few seconds. That was literally all the time he believed they had in that inferno. The stairs that led to the bedrooms disintegrated in front of him. He had to find a way up.

Quil grabbed him. Jacob threw a punch, "Get the fuck off of me." It took both Quil and Seth to get him out of there.

They all fell out into the yard gasping and choking for air. Jacob planned on sucking up as much oxygen as possible so he could go back in.

Paul ran towards them with spare shorts. Jacob pushed them aside. He wanted back in that house.

Paul yelled that he needed something on. The firetruck, police cars and ambulances were already there. He soon heard Charlie's anguished screams in the distance. Jacob knew his family was not dead. No way was he losing them all at once. He found the strength to get back on his feet.

Quil was normally his right hand man but he was pushing all the wrong buttons with Jacob. He was determined to restrain him and they both knew that couldn't be achieved.

"I'm sorry. It's too late. You have to listen to me Jacob. We tried."

"Shut up! Don't say that. I'm still standing. You know what you're grandfather said. Bella's alive because I am." Jacob was feeling odd. "He must have drugged her." There was no way with all that turmoil, her pulse would be so even and slow if he hadn't. "My heart is her heart."

"Okay, I believe you with regards to her, but take a look at the house." They both looked back. The house was entirely ablaze. All that work and so many precious memories were being engulfed in flames. It hurt and he already hurt more than he thought was humanly possible. Linx was dead, Embry might not make it and he didn't know where his wife and children were. He still couldn't accept their children were in the house when it was fully consumed. The bloodsucker had been a father at one point. If he loved Bella, however, distorted it was... certainly he wouldn't kill her children. What was the point of the fire at all?

The fireman and paramedics were on them as soon as they exited their vehicles. They were insisting they be checked for burns and tried attaching them to oxygen. All three were coughing and gagging. Charlie was eventually allowed through because of people he knew.

Jacob pulled off the mask. "She's not in there. Trust me Charlie, I know. Cullen has her."

"How... how in the hell did he get the jump on your men? Where are they by the way?"

"Ralph's dead."

"Who?"

"Linx." Jacob told him who took the body and where.

"You removed a body from a crime scene? Dammit, Jacob. You've already been under suspicion before."

He stated to Charlie, that the local police wouldn't have any idea that the incidences were connected. Who knew? Maybe Edward was setting him up again and that was one of the reasons for the fire, that and the huge distraction. All the emergency personnel made it more difficult to rush off and hunt for him at the moment.

"What about Alexander and Brooklyn? Where are the kids?"

Quil was shaking his head in a grim manner. Jacob stopped him. "That's enough. My kids are fine."

Seth was collapsed against the ground, taking slow deep breaths into his mask. Jacob saw him wipe away a tear. They'd been moved a safe distance from the house and the firefighters were attempting to douse the fire with no real progress.

"So that's it, you're with him?"

"Jake, it's not like that but Edward did all this after years of planning. He seeks the ultimate vengeance against you. Bella is alive, for now. I know it too but would Edward save your children? Be realistic, would he?"

"They're Bella's too." They fought like hell for them. Bella had buried one child. He would not fail her in such a way. He regretted ever being away from them even one second. She wanted a normal life and he'd done his best to make it happen. The reality was being a target by vampires was never normal.

Seth made another point, he didn't want to hear. "Yeah, but that wasn't a regular fire. I almost choked on the chemicals. It was strong, not gasoline, maybe jet fuel or something. Look how fast it burned."

Charlie whispered under his breath like he was tearfully mourning them already. "My poor Bells, she'll be devastated. Those beautiful children."

Jacob had enough. He was fine. He needed to get out there and expand the search. The rest of them were trying to accept a tragedy that he wasn't willing to believe. A captain from the fire department stopped him.

"Mr. Black, this is your residence?"

"Yes."

"We need a list of the occupants as well as who you believed was inside."

Jacob told him who all lived there, even about Abby and Linx being guest at the cabin. He said he thought his wife and children were home, but after being inside, he no longer thought so.

"Why would you think they're not? Is her car still here? Have you heard from her?"

Jacob looked over to the driveway and admitted her car was there, but he countered that they always had close friends in and out. Maybe his sister took them for a day trip.

The captain continued to hold Jacob up. He picked up on how distraught they all were. He didn't believe any story or excuse that came out of Jacob's mouth. It was obvious he thought he was in denial.

"You have any enemies Mr. Black?"

"Why?"

"Because this was not an accidental fire. I've been doing this for a long time and this is one of the worst fires I've ever seen. So again, help me out here... you got any enemies?"

"Just one. Edward Cullen, my wife's ex."

The captain stepped away and talked to the officer that was in charge. They talked back and forth. The detective pulled out his phone. Jacob heard him spelling out the name to whoever was on the phone with him.

The questions got tougher. Charlie came over and told them to back off. "My son-in-law just lost everything. His family is currently unaccounted for. He'll give a statement later. This is getting obscene, boys and you know it's not necessary."

"Chief, you know we have to do this. This is a possible murder scene. By the way Mr. Black, how'd you get here?"

"I drove, I was on the way home and saw smoke." There were so many cars filling up the roads by then, they had no way of knowing he left his truck miles away.

"What's with your attire? Were you coming from the gym?"

"No."

"Well, where were you?"

"I worked in Seattle the past couple of days."

They looked at him again with speculation. Jacob was not volunteering any information he didn't have to. The next question he expected but he played dumb.

"Any idea why there appears to be a large amount of blood down by the pier?"

"None, like I said, I wasn't here."

"Where are your guests? I'd like to speak to them as well."

"They come and go as they please, I have no idea." Jacob walked away. He was done with the questions and insinuations.

"Stop, wait you're going to need to be transported to the hospital for those burns."

Jacob turned around and held out his arms. "What burns?"

"How? I could've sworn at first." The captain looked shocked and confused. Jacob, Quil and Seth all had multiple blistered burns when they were first given oxygen.

Charlie ran interference for him and Jacob slipped away. The guys followed him. He told them they were going to split up and comb the woods. Paul had first been alongside Embry.

"How is he?"

"It's bad, man. The worst. The leech doctor is trying, but the bleeding won't stop. He wasn't conscious." Since Paul knew exactly where they were, he told him to go back and check on him.

"Tell Carlisle, whatever it takes, save him. We can't lose another." Embry and Jacob had been tight since elementary school. He couldn't imagine losing him. Quil came up to him again.

Jacob was prepared to cut him off, but Quil had changed his tune.

"I can't imagine what you're going through. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You're right, if it was my kids, I wouldn't give up either. Tell me where to go, what to do."

There was a large cracking and popping sound. They all turned back and saw the house completely collapse on itself. It was a flattened mass of flames and smoke. No matter how much water they pumped over it, the house just kept burning.

Jacob heard all the words Quil, Seth and Charlie had said about the children in his mind again. Earlier, he'd been operating off adrenaline, but seeing it all destroyed in the distance was hitting him like a ton of bricks.

He fell to his knees. The pups had made it back from hiding Linx's body. They all surrounded their alpha as the pain became so intense, Jacob couldn't move or start the search.

He was sobbing heavily. "She's gone. I have no clue where to start. If I can't have Alexander and Brooklyn waiting for her, will she even want to come back? They were asleep. I saw Emb's last check-in with her. Brooke was confined to her crib. Someone would have to lift her out. I'm a fool to think, the bloodsucker would have that sort of compassion."

Seth put his arm over him, "We know. I'm so sorry, Jake."

Jacob yelled out, his throat burned from smoke and despair, "AJ, Brooke... My babies!" He had finally broken. It all came crashing down on him at once.

He had never felt so much hopelessness in all his life, but then as fast as all hope was lost, hope was renewed when he heard a faint sound off in the distance.

He looked up, "Did you guys hear that?"

"No, what was it?"

He held up his hands close to his ears. "Listen, it's so soft." They waited until they all heard it.

"It's my dog." He knew that bark anywhere. "I hear Tiki." Jacob had been so overwhelmed with what was happening, he failed to consider the dog was also missing. That sweet animal, that Bella insisted they get so their children would grow up with a pet was barking somewhere far off in the woods. She never left his son's side and he knew if Tiki wasn't in the house, that could only mean one thing.

Jacob sprinted towards the sound. Their sense of smell had been dulled by the fire, but the barking was becoming clearer and louder.

"Tikaani!" he shouted over and over as well as his kids' names. Finally, she was in their sights. The dog would normally run to her alpha when he called her, but she was otherwise occupied. The dog was resting on a soft patch of grass. Her eyes met Jacob's and she yipped once more. Both kids were curled into her side, sound asleep. He knew they were fine because the most melodic rhythm hummed inside both their chests.

They were safe. Then next order of business was bringing their mother back to them. He hoped Bella didn't know about the fire or she'd be worried sick. _I'm coming Bells_, he spoke to her in his thoughts. An image of the bloodsucker also entered his mind, _and Hell's coming with me._

**_~Thanks for reading. _**

**_Who had hope? Don't lose hope, so much more to come._**


	19. Chapter 19:Improbable Alliances

_**~A/N First, I will have Bella's viewpoint and the next chapter will be Jacob's. Probably several nail-biters for the next few updates. Everyone likes scary, uncertain drama, right?**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer. **_

Chapter 19: Improbable Alliances

She first saw slivers of light blocked out by lashes. Her eyelids were so heavy, she could barely lift them. Her eyes continued to barely open then close for periods of time. Eventually, she held them open wider and longer. As Bella's brain shifted into consciousness, she was slowly becoming aware of other things. All her muscles worked in unison, but there was very little movement. She was in restraints, hands and feet.

Stupid Edward.

Bella moved her jaw. At least, she wasn't gagged. If he wasn't worried about her screaming or making noise, he'd succeeded in getting her far away from anyone else. She gave it her all despite what she believed. Her voice didn't work so great at first. He mouth was dry, her throat felt scratchy, but she screamed. Bella took breaks and then screamed again. She called him every name in the book but mainly she shrieked.

It finally got to him. He stood in the doorway with a pained expression. Edward approached the bed. He placed his hand over her forehead and attempted to calm her. She flinched at the chill. It had been so long since she'd felt that icy touch.

"Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry. I know it's too soon. We'll get there again."

She was thinking _get where,_ but she only had one thing she wanted to know.

"Where are my babies? I know you Edward." Bella knew that wasn't truly the case, but she had to hold out hope for her last bit of sanity. "You are not a baby killer. I see your eyes. You still don't take human life."

"No, I do not. You're right. I knew you would be displeased if I changed my diet. It wasn't easy considering my companions these past few years."

"The children?" she asked again.

"The dogs were close. I'm sure they handled that."

"You fucking monster. You set my house on fire and just left them? How could you?" Bella was fully awake by then. She remembered heat and smoke. She also saw Linx in her mind, butchered beside their lake. Edward didn't drink from humans but he was definitely a murderer.

"That wasn't me. I only wanted you. I was on a mission, and we know collateral damage is inevitable."

"Fuck you... my children, that young man are not collateral damage. I hate you. Linx. Avery. I know what you've done. You stand there looking self-righteous just because you don't have the eyes of a demon, but that's exactly what you are. Your hands have murdered the innocent. So help me, if my children..." Bella couldn't even utter the words. The pack had to be close enough to get to them out. There would be no way for Brooke to escape her crib without assistance.

Bella told him to let her arms and legs free. They bands were cutting off her circulation. He stared at her like he was mesmerized. "I can't believe it. You're just like when I met you all those years ago. It's a miracle."

She wasn't _his_ miracle. Bella's new body was only meant for Jacob. She looked away from him.

"I know you're angry with me, but in time, I hope you grow to love me again. We are still the same people. It will happen and we know how to do it right. We won't make the same mistakes again."

He meant Renesmee. She knew that's when things started to crumble for them. If Edward viewed his own child as a mistake, what might he think of her children with Jacob? She wasn't believing anything he said about them, that it wasn't his fault. She had to draw upon her faith in Jacob because there was no way she could imagine them trapped in their rooms while the house went up in flames. He had saved them. She would feel it if they were no longer in her world. Bella believed that, but she still felt the ache that she couldn't see them with her own eyes.

He wiped tears from her cheeks.

She shouted again for him not to touch her.

"Let me up. I said I have to pee and I need water."

One by one, he released her restraints. Bella took her time sitting up. She surveyed the room he had her in. She was looking for a way out. There was a window, but she was sure there was a catch. It wouldn't be that easy. There was a camera but it seemed to only point at the bed. She wasn't in some run down shack or cave. That wasn't Edward's style. Bella was in a very nice suite. Her hand ran across the expensive Egyptian cotton sheets which made her think of Jacob and their honeymoon. Her heart ached, but she knew he had the assurance she was alright. Their hearts still beat in pefect synchronization no matter where they were.

Edward held his arms out like he intended to help her up, but she shot him a look again. _Don't touch me. _He babbled on about all the amenities. He showed her into the ensuite bathroom. He opened up a closet and bragged how he had everything she needed. He even bought her favorite fragrances for the bath. The room was decorated in deep plum with steely gray accents. It belonged on the pages of a home design book. What the hell was he trying to pull? Was he that demented that he thought she'd ever feel at home anywhere besides her true home with Jacob?

"And I have casual clothes in this chest and more formal things hanging here. I knew you'd be the same size."

She looked at him and shook her head. "I'm not playing house with you. Stop it, Edward. It's over. Why have you held on all these years, done terrible things when you knew I'd never leave Jake? You failed at killing him, framing him for murder and you'll fail at this, but you won't escape this time."

"Please, Bella. I had to make undesirable choices to get us here, but I told you vampires mate for life."

She pulled her top off in front of him to prove another point. She was wearing a cami over her bra so she didn't feel too exposed. "You see this. This is for life, not the fantasy world you've created. I know you can smell him all over me, inside me. He's ingrained in my skin, imprinted on my soul even before I got this second chance as a human. I can never be with you. We are nothing but a memory, most of it bad."

Edward pinched his nose and made a face at the picture she created. Bella let down her shield to show how Jacob would cover her body with his and bathe his mark with his tongue.

"That looks positively ghastly. The miserable beast marred your delicate skin. I'm going to look into having it removed. I'm sure there's a plastic surgeon that can restore you," he backed out of the bathroom and she heard a click. Bella tried the door, but she was locked inside, backwards from most bathroom doors. Edward's voice echoed from a small black speaker on the wall. "Press the button when you're done, your food tray will be in your room."

She held her bladder as long as possible, she hurried to toilet to relieve herself. She looked around for any source of time, but there were no clocks. She was pretty sure there wasn't anything but a little unnatural light coming through her window. It was dark outside. She'd been out for several hours obviously. Edward would think her mark was ghastly because of his hatred and jealousy of Jacob. She knew it was beautiful. Bella stood in front of the vanity to admire her connection to her husband. She knew it gave her strength and healing over the years.

Bella couldn't believe it. She leaned closer to the mirror. The scarred over impression had a bit a redness to it. She hadn't seen it like that since the very first day he marked her. She touched it and felt heat and tenderness. Oh no, it was getting infected. How? Why? She'd been away from Jacob for days at a time occasionally and that never happened before. Could Edward's presence be the reason? He repulsed her for many reasons and it appeared it was also physical not only mental and emotional.

She really wanted the scent of smoke out of her hair. That reminded her of the peril her children were in, but she still kept believing. Their father rescued them. Bella remembered like it was yesterday when Renesmee's spirit slipped from her tiny body. She would feel something different, a great loss and emptiness if she lost her babies and it wasn't there. Edward was willing to let them die, her rage against him was growing stronger by the second. She knew she'd need that fueled rage to have the strength to outsmart him. He had her imprisoned and she had no idea what she was up against just yet, but Bella would return to her family. She truly believed it.

The tub filled quickly with hot water. She slipped all her clothes off and climbed in the water. It was a few degrees too hot but she didn't care. Bella wanted to feel the sort of warmth that reminded her of Jacob. The mark had her concerned. What if it got worse? She was on a short timetable most likely. Depending on how far Edward escaped with her, she considered he'd be moving them even further away, but she didn't know when.

She couldn't get sick. She had to be in top form. Bella sank further into the water. _Top form, but you're only human now. _It was the one time, she missed being immortal. It would feel so euphoric to rip him apart with her bare hands. She wanted to keep a positive outlook but visions of Linx kept coming back to her. Bella was curious what happened to Embry as well. The pack would be in such emotional turmoil. She knew how it was when one of them was in pain. Jacob would absorb all that pain and trauma and it would extend outward to all of them. Embry had to be safe.

They couldn't handle two losses. She knew she couldn't. Just thinking about that precious boy, she'd grown to love with her whole heart was unbearable. She saw his eyes and witnessed his last breath as he tried to protect her even with his dying breath. Her thoughts went to his unborn daughter. What would become of her? Her mother was not much more than a manipulative skank. She wasn't going to be able to handle her even with Linx in the picture, so being a single parent was out of the question. Bella made a promise out loud to him. After what she experienced with Taha Aki and Renesmee, she had assurance her vow would be known to him. "I'll make sure she's happy, healthy and safe. She'll know how special her father was. I swear it. You took care of me and I'll will take care of her like she's one of my own." She cried a little bit longer before she attempted to do anything else.

Bella washed herself thoroughly. Her heavy breasts reminded her of one other problem. She'd missed a feeding, soon to be a second one. Brooke must be miserable. Bella had stored up milk. All that was in the lake house would be lost, but she saved a lot in her dad's freezer because that was usually the only place she left the kids unless they were with Aunt Rachel.

Brooke was picky when she was tired or fussy. She wouldn't want the bottle. Her heart broke again thinking of her daughter's discomfort. She needed to relieve herself or she was going to be in a lot of pain in a few more hours. Hand expression was all she could do at the moment. The hot water helped some with the let down. Bella cried as drops of milk mixed with the tub water.

Damn him to Hell for taking one more thing from her. She relished those times with her baby. If she was apart from her too many days, the milk would start to diminish and eventually dry up. She sat in the water for a long time. Her stomach growled. Bella was so thirsty, she cupped some cool water from the faucet and drank from her hand.

She despised having to press that button and ask him for a damn thing, but she couldn't live in the bathroom. She needed to keep her strength up. She worried if exhaustion or illness overcame her, Jacob might feel the ill effects too. She wanted him strong and determined for her rescue.

She grabbed soft, stretchy pants and a Henley from the closet. She couldn't stand the fact that Edward still knew things about her. He'd copied her previous wardrobe down to the kind of socks she wore. Her hatred grew exponentially.

Her finger held the button. "Let me out," was all she said. She waited several minutes before she heard the click again. Bella twisted the knob. She was primed to give him another piece of her mind now that she was fully lucid.

She stepped inside the bedroom. A tantalizing aroma filled the room. She had a large feast of mainly breakfast foods which sounded so good to her at the moment. She only thought she was starting to get hungry but seeing and smelling the food proved she was starving. She never got around to feeding them all lunch and only had a protein drink at breakfast.

Bella grabbed the water pitcher first. She poured a glass and tossed it back without a break. She picked up a Belgium waffle, dipped it in maple syrup and took a bite. She picked up a berry next, but stopped before she consumed it. She didn't notice Edward when she exited the bathroom, so she thought he'd chicken out and got out of there quickly like the coward that he was. She heard a noise and turned to the corner of the room nearest the exit.

She jumped. There was a man. Bella grabbed her butter knife and pointed it at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" He was tall, muscular with fair skin, and dark wavy hair. He had very unique eyes, but he was not a vampire. Bella was certain of that. She'd been around far too many immortals and she could spot them in an instant. She stared into his liquid crystal blue eyes and knew that he also was not human. She didn't know what he was or why he was with Edward, but he must be bad. He looked handsome and pleasant but that was a camouflage. Edward said he didn't start the fire or kill Linx. He could be lying, but if this creature was his accomplice then she hated him just as much.

He remained speechless.

"You... you burned my house," she instantly accused.

Finally, he spoke with a distinct Irish accent, "No, no Miss. I promise. Master Caius cleanses with fire. I didn't." Master Caius? She couldn't believe it, Edward had aligned himself with that freak from Volterra. "Is there anything else Miss? Master Edward said I'm to attend to your needs."

What the hell was wrong with this guy? He acted like he was their Igor. Physically, he looked young, vibrant and strong, but he spoke almost child-like. She stepped closer to him and he backed up towards the door. Bella examined every inch of him. She noticed deep, wretched scars all over his exposed skin. He'd been tortured, maybe had his brain scrambled.

"So is that it for now? Make a list if you require anything else. Paper's in the desk. I'll be going to the pharmacy tomorrow early. Master Edward requested antibiotics."

He put his hand on the door. "Hold up. You mean you can leave and go to town? Where? What city are we near?"

He shook his head. "Oh no, I can't say," he pointed up over his head. No doubt they were being recorded.

This guy/creature, whatever he was seemed beyond petrified. He'd been whipped into submission. If he was allowed outside the walls, she had to gain him as an ally. Bella wasn't sure how she could accomplish such a feat with Edward monitoring her room, but she was going to try.

He tried to leave again. "No wait, do you have a name?"

His head shrunk down as his shoulders came up. It was like he was trying to hide himself from her close scrutiny. "Please, tell me. I'm Bella, but you probably know that. What's your name. Did Edward tell you not to tell me?"

He shook his head and he seemed to relax slightly. Bella extended her hand. He accepted it, but only gently shook it with his fingertips. He was warm, much warmer than normal but not as warm as Jake. She stared into his eyes a little deeper. Bella had never seen eyes like that.

"Gabriel," he barely whispered.

"You swear you didn't kill my friend or try to burn my children." He shivered when she asked the question.

"No, I wasn't there."

Bella believed him for some reason. "Okay, I can tell you're being honest. It's nice to meet you Gabriel. Are you the only other one here besides Edward and Caius?"

Edward's voice came through a speaker in the bedroom. "That's enough Bella. Gabriel has work to do. Let him leave. No more questions."

She held up her left hand with her middle finger extended. He was spying on them.

"Goodnight Miss. You can leave your tray next to the door and a note with anything else you need."

"Please, one more question. I swear, you can tell me. What are you, Gabriel? I'm curious."

Edward didn't interrupt them, but Gabriel turned his back and opened the door. As it was closing it, she heard him say, "We're called Children of the Moon."

Bella realized he'd answered the other question Edward didn't want her to know. _We're._

There were more and Gabriel sneaked that answer to her. Her hope grew, he could most definitely be her ticket out of captivity and back to her family. She didn't know him and he didn't know her, but Bella learned something from being around Jacob and the pack. Gabriel connected with her. She felt it. He only worked for Edward or Caius because he had to. He was also a prisoner, but she needed to convince him, he had other options. He was currently her only option and after witnessing the condition of his skin and his mental status, she was probably his only chance as well.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	20. Chapter 20:All the Impossibilities

_**~A/N Hi there! Remember this story? I do. Not sure what happened, but I thought I'd lost touch with the readers or something for this one. Still plan on finishing it. In fact, it's almost done, just a few more chapters. **_

_**Listening recommendations: Nate Ruess, of FUN. "Nothing Without Love" Watch the video if you can. I knew when I heard it the first time, I'd write this beach scene to it. It gives me major feels.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 20: All the Impossibilities

Jacob sat in solace after hours and hours of searching. He'd taken a leave of absence at work. Searching had become his full-time job. He was near the water, not even caring in the least the tide was coming in getting him all wet. Being there reminded him how close to the edge he truly was. It had been a week, actually one week and a day since his entire world was turned upside down.

His children were safe and that meant so much but a life without Bella made him feel incomplete. He recollected the moment he discovered the kids. His loyal companion had come through in the biggest way but at first it wasn't making much sense. Tiki was a smart, strong animal, but how had she'd managed that rescue all alone? Uncle Paul reached in to lift Brooke while Jacob knelt to wake up AJ.

"Look," their eyes all honed into the baby's shoulders. She had two distinctive sets of teeth marks that went through her clothes.

Jacob reached for his son and saw that he was completely nude. He was also burning up with fever.

He said with certainty, "He phased."

"No way, man. He's too young."

"Yes, look at him. He had no choice. The drive to save his sister pushed the wolf to emerge." Jacob tried to gently shake him, "Alexander, son wake up." The small boy shuddered and moaned like he was in the worst misery imaginable. Jacob knew exactly what he was feeling since he'd gone through the start up twice in his life, but he was so much older and stronger when it happened to him. His poor baby wasn't even three years old.

Paul was holding Brooke who was starting to fuss. She seemed scared and confused. She was normally grumpy after a nap until she was fully awake. She needed her Momma. Jared caught up to them. He heard about the emergency on the police scanner. He told Jacob, Kim and Rachel were nearby and they had carseats so they could get the kids back to the reservation.

AJ wasn't waking up, he seemed to get hotter by the second. He needed to do something or his son might have a convulsion.

"Alpha order him, Jake."

He was glad Quil thought of it. His mind was such a mess, he wasn't thinking straight.

"Alexander, don't phase. Relax. Brooke is fine. You did it, buddy. You're all safe. I repeat don't phase again." AJ stopped moaning and twitching so much. His eyes fluttered. Tiki moved closer and rubbed her head underneath his palm. Jacob helped him pet the animal and then stood up. He took his other hand brushed it over his sister's downy head. He kissed both his children and told them to go with their uncles, that they were going to see their cousins and that everything was fine. He whispered his love for them. Jared and Paul ran with them to find the car. He would later make an excuse to the authorities that his sister had the kids the whole time. The investigators would only know that Bella was the target and considered missing. At least, they knew there were no bodies inside once the fire was extinguished.

* * *

Jacob's kids were good, other than missing their mother. Alexander cooled off quickly and never showed signs of phasing again. He wished Embry had fared as well. He lost that injured leg high up on the thigh. It was a huge blow to him when he came around. Samantha was extremely worried since he was very depressed. He felt guilty about Linx's death and Bella's abduction. That was not his fault, Jacob told him with certainty. It was a giant mess, all Cullen's fault.

Jacob's only regret about finding the leech would be that he knew it wasn't possible to hurt him as badly as he deserved. Ripping his head off would be quick and easy. He was barely sleeping, because it was all he could dwell on. Jacob wanted Edward to suffer endlessly.

Leah tentatively approached. He told the pack to leave him alone unless they found out something.

She wasn't in on the direct mind link any longer, but she probably knew he wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Hey, I'm not going to ask how you are, because I know you're not doing well. I really want to help if you'll let me."

"No offense, Lee, but that's not possible."

She frowned and told him he might have spoken too soon. "The kids, especially Brooke are keeping you up at night. I know, Mom told me. She also said, she's out of Bella's milk and she isn't taking to the formula too great."

"Yeah, at least she likes most of that pureed mess, so I know she isn't starving."

"Jake, this might sound weird and I wouldn't offer it except Bella's practically my sister in every way that counts." Leah explained she always had a surplus of milk for her son, Harry. "I'll share. Hell, I'd even be her wet nurse if it didn't creep ya'll out, but let me take the kids for a few days so you can sleep at night. You need your strength, Bella is counting on you."

Jacob had been adamant before that the kids stay with him at night so they would feel that sense of security even though they didn't know why their mom was absent. His head fell forward into his hands. He couldn't go a day without crying in front of someone. He told her Bella would be overwhelmed with gratitude at Leah's selfless offer and no, there was nothing creepy about it. This was family and if Leah could calm his daughter, and offer comfort and nourishment, he didn't mind. He told her just a few days maybe, because she was right, he was running on empty. Leah's husband had rented a place near her mother over a year ago, so they could travel back and forth from the res and the city. She was still taking it slow and enjoying her son while he was small. She was only seeing a couple of mothers that weren't due anytime soon. She could devote her time to her son and his kids as long as Jacob needed her to. She promised him it was fine.

Jacob always stopped off to check on Embry each day. He was much better physically, but mentally he was a mess. Who knew, maybe his buddy was mad at him for not letting him die. Some people were that stubborn and didn't want to live with a disability or be dependent on others. Jacob didn't care, he told Carlisle to save him at all cost. He wasn't sure it was possible. That special bullet, similar to the one that shot him years ago was laced with venom. The bloodsucker never realized they had divine intervention which saved his life. He wanted the deadliest weapon on earth. The venom kept Embry from any sort of healing. It was quickly killing him and Carlisle had no idea how far up the venom had spread. He thought it might be too late and that taking the leg wasn't going to be good enough.

It was and Samantha thanked him everyday for making the call. Jacob never cared if Embry did the same. He knew it was the right thing to do. Losing the kid had almost broken them all beyond repair. The young ones were taking it particularly hard. They had the body cremated by that funeral home that the Cullens used when Ness passed. Jacob kept the remains in an urn at Charlie's. They had yet to hold a memorial. He really thought Bella should be present. Linx's family was shit, but he delivered the news personally. His mother seemed shaken, but still told him to do whatever he wanted. She knew she had no say so, since she'd all but turned him out at sixteen. No one even knew where his dad was and he had a couple of sisters that had taken off years ago. The pack was his true family.

After all the junk Abby put him through, she was very grieved about losing Linx. Kim and Emily were taking turns caring for her. They made sure she continued to take care of herself. The baby still had a couple more months before she was ready to be born and they couldn't allow Abby to self-destruct. She'd already come to Jacob in private one evening.

"Do you honestly think you'll find Bella?"

"Yes, there's no other option. I will find her."

"You know I'm not the mother type, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You know what would be the best decision too, I'm sure of it, so will you?"

"Yes, Abby, Bella and I will adopt your baby. I already know her answer."

It was a lot for him to shoulder. He had to find Bella first. He still had all these people depending on him, but he felt like he was drowning in a pool of nothingness. Being separated from her had become like being lost in a void.

Jacob went through the motions of a shower, dinner and kissing his children goodbye when they went with Leah. He fell into bed after talking to Charlie for an hour or so. He looked almost as bad as he did. Charlie, Jared and the Cullens were working leads same as the pack. Nothing but dead ends turned up.

Jacob actually lost his temper with Alice the day before. He never believed any of them supported Edward any longer, but he snapped. "What the hell is wrong with your visions? The two of you were up each other's ass when I lived there. You knew everything about him."

"I know, but when he changed and drifted away, I lost that. I've tried. I can't see him and I don't know what he does to prevent it."

* * *

Jake tossed and turned despite how exhausted he felt. The bed never felt right without her. He wondered how the kids were but Leah sent a few texts to say they were great. She even took the dog. AJ was being a big helper with the two babies. Her husband was keeping him entertained with a matchbox car collection. He continued to rehash the disappointments of the day. They had to catch a break somehow, but so far it wasn't happening.

Jacob was wandering the beach again. It was a bright moonlit night. Sleep was a bust, he first assumed. He felt surprisingly calm for once in over a week and wasn't sure why until he spotted her.

"Bells!" How could she be there? He had no idea how she got away. Why didn't she come to him first? She went to the beach, at night? It didn't make much sense. Her scent proved to him it was definitely her. She was still his perfect Bella. Jacob breathed in the second scent, so delicately soft and pure. He recognized it somewhat, but it was new to him as well. He continued to run, but she kept sitting peacefully, not at all phased by his shouting. Her attention was on the source of the other scent. When he got closer, he realized she was gently rocking a baby in her arms atop a large piece of driftwood. She was dressed in a long, billowy dress and he wasn't sure if it was a wedding dress or a nightgown. He studied the way it floated in the breeze. The baby wore a pink dress that stood out against Bella's white clothing. He knew it was a girl, but it wasn't Brooklyn.

"Bells, honey, didn't you hear me calling you?"

Her finger moved to her lips. "Shh, Daddy, our new little princess is asleep."

A lump formed in his throat because it wasn't adding up. He was pretty sure he hadn't seen her for eight days, so how could they have a new daughter? It was only then that reality came crashing down on him. He remember his conversation with Abby about Linx's daughter. That's the baby Bella held, but he knew she wasn't born yet so that made this all a very vivid dream. He didn't really have her back, but even a substitute Bella in his sleep was somewhat comforting.

He sat in the sand near them. Bella continued to gush over their daughter, "Isn't she beautiful? I love her so much, just as much as Alexander and Brooklyn."

He smiled. One day this was happening for real and he knew they'd feel the same way. He spoke to her in a hushed tone since the baby was soundly sleeping. "Bella, tell me how to find you."

"What?"

"There has to be something I'm missing, maybe you know what it is. Our connection is solid and all consuming. In the beginning, I thought it would lead me straight to you."

She was quiet at first. He wasn't sure she could actually hear him. She was so engrossed in the baby, and it wasn't even really happening no matter how real seeing them seemed. He pressed her again.

"Honey, we need you back... I need you. Please, help me if you can."

Bella moved the infant to her shoulder. She was a pro even in his vision. She had a gift with the children, all of them, even the pack's pups. He was convinced it was no use, but she finally said something. "I'm sick."

She looked perfect to him. He could smell illness normally. "What? How?"

Bella stood up. She handed the baby to him. He wasn't sure about that at first, but he accepted her into his arms. It was so surreal. Was he actually seeing the face of their unborn daughter that they never expected until the tragedy occurred? As soon as she saw he had her safely cocooned in his embrace, she pulled one side of her dress off her shoulder and then turned around. Jacob gasped. His mark was a fiery red, and horribly infected wound. It never looked like that even when he gave it to her.

Before he could react, she took the baby back, but she didn't sit back down or say anything else she started walking away, so he ran after her. He was sure to catch her because she could never outrun him, but she vanished into a mist that appeared out of the atmosphere.

Jacob fell to his knees. He didn't want to let her go so soon. Seeing her was the only good thing that had happened, even if it wasn't real. Was that wound real? She looked like she'd been attacked by a wild animal. The mark was the source of healing for her. How was the separation having the opposite effect? If she really was in that bad of shape, he had little time to find her. An infection like that would be come systemic if left untreated. The bloodsucker was a damn crazed fool, but if he was so obsessed with Bella, surely he was attempting some type of medication.

* * *

He swore he blinked once and then it was light out again, but he was no longer on the beach, he was at the edge of the forest. A flurry of activity whisked by him. Jacob suddenly smelled leech. He went into action and phased. He felt the pack mind fill his thoughts, two nomads were on the run. They were in pursuit. He was inundated with unfamiliar voices. How did he not know all these boys? He knew his pack backwards and forwards, but he heard different names tossed around, but some he knew, like Wyatt. Wyatt was running with the pack chasing vamps which made no sense, but he kept on running. By the time he got to the clearing, parts were flying. They did their jobs with little instruction from their alpha. He briefly wondered if was even the alpha of this unusual pack.

Jacob phased back human. He was letting them take care of it when a young man no more than fifteen started racing towards him. For a second, he thought he might know him.

"AJ?"

"No," the kid laughed, "did you run into a tree during the chase, Dad? I'm Lincoln."

"Dad?" This kid called him 'Dad' but he wasn't his first born. It was then that Jacob really studied the boy. It was evident he was most definitely his son. In fact, he had so much of his mother in him, Jacob was rendered speechless. Most people thought AJ was his carbon copy, but Lincoln was the spitting image of Bells other than his jet black hair.

Lincoln? Of course, Bella would've wanted to name a son after Linx, that was his actual last name.

"You're my son, mine and Bella's."

Lincoln put his arm around him, "I was only joking. You sure you're okay? Did you see that? We turned those bloodsuckers inside out. It's been a while, but one has never gotten past us yet."

"Sure, sure, kid... you all did great. Probably don't even need me anymore."

"Naw, we still need you, Alpha." He said they should be heading home, his mother promised them a big dinner tonight.

"Are there more of you?"

"What does that mean?"

Jacob was meeting a new son after he'd just witnessed Bella with another daughter. That put them at four, but maybe there were more.

"I just meant, we have a big family, don't we?"

"Um, yeah, I guess, seven's a big family."

"I have seven kids?"

"No, I was counting you and Mom. Damn, Dad, I think Aunt Lee might need to x-ray your head."

Jacob was going to ask about that fifth child, but when he tossed his arm over Lincoln's shoulder, his arm moved through thin air. The vision disappeared. The two separate visions proved something to him. His time with Bells was just beginning. They were adopting Linx's daughter, and were going on to have two more children. He was still alpha of a second generation pack. His hope was renewed. The bloodsucker would be defeated and he would get her back. She was going to be fine. Now, if he could figure out how to go about that the quickest way possible. Right now would not be too soon.

He was feeling restless, maybe he was waking up. He was thankful for the visions, the hope for the future, but he wished there had been more answers.

Jacob was no longer in clearing, but he wasn't awake in the spare room at Charlie's. He was sitting on a large rock, the sound of running water echoed in his ears. He opened and closed his eyes. He knew this spot. He'd been here before but it had been a very long time ago. As soon as he heard the tinkling laughter and smelled the memory, he turned in every direction anticipating the impossible. Where was she?

In the glare of a bright light, she slowly appeared. Almost exactly the same but more mature.

"Ness."

"Hey, Jake." He stood up, he was going to grab her up and spin her around like when she was small, but she stopped him. "You can't touch me."

"Oh, okay. Sorry." He had so much to ask, but mainly he was happy seeing her so radiant and at peace, no longer sick like his last memory of her. "Are you here to direct my path? I have to find your mother. We have so much life ahead."

"Right. You'll find her. I'm just here to tell you, never give up. The path will be visible when you least expect it."

"We both miss you."

"I know, I feel your love, but this is how it was meant to be. I told you, I was meant to bring you back together."

"Yeah, yeah, you were always right, Lil Boss."

"And I still am, trust me, before you wake up, you'll know."

Ness opened her hands and pulled out flower petals. She used to tear them apart and watch them drift away with the current when he took her to their favorite spot. She released them into the water, Jacob turned to watch them this time. He was paying attention to each and every detail he was experiencing just in case something was revealed to him about Bella. He turned back to speak to Ness but she was gone.

All Jacob saw was the powerful ocean rolling in. He'd come full circle. He was back in the same spot he started at and it was dark again, but this time he was alone.

And then he wasn't. A warrior approached. He knew from Bella's description exactly who it was.

He fell to his knees. He wasn't sure if that was the correct procedure, but he was in the presence of an ancient chief.

"Taha Aki."

"Alpha Black."

Jacob couldn't begin to thank him for giving them their lives back. He knew he had a purpose and had been entrusted with so much responsibility. Had he failed by allowing the leech to get his hands on Bella again? He spoke all his fears and worries to his elder.

"No, you haven't failed your family or this pack. I knew you wouldn't. You were born for all this. You could never comprehend how powerful this evil was. I'm not talking about the evil you expect from any cold one, I mean the darkness that comes from jealousy, revenge and hatred. The cold one has harbored all these feelings against you since you first healed your mate's heart after he broke it. Those feelings have festered and magnified over the years as it became evident to him, she was truly yours, not his. Don't let the days of hopelessness kill your resolve. You've seen the future, so you know love will overcome. Keep going, don't give up. You have the blessing of all your ancestors."

As good as it was to hear those praises and encouragement straight from Taha Aki, Jacob needed more. He had to tell him something concrete, but it wasn't happening. The spirit turned around to leave, most likely soon to vanish like all the other visions. Jacob was filled with panic.

He sprung towards him. He wasn't beyond begging. "No, not yet. Please, I need more to go on." Ness said not to touch her, but Jacob grabbed for Taha Aki. He felt the hem of his garment. At that second, Jacob's mind was filled with a bright image. It burned him from within. He struggled to focus but finally realized what it was. It was a building, a place of business. He had to see more, a blue and red sign came into view, but he never could read the white lettering. Jacob racked his brain trying to guess what it all meant. Both hands pulled and grasped at the fabric. He needed another clue, but it soon became evident, he was no longer in the dream state. He woke up to find his bed sheets between his fingers. He'd practically ripped all the linens off the mattress. He rolled over to find them drenched in his sweat. He'd not perspired that way since changing into the wolf perhaps. It was dark outside, but he knew it couldn't wait. He sent out a message to his entire pack. He left his room and turned on the lights. He knocked on Charlie's door to wake him up. Jacob turned on the computer, just as Charlie stumbled in the room. He tried to shield his eyes as they grew accustom to the unnatural light.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I saw something and we're going to sit here and brainstorm until we figure out what it was."

Charlie quickly became coherent. The pack started filtering in and Sue got up to put on a pot of coffee. She said she'd start breakfast even though it was four in the morning. Jacob explained the visions. They were all concerned that he believed Bella was sick. Either, the leech's presence made her that way, the separation or a combination of both, but they knew time was of the essence.

They were all talking among themselves about possibilities when a light bulb went off. Edward didn't take Bella to watch her die. Jacob never believed he wanted her changed either. They were pretty damn positive her new body wouldn't allow that. The mark protected her. Edward was always way more enamored with the human Bella than the vamp Bella.

"He's trying to get her well. I'm sure of it. The sign. I think I recognize it now. It's a pharmacy.

They pulled up the one he had in mind and sure enough, the logo was read and blue. Now came the real dilemma, "Which one? There's literally hundreds up and down the west coast."

Charlie said they should print a list. They would divide up the locations and cross them off one by one. Jacob was confident that one of them might detect a scent if they found the right location. He started to divide them into regions. They'd start close first and move outward. He doubted the leech had her nearby. It was most likely, he took her pretty far. In his gut, he didn't think she was still in Washington, but they all promised to go to the ends of the earth for her. It was going to be similar to searching for a needle in a haystack, but at least it was an actual lead.

He thought about his children, all of them, even the ones yet to be born. The dream was a promise to be fulfilled and he wasn't giving up. Jacob would bring her home. Perhaps he'd never rid the world of all bloodsuckers, but he knew without a doubt, one was most definitely on borrowed time.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**I would love to hear your thoughts on Jacob's vision. I worked really hard on this chapter and the next one I'm attempting multiple POV's as a climatic scene unfolds.**_


	21. Chapter 21:Last Chances

_**~A/N I have a big announcement this time. I finished the story. Yeah! I love it when that happens to my satisfaction. I hope the readers feel the same way. Tentatively, I'll post the last five chapters, one per week unless I feel an urgency to post quicker. Next couple of chapters go back and forth between Jacob and Bella's POV.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 21: Last Chances

Bella woke up with a start. _Jake._ She only wished it were true and she was back with him. They would soon have a new baby. She knew in an instant the infant in her arms was Linx's daughter. "We'll love her so much," she whispered into the atmosphere, hoping her affectionate thoughts made it to their lost pack member somehow.

Bella thought it might be a better day. She didn't feel feverish or quite as sore. Damn Edward. The infection she was experiencing was brutal at times. She tried to make her point, survival away from Jacob was not possible in the long run. They appeared to be a package deal. She hoped he was still going strong. She needed him to be if he was going to find her.

.

.

.

They all made it to the rendezvous point for the day. Jacob and Charlie had a system in place. They were covering lots of ground. Today, the Cullens were joining them. They'd exhausted all other pointless leads just in case the bloodsucker made it out of the US.

Jacob was passing out assignments: who would go where and with whom. They covered tremendous ground that first day but still no Edward sightings. Charlie's guy had done an excellent job with the sketch. Jacob gave every detail he could remember about the demon that came from the lake to ambush Linx.

The more they got the pictures out there, the better chance someone might see one of them and call into the tipline. The full page ad ran in the paper that morning. Alice Cullen approached with said paper in her hands.

"This." She pointed to Edward's accomplice, "How do you know this man?"

"Because that was the face the kid saw just before he tore into him. Pack mind, that's why."

"I know him. We all do."

Alice told them all about Caius and she insisted the sketch was a dead ringer for the Volterra escapee. He had quite the reputation. He also was missing from the Volturi before Edward ever came back and ended up killing Avery.

"I think I get it now. Caius had wolves in a dungeon. He liked to do experiments. Aro was fed up with him and his strange obsessions." She explained the history in a little more detail.

"What do you mean, wolves? In Italy?"

"Children of the Moon, real werewolves, not like you at all. Edward must hide behind them. That's how he avoids me."

"Are you saying this maniac that relished killing Linx and probably set my damn house on fire with my kids inside, has werewolves where Bella's being held? Tell me everything you know about this twisted fuck and werewolves."

Carlisle joined them and the tales he spun were those of Jacob's worst nightmares. It was one horror story after the next. The werewolves struggled with the bloodlust similar to vampires, but probably even less control under a full moon which was merely two days away. He described brutal eviscerations and throats ripped apart. They weren't nearly as neat and tidy as the vampires who tried to be more inconspicuous

"Edward will protect her from that and no, I'm not defending him. It's just, as badly as he wants her back, he isn't letting these werewolves anywhere near her. I'm sure of that."

"How sure?"

"Almost positive, but I'm worried about this paper? Chances are, he'll run even further if he gets wind of this."

Charlie and Jacob thought it was a good idea for getting their faces out there with Bella's story. The masses usually rallied around missing person cases, especially young mothers. Bella's kidnapping was sure to pull at a few heartstrings. People would be on high alert and might spot one or all of them. His knowledge of the werewolves made the rescue mission an immediate life or death matter. He wasn't trusting Alice's belief that Edward was fully able to protect her from the werewolves. He had to find her before the full moon which was two days away. There was no doubt about it, time was running out.

.

.

.

Bella considered drifting off again, but rolled over when she heard the door open. She reached for an object, anything would work. She always missed, but at least Edward knew each and every time she was not looking forward to his visits. One night, he actually had the nerve to try and climb in bed beside her. He was lost in an old memory when she lived at her father's old place. She went nuts on him, started wrecking the room and hurling any and every insult she could at him. He claimed to be horrified at the language she picked up around those uncivilized men. He got the picture by the time she completely wore herself out.

"Miss, it's me, not Master."

"Oh Gabriel, thank God. Please come in, tell me how the trip went yesterday." She and the werewolf had become friendly. He was on high alert about not displeasing the masters, but she knew he had a sensitive spot for her. Edward was almost always listening in, but she knew Gabriel was her ally even if he didn't completely get that. They had managed a few secrets recently. She found out there were two of them. Damien, his brother, was not as controlled, so Bella never met him. Caius had done terrible things to Gabriel, she could tell without him ever going into details. She assumed he did far worse things to Damien, because Gabriel always spoke of his brother with sadness in his eyes. It was one of the reasons, he always obeyed Caius and Edward. They would let him do supply runs, but if he messed up or talked to anyone, Damien would pay the ultimate price for never fully submitting.

Bella knew after her second day, when Gabriel brought her a handheld breast pump from the pharmacy, he still had some humanity. Edward sent him for medicine and a few basic supplies, but he heard her frustrations about being removed from her infant daughter. It turned out Gabriel was a doctor and Damien was a lawyer, but not in the modern era. She had no idea how they were changed or how they were acquired by Caius. Once, Gabriel admitted there were many more, but they were dead either by choice or experiments gone bad.

She'd never seen Caius since she'd been there. He was a scary freak when she was in Volterra but that was a distant memory. Despite, Edward's constant interruptions and meddling on top of all his high tech surveillance and listening devices, she and Gabriel had developed a kinship. He was conditioned and trained, but she knew he too wished to be free, but he was mostly afraid for his brother. Bella pleaded with him in the beginning since she knew he was allowed out, to get her a paper with news from Washington.

Days passed before he brought in a paper. It had been completely dissected by Edward, no doubt, so she didn't know the date or the city it came from. All she knew was a story about a large fire not too far from Port Angeles was reported. There were no known fatalities, only speculation that an unknown female had been kidnapped and a manhunt was underway. The second article he brought listed her name and a recent picture. Bella felt it in her heart, the kids were okay, but the articles confirmed her mother's intuition. There was a small quote from her father. He said, 'the family was hopeful to find her safe and bring her home, her husband and kids needed her.' There was no mention about Linx or Embry, but Bella knew Jacob would keep that private if he could because of the supernatural aspects. She relived watching Linx die in front of her over and over and she couldn't help but worry Embry suffered a similar fate. It didn't make sense that he hadn't shown up at the house in a rescue attempt when all hell broke loose. It crushed her to think of the possibility, but she prayed it wasn't true.

"Come in, Gabriel. It's good to see you."

He had a tray of food for her. She preferred him waiting on her way more than Edward. "Thanks, I'm starving." She had skipped several meals when she felt really bad. He insisted on checking her temperature and listening to her pulse before she got started.

"Much better, Miss. Hopefully, the last medicine I brought is doing the trick." They both knew it was only temporary though. Bella had experienced days like this before, but always relapsed. Jacob was her only hope for a cure.

Edward, soon came over the intercom and told Gabriel he had plenty of things to do, to let Bella eat in peace. He jumped up to do so, but she held onto his arm. With her voice as low as it could go, she spoke, "Please, is there a way we can speak in private?"

Gabriel pulled away in an instant. He didn't respond to her question. Bella had to come up with a plan. She heard from Edward that Caius had a thing for fire. He also was a sadistic vampire that was obsessed with hurting wolves. There had to be supplies. _Think, Bella._ _You were one of them._ She had extensive knowledge of so many random and pointless things. She and Emmett used to dabble in explosives for kicks way before Ness got sick. He was easily amused and liked to annoy Rosalie. They never hurt anything important or living, but blew some shit up before. Bella mentally made a list of what she needed. Whatever Gabriel couldn't find around the house, he could grab on a supply run.

He knocked and entered the room again. He'd come to collect the tray. Bella tried to help. She gathered everything to hand to him, but as the tray exchanged hands, she felt a slip of paper being shoved into her palm. She quickly crinkled it under her fingers to hide it since Edward was on the way inside her room.

"Leave us. Hurry up!" he barked the order at Gabriel.

"What do you want Edward?"

"I've come to talk about that disgusting mark on your back."

"It's better today, but until I get back to Jake, I won't get well. In fact, I'm sure to die eventually, so congratulations. This plot you concocted to get us back together is aces." She rolled her eyes and he looked uncomfortable with her sarcasm.

"Love, Caius and I have been studying and we think we have a solution." Bella rolled her eyes again. She hated when he called her that. It didn't matter what she said, he never listened. That wasn't new since the beginning. He continued. "As soon as we have the necessary supplies, we think it's possible to excise that imperfection. Think of it as a plastic surgery procedure. You have an imperfection that we'll rid you of."

Bella's temper exploded. She rushed him, but he moved out of the way and she tripped and fell. He seemed humored by her clumsiness. All those years, she could take him and now she was helpless yet again. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but she couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes.

"Why are you doing this? I might have a new body, but I remember everything. You barely paid any attention to me most of our marriage, so why would you desire us to be together again? I doesn't make sense."

"Because, you are mine, not his! I won. You loved me more. I remember everything as well. Now that you're really _you _again, it's even better. I think we were truly meant to be like this... human you with me. Forgive me, for causing you any pain, but I'm sure when we get rid of that branding mark, you will start to forget the dog. His hold over you will lessen."

"Forget Jake? You are clinically insane. Will I forget my children too? Maybe that's what you did when Renesmee died, but I never forgot her and I won't forget Alexander and Brooklyn. You are a cruel, evil bastard to do this to me and you claim to love me."

"I do, more than ever. I'm sorry you reproduced with him, but there's no way for me to keep those children. That male child has phased already. He couldn't coexist with us."

"Phased? Now, I know you're mad. AJ is practically a baby still."

"Well, I scented him. I'm quite sure he did." Bella was suddenly sick with worry for her son. Edward might be bullshitting her, but he seemed very matter of fact. What happened to her child? She hoped he was okay and they'd calmed him down. He was far too young to have to deal with that experience. "He's fine, I'm sure. He's with his kind. You won't have to worry about them and if you really want more children, I can give them to you."

Bella picked herself up off the floor and walked slowly towards him. "Idiot, that's how we got to this place in our history. You said you remembered, but the first time killed me, not to mention the fact, I would be repulsed. You will never lay a finger on me again. I can't be changed. I told you that once before."

"Again, Caius is fairly certain, he has a way around that. He's very interested in the hybrid breed, but I won't give him our child. I assure you. However, he drives a hard bargain, I have to give him something in return for all his aide through the years."

"Like what?"

"We'll be taking some of your eggs as soon as we can administer certain hormones. First things first, the mark has to go."

"You vicious bastard, you are not going to do surgery on me. I swear to God that's not happening. Leave my mark and my eggs alone or else." Or else to her meant taking her own life, but if she said so, he might tighten his already suffocating grip on her.

"Or else what, Bella? Honestly, you know I'll do whatever I think is necessary to get us where we need to be again. The surgery is in two days, because we need to get out of here quicker than I planned. The search has expanded and I can't underestimate the family or the dogs."

He'd taken almost everything out of the room that she could toss, but Bella pounded her fists against the locked door after his departure. She knew she was essentially out of time. It was then, she remembered the note. Bella managed to stash it on the bed, so she acted like she was making the bed before heading into the bathroom. She opened the note and found the secret message.

**The bathroom closet, up in the ceiling. **

Bella had to stack a couple of suitcases to reach it, but she found a loose piece in the ceiling. She pushed it up and reached her hand around. She found a notepad and a pen. Bella turned the tub on full blast. She knew Edward could listen in the bathroom when he wanted, but there were no cameras inside there.

She quickly scratched out a message. She told him about Edward's plan to cut her open, but she insisted she had an idea. She told him what she needed and she also promised him that she knew someone that could help him and his brother. If he helped her escape, she'd be sure they were also safe. Once the note was completed, she returned it to the exact spot she located it. She actually took advantage of her tubful of water and had a long soak. Bella had so much to accomplish and so little time. She was also dependent on Gabriel for everything. She had to be right about him or her fate was worse than death.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**So Edward is crazy... more to come.**_

_**I know there are requests for other story updates. I'll do my best, but I really needed to focus on one thing at a time lately. I plan on finishing Won't Go... next. It's way overdue. The others will get done as well, but I might take a step back and concentrate on writing without posting for a bit longer. I appreciate your patience.**_


	22. Chapter 22:Fight Song

_**~A/N Glad to see the responses to last chapter. Here's one you've all been waiting for since Edward started his descent into madness. **_

_**Rachel Platten's "Fight Song" is my voice for Bella in this update. The threat of Edward has loomed over them for far too long. I suspect Bella would be fed up and she's determined to get her life back once and for all. **_

Chapter 22: Fight Song

The notepad was a lifesaver. She and Gabriel had agreed upon a plan which was by no means full-proof, but it was a stroke of genius if she really thought about it long enough to pat herself on the back. She had some pretty toxic supplies in the ceiling courtesy of Gabriel within hours. He was going on a nighttime supply run because Edward needed him to procure a few items from a nearby surgery center. He would be able to get the final items on her list, he was confident. She knew something could definitely go wrong. She barely had any time available the day of the surgery even though, both Edward and Caius would be distracted setting up for this ridiculous operation they had planned. Bells knew damned well Edward never went to medical school. She didn't know Caius's qualifications, but she assumed she was pretty much one of his many experiments.

Just in case, her plan was a bust, she needed backup so she wrote out a message and instructed Gabriel to leave it at the 24 hour pharmacy he frequented. She asked him to include any details he could like an address or a crossroads. Bella didn't hear from Gabriel again the rest of the day. Edward and Caius kept him busy with something the majority of everyday. His duties must have doubled since they planned to flee.

Edward brought in her food tray which was filled a little more than normal. She needed her strength so she dove in. He sat down to watch her which was out of the ordinary and bothersome, but she used the time to fish for some answers.

"So, you're going to wake me up bright and early just to put me to sleep. Most likely, permanently. I doubt you two psychos have the slightest clue what you're doing. You break that mark open and I promise, that's the moment I'll die." Bella believed it. She couldn't let it get that far. Jacob would also die and their children would be orphaned. Earlier, she considered ending herself in some manner if she and Gabriel weren't on the same page, but that was only a fleeting thought. She couldn't allow herself to perish. Her children deserved better. She was fighting to the bitter end. She considered getting out through the ceiling when she learned she could access it, but she was pretty certain it couldn't happen without the distraction she planned. The two vampire's super senses would alert them quickly she was on the run and Edward would catch her.

He studied her, did he know she was playing him? She used to have a certain manner with him and he didn't know she was working him. Bella rarely let her shield down to him even when they were married. She'd almost forgotten it still existed because it was always down for Jacob. He eventually answered her, "Not exactly, we'll probably be set up by ten, but no more eating after this meal, so enjoy."

Edward, then gave her a sedative with her dinner. He insisted she take it with her food in front of him. She took it because there was no way to fool him if she really didn't. Being drugged wasn't going to work with all the plans she had, but he mentioned before he left her, he'd be busy making final preparations for their departure. He said she'd have a day to recuperate before they started their journey to destinations unknown to her.

The second he walked out, she rushed to the bathroom. She made herself vomit as quietly as possible and sure enough, the pill came up intact. She was thankful he didn't give her an injection or it would've ruined everything. Of course, most of her food came back up with the sedative, but she'd only eaten half her tray. Bella decided to finish the rest even though her queasy stomach lurched at the thought only minutes after hurling. She needed her strength, so she chewed small bites slowly. The mark was starting to itch and sting once more. That meant a new infection was flaring up again. She needed to be as close to 100% as she could be, so hopefully, her health held out one more day.

She started the bath, but climbed up the cases to see if her note was taken or still there. It was dark so that meant Gabriel would be leaving soon. He had to take that note. It was crucial. Her hand ran across the boards of the crawlspace and a sigh of relief escaped her lips. The note was gone and she was one step closer to Jacob.

.

.

.

Jacob was actually grabbing a nap in the back of a police SUV. They decided the search mission would go round the clock until Bella was located. It was the eve of the full moon and that meant one thing to him, today was the day. He was finding her before that moon appeared in the sky the next night. Pounding from all directions alerted him something happened. Jacob kicked open the door. Charlie was there with Carlisle, Paul, Quil and Seth.

"What? Somebody spotted her?"

Charlie told him what just came across the wire. "A clerk in the middle of Oregon just got a note passed to her from one of her frequent customers."

"And?"

"It was from Bells."

Jacob fell back against the vehicle. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Yes, finally, a break. He had to know all the particulars. Charlie told him what he knew so far. His guy was trying to make contact with the first officer on the scene. All he knew was a guy, that didn't fit either Edward's or Caius's description passed the note to the clerk. He was buying bandages and antiseptic, and also filled some prescriptions for pain killers and antibiotics. The clerk remembered him. He'd been in several times late at night over the past few weeks. They were one of the only 24 hour pharmacies in the region. She described him as very quiet, a bit awkward, but with a pleasant face. She said he was average height but muscular and that he had bright blue eyes that seemed to glow. He didn't tell her anything other than passing the note. She said he never spoke a word.

Finally, the call came through. Charlie put the other officer on speaker. He read the note to them.

**Please open** was on the outside. Inside, it read: **I am Bella Black. Please call my husband, Jacob or my father, Charlie Swan. I'm okay, but I need them to find me ASAP. **She included their phone numbers and there was a very primitive map to a house in the woods close to Hills Creek Lake. The local authorities said they aren't sure what it's pointing to since there's no road in that particular spot. Charlie begged them all to hold back. They had specific forces to deal with the man that abducted his daughter. He'd escaped capture before. The chief of police in the region agreed. There was only one more thing to do and that was get to Oregon as fast as they could. The command center they'd chose was roughly three hours away by car. They searched the maps to make sure there was coverage for those supernatural beings that wished to run instead. There was. That meant most of the pack, including Jacob and the Cullens would be traveling at ultra fast speeds. Just after three AM, they embarked on the rescue mission that couldn't fail.

Jacob was instructed by Charlie to go to the police station first just to see what the plan was. He was barely an hour out since they'd come sirens blazing and broken all speeding laws that existed. It took more than two hours at the police station going over the map comparing it to the rural road maps. Jacob only needed the general area, her scent or her presence would be enough to guide him, but these regular cops didn't realize that. They kept trying to over-analyze everything. He told Charlie he'd start at the pharmacy, maybe there would be a unique scent. As soon as he arrived with his guys, they all knew immediately, they didn't need any other directions. The stench was powerful. They'd never come across it before, not human and uniquely different from their own.

He didn't have time to wrap his mind around how Bella got an honest to God werewolf to carry messages for her, but that was his girl. She had ways of persuasion and she always got her way. Jacob alerted Charlie to keep the police force two steps behind them. Between him, the pack and the Cullens, they'd do what needed to be done.

Before he hung up with his father-in-law, he had a few parting words for him, "You got this, son. You're going to bring her back. I'm not even worried anymore." Jacob thanked him for his confidence. Charlie was still worried, Jake heard it in his voice, and rightly so. There was still a lot that could go wrong. They were about to head into unknown territory with no clue what was waiting for them. It could be these three and Bella or a whole army of bloodsuckers and werewolves. They had no way of knowing that, but Jacob already promised himself, Cullen was about to meet his fate and it wasn't good. Hell was upon him.

.

.

.

Bella did a part of her work while she pretended to take a bath. She decided going to sleep early and getting up super early was her best bet. She had a hard time sleeping, but it was necessary. She was startled awake in the wee morning hours. Gabriel never stopped by at that time. He said Edward had run out to hunt. Caius was occupied with something in preparation for the surgery. A terrible thought crossed her mind. She asked him where Caius fed.

"He goes off frequently, to the woods."

"For animals, like Edward?"

He shook his head. "No, transients, campers, wanderers. He knows how not to draw attention."

"Oh." The quicker they rid the world of both these two, the better.

Bella told him what she started and was surprised he'd already followed all her instructions. All she had to do was rig the door when she thought it was the right time. Gabriel gave her specific instructions how to go through the crawl space. He said there was a small round window in the gable. He was leaving her an emergency fire ladder to make her escape. First, she'd climb up the ladder to make it into the ceiling and then she'd need it to get down but it might be tricky hanging it on the window since there wasn't a flat surface, but the jump would be like jumping off a roof. He didn't think she could do such a thing without the ladder to make her getaway. The landing was going to be the toughest part.

He told her more about his plans for the rest of the residence. He was prepared to use Caius's experiments and flammables against him. "Don't worry about us. Damien and I will do our best to get out before the fire takes hold but society has no place for us. You are good, Bella. I only care that you make it back to your family. Don't look back, run as fast as you can. I really want to thank you for being so kind to me. You're the first human I've ever spent time with since being cursed."

"Gabriel, I would be dead for sure if it wasn't for you. I owe you my life. Chances are Jacob is already on the way. You delivered the note, correct?"

He shook his head up and down.

"See, trust me... the cavalry is coming. Do you know what that means?"

"A rescue."

"Yes, the best of the best and remember that I have a close friend, a doctor. He can help you and your brother, so none of that crazy talk. We're all getting out of here."

"I told Damien all about you. He says you sound like our sweet sister. We loved her so, but she was met with a tragic ending. She didn't survive the attack, but then what happened to us might be a fate worse than death."

"I'm so sorry. I've experienced great loss in this supernatural realm as well. The pain is real, I carry it with me, but all we can do is live the best life possible to honor their memory. Does that make sense?"

Gabriel had never touched her purposely, but he extended his arm and stroked over her cheek. "I would gladly die to save you, but I'll try my best to survive if that's your wish."

"It is." He told her he'd pushed their luck. He needed to get a little sleep as well after he filled his brother in on all the plans. He mentioned he overheard Edward say he was coming at 9:30 for her. She would need to set the trap before that, but not too early. He told her the wires wouldn't be visible across the door until it was too late. Edward expected her to sleep late because of the medication, but she informed Gabriel what she'd done about that.

"You're feeling warm again." Gabriel didn't think he could get to the other medication to help bring down her fever. He wanted to avoid any contact with Edward because he risked being read. It was a mental struggle to keep things from him.

Bella assured him she could survive a few more hours and he accepted that. Gabriel told her everything was ready then and waved goodbye. Bella tried to doze a little more, she was pretty sure Edward stopped in again around seven, but left quickly.

* * *

At exactly 9:25, Edward opened the door. She tried her hardest to pretend to be sleeping, but instead as he moved forward, Bella took her own figurative step at taking her life back once and for all. Edward was met with roughly 5,000 volts of electricity. She knew it wouldn't kill him or slow him down too long, but it should give her the chance she needed to do her worst. His solid body hit the wire she'd rigged with every outlet in the room. His face froze in a twisted contortion. He was experiencing extreme pain. She didn't hesitate. Bella ran to the bathroom. She opened all the drawers to block the door temporarily. She'd already set up her getaway right before rigging the door. She shoved the closet door shut and twisted the sheet she stripped from the bed and fastened it to the knob in a tight knot that was connected to a metal hook on the other side of the closet. She only needed thirty more seconds.

Her feet hit the metal rungs of the portable ladder one step at a time. She couldn't afford a single slip. Just as she was making it to the top, she heard all the drawers disintegrate under his forceful push through the door. Bella wasn't distracted. She was already counting in her head as she crawled as fast as possible through the small enclosed space. She held one item in her hand and pulled the ladder along with her foot. Twenty more seconds elapsed and the closet door was annihilated, but he was exactly where she wanted him at the perfect time.

She'd timed it exactly right, the last five seconds ticked by in her mind before her finger hit the trigger. The explosion shook her like an earthquake, but the crawlspace held up. The closet shouldn't be so lucky. Edward was in there, when Bella's homemade bomb went off. Hopefully, a small fire ignited, lighting him up like a Christmas tree.

Gabriel was in charge of the rest of the house. They burnt her house down, now she was returning the favor hopefully with Edward and Caius in it. She was lucky to have found the strength to make it because her fever had been on the rise since the middle of the night. The adrenaline was what kept her going, but Bella was experiencing pain and dizziness as she crawled to the window, her only chance of escape. Just a few more feet and a long drop to freedom. She called to him in her mind, _please be here Jake. I need you for the rest._

.

.

.

They'd followed the scent, sometimes it faded a little because of the forest and lakes in the area, but at least one of them was always successful at picking it back up. The last mile had been promising because he swore the scent was stronger. The also heard running water, maybe there was a creek located off the lake. They had to be close. He made the decision to split up and go in all directions. Just as they started to fall out of formation, a loud boom and shake to the earth rattled their senses. They knew then, it had to be coming from where Bella was being held. Jacob worried about what that explosion might be. He was still running so she was still breathing, but one of them was experiencing a huge surge in stress and adrenaline. It made sense that it was both of them.

The scent that filled the air gave Jacob flashbacks to the worst day of his life. He smelled a fire. The air was hot and thick with smoke. He spoke to his pack and told them all to spread out. The flames were putting out an added pungent odor. It made it much easier to pinpoint the location.

Finally, a very out of place house stood out in the middle of nowhere. The house seemed far too fancy. Most lake houses they passed on the way out, appeared more rustic or simplistic. Jacob honed in on what was going on near the roof. He saw her, almost immediately. Bella was climbing or attempting to climb out a small round window in the side of the house. She tried to latch a ladder-like apparatus to the outside frame but it slipped and fell to the ground in front of her.

About that time, the blonde demon rushed out the front door. He was ablaze but still upright. He jumped off the porch in a dead roll, extinguishing the flames in the process. He crouched on the defensive and hissed, but it would be his last effort, because the wolves came together, with one common mission. They would avenge their lost pack brother, Linx. Jacob phased back to human and ran towards the house. Bella was going to jump even without the ladder.

He yelled to her. "Wait for me, Bells."

Her head swung around and she located him, "Jake!"

"Jump, baby. I'll catch you."

As soon as she hit his arms, he felt their souls connect. He had her, she was in his embrace and he didn't want to ever let go. The fire was unstable, being fueled by something highly flammable. Jacob smelled the accelerant from his own house fire. He needed her a safe distance from the house, so Jacob ran towards a side yard area.

The Cullens were waiting. Carlisle held his arms up but was met with a feral growl from Jacob. "I just want to examine her."

"Geez, dog, get a grip and Alice, where are all the damn pants? These mutts are about to start flashing their bits when they phase back." Blondie threw a pair of shorts at him after Alice emptied her bag on the ground, but he was too focused on Bella to care if he was giving Blondie an eyeful. Jacob's eyes roamed back and forth between Bella and the burning house. He needed to know whether or not the guys took the leech completely out, but more importantly, he needed to find Edward. He turned towards the inferno and saw they had destroyed Caius.

He shouted, "Cullen!"

* * *

Bella wasn't saying much, she was going into shock. Alice jumped up screaming, "There he is!"

Edward, or what was left of him appeared in the very window Bella had just emerged from. "Stay by her side. I'll handle this."

Edward jumped lithely from the upper floor despite looking like he'd been through war. His skin was all blackened and charred. He was missing pieces like his right arm, maybe other parts but Jacob was only focused on shredding the rest of him. He phased into his wolf. He told the others to stand down unless he needed them.

Edward attempted some counter maneuvers but he was truly a walking disaster. Jacob imagined he could phase back and relish the feel of tearing him apart with his bare hands. He quickly latched onto a leg and ripped it from his body. He tossed it towards the fire that was already burning for Caius. The leech screeched in agony. The wolf launched himself onto the vampire that had caused him so much misery through the years. Jacob wanted to look in his dead eyes one last time. His heavy paws were digging into his chest, but Edward still had some fight left in him. He was disastrously disfigured, but somehow managed to throw Jacob off. The wolf was back in an instant. The two enemies rolled around in a massive pile.

The pack enclosed the two of them in a circle. They knew Jacob wanted to be the one to end his existence, but they weren't going to allow their alpha to sustain an injury or allow Cullen a chance at escape. After a short battle of wills, Jacob proved his was far stronger. He was glad Edward was not in top form, that blast had done it's job. His powerful jaw latched down on the vampire's throat and clamped down hard. A splintering crack rang out as the granite outer coating was broken. The head was almost completely severed in one bite from Jacob.

He didn't even think about the next step, he just acted on instinct. He phased back like he wanted, stared in those cold, dead eyes one last time. "Bella is mine! Burn in hell, motherfucker." Edward's eyelids closed as Jacob's face was the last thing he ever saw. Bare human hands ripped the very last resistance apart and the head rolled. He pushed off and walked away with no intention of looking back. The pack descended on the body and took care of the rest.

Rose tossed the shorts in his face. That time, Jacob pulled them on, but he was extremely worried Bella had yet to sit up.

"Bells, honey. You're safe. I've got you. It's done, he'll never hurt you again."

"Jacob," her voice cracked.

He brushed his hand over her cheek. "Yes, baby. It's me. Everyone's here to take bring you back home. Carlisle needs to get your fever down."

"Help them."

"Who?"

"Gabriel and Damien. You have to save them." He looked at Alice. She nodded and told Bella, they would find them.

"See, hear that, Jasper and Emmett are on it. Don't worry about anything but getting better. Just relax and let us take care of you." As Jacob said the words, he also started to feel strange. His mark burned under the surface and he felt like his core temperature was starting to rise. The world started to spin.

"Dog, you okay? You're sweating buckets." Rose pulled at his arm, but Jacob couldn't answer. "Carlisle, do something. He's absorbing her infection." He heard muted voices around him as he collapsed on the ground.

Everything was a blur but Jacob heard them make a few assessments. They needed them next to each other. He felt Bella's tiny body curl against his. He really breathed her in and felt some of his strength return. Without thinking, he reached to her shoulder and placed his hand over her heated mark. She did the same thing, warm, soft fingers gripped the skin where Bella had made that mark on him years before when they were a confused, unlikely pair. They were both so broken when they made that initial step back into one another's lives. Jacob felt some stability return in both their bodies from the contact. He wasn't paying any attention to everything else around them. There was noise and confusion, but he knew the Cullens and the pack could handle the rest. He only needed her to be okay.

Her breath ghosted across his chest, "I love you, Jake."

His arms enclosed her completely and he pulled her tighter against him. "I love you too, honey." They still had a ways to go, because Bella had obviously gotten very sick and needed some time to heal, but they were back together. He knew they were far from broken, because for the first time in weeks, they were whole again.

_**~Thanks so much for reading. **_

_**Please, let me know your thoughts. Three more updates to go including the Epilogue.**_


	23. Chapter 23:Starting Over

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 23: Starting Over

Jacob had been watching her for a few minutes since he opened his eyes. Bella mumbled and started to stir. Her hands patted over his bare chest and her eyes sprang open. He smiled at her shocked expression.

"Jake, it's really you."

"Yeah, in the flesh, just like you." She then moved her hand over her own body.

He pulled her closer. "We're naked?"

"Of course, it's for healing purposes only." She smiled before closing the distance between them. It was their first kiss on the lips in over two weeks, "or maybe for a few more reasons. Ahhh, you feel so damn good." Jacob didn't want to think about loosening his hold, he was so happy to have her in his arms again, but he needed to see how she was feeling.

She realized she had an IV in her arm. He held up his opposite arm to show her his matching one. "Carlisle says if you drink this morning, we can get these out."

"Good, but why do you have one? I think I missed something when I was out of it."

Jacob told her how as soon as he was in her direct proximity, he also became consumed by fever and infection. Reuniting was going to bring them back around but Carlisle wanted them to have a boost and to get better rapidly with no pain involved. He gave them hydration and medication through the IV.

She tried to remember the dramatic conclusion, but only knew bits and pieces. He intended to fill her in. "Edward and Caius?"

"Dust in the wind, both of them. Damn, honey. That wolfman told Rose, you rigged all that explosive shit. Is that true? Because, I gotta hand it to you. Killing him was almost too easy. You fucked him up."

She held up her arms to flex both biceps, "Tiny human woman, mighty mind... vampires are no match."

He laughed, but he meant it. She was an asset to that rescue mission going so smoothly and swiftly. He never underestimated her, for sure, but that was above and beyond what he expected.

"I'm so glad to hear the world is rid of them. No one on our side was hurt, were they?"

"Nope, all those that joined me on the rescue mission are present and accounted for."

"Oh my gosh, did Gabriel make it out? What about Damien?"

Jacob's chest rumbled. Those two werewolves didn't mesh well with the pack. They were distrustful of the vamps too, but Carlisle had managed to contain them. "Leave it to you to get involved with true werewolves, is there any supernatural being you won't befriend?"

She swatted at him. "I didn't have a choice if I wanted to live. Gabriel is actually quiet remarkable and you all better be nice to him. He saved my life. You got my note, I presume?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's why the guys backed down, but Lahote was about to rumble with that other one, Damien. He's not quite as tame."

"What's Carlisle doing to help?"

Jacob wasn't sure but he was using some medications to try and calm them. He had them safely tucked away for a few days because of the full moon, but they both had been reassured Carlisle would treat them humanely, not the way they were accustomed to.

Her demeanor changed when she brought up something that weighed heavily on both of them. "I saw Linx die. He was trying to protect me to the bitter end. It was awful. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

"I know, I'm so sorry. He's a true hero and we're going to pay him back as best as we can."

"His daughter."

"Yes, she's ours as soon as she's born."

"I know. I dreamed her."

"You did? So did I, among other things."

"Meaning?"

"We'll talk about it later. I don't want you to strain so much first thing." Jacob told her they were waiting on her to hold Linx's memorial. She insisted they do something special to honor his memory as soon as she could pull it together. "We will, honey. I promise."

"I've been torturing myself with this but what about Embry? He's okay or you would have said a memorial for both of them. I'm so relieved. I mean, I knew all along the children were safe but I never knew what might have happened to Emb."

"Yes, honey, the kids are fine other than missing you like crazy. You're right, Embry didn't die but he isn't exactly okay either." Jacob told her about the shot, the lifesaving surgery in the midst of the woods because he was too unstable to move. "He's having a really hard time coming to grips with the amputation. It's been so hard on him being disconnected from the pack. We've been out 24/7 on the search. I stopped by whenever I could, but I think he resents me in a way. I told Carlisle to take the leg. There wasn't enough time to ask Samantha but she would have said the same thing."

"I need to see him."

"You know, I think that's exactly what he needs to start healing completely. Physically, he healed rapidly once the doc removed the leg but mentally, he has a ways to go and part of that is the guilt he holds onto. He thinks he should've sensed something sooner."

"It's not his fault."

"I know, he'll get better. He just needs more time. I'm sure of it."

Bella kissed his mouth again. "There's just one more thing I need."

Jacob kinda wiggled in closer already feeling his body react to her flesh and kisses. She shook her head side to side. "Down boy, not that. Give me a few more days of recuperation. My babies, Jake. Where are my children? Tell me they are on the way here."

Shot down, but he understood why. He wasn't really trying for that so soon. "Sure, sure. I sent out texts as soon as I woke up. Paul is bringing AJ, he's been hanging out with Wyatt. Those two are going to be trouble when they get older."

She blurted out what Edward told her, "He didn't phase did he?"

"Yes, but only to save Brooklyn with Tiki. We got him back and he hasn't shown any signs since. Carlisle thinks the wolf will stay dormant as long as there isn't another emergency."

"Oh good and that's my smart girl, Takani. I told you we needed a dog. Ha. I'm always right."

"Yeah, yeah. You've got a knack for being a know-it-all. That's the best damn dog in the world. I'm convinced of that fact and for the record, I don't anticipate anymore emergencies for the rest of our lives. I'm so over them."

"Me too. How's my sweet baby girl? I actually still have milk for her. It's a long story but Gabriel bought me a pump. I bet she's forgotten though."

"Actually, no because Leah's volunteered to be her wet nurse and for some reason, I knew you wouldn't have a problem with that. I thought it was an amazing offer."

Bella got all teary again. "What? That's beautiful. Wow, my sister rocks. I love her." She told Jacob she wanted to sit up and find some clothes, maybe get cleaned up before the kids got there. He helped her pull on a robe and asked Sue to come in for a little help. She said they both looked so good, she could take out their IVs.

Right before Jacob was ready to take her to the shower, Bella had a visitor. "Dad," she walked into Charlie's arms. "I'm so happy to be home."

"Me too, kiddo. This about destroyed us all. I think I have a thousand more gray hairs. You look so much better than when we got you here last night. This husband of yours, he never gave up, you know."

Jacob kept those few moments of hopelessness to himself. He would tell her everything when she ready. He'd tell her about the rest of the family they'd one day add to the mix and all about seeing Ness and Taha Aki. The kids were the next priority of the morning. Charlie gave them privacy, so they could get ready. They still had a few obstacles ahead, like the memorial and helping Embry. There was still the question of what to do with those two werewolves, but Carlisle claimed to have a plan. Jacob forgot what it felt like to not have intense worry hanging over him. He definitely felt a bit lighter.

* * *

The following day, they decided on visiting Embry. She hugged his neck and told him how happy she was to be able to look into his eyes again. Bella and Embry had a long talk in private. She knew what it was like to harbor resentment and hold onto unnecessary guilt. "You're still you and I know Samantha thinks so too. We all know it and we'll help anyway we can, but you're the one that needs to accept it now." She couldn't imagine what it must feel like to be so strong, robust and active only to have your whole world flipped on its axis.

They talked for almost an hour. By the end of their conversation, she thought he was in much better spirits. "It's nice to see that beautiful smile again, Emb."

"Same here. Thanks for coming today while you're still recovering." Bella almost felt like herself. The reunion with Jake was the best treatment possible.

"You know, I have it on good authority, there might be a new baby on the horizon and I'm not just talking about us."

"She's not pregnant yet."

"Yeah but as soon as she graduates, she told me you two were going to try and we all know how it is with you guys, try means your wife is knocked up within the month."

He expressed one area of concern. "I don't even know about trying to find a new leg. There's no medical history. It almost seems impossible to go to any doctor. What if I never get the chance to run and play ball with my kids or teach them how to swim, surf or anything like that."

"Carlisle's already working on it, didn't they tell you?"

"What? No, I hadn't talked about it with anyone."

"I swear, by the time he's done with the search, you'll have the best prosthetic limb on the market. Have you seen some of the ones offered to disabled vets that want to maintain their active lifestyle? You'll be running again in no time, just in time to be standing by Samantha's side when you two welcome your first child."

"Yeah, maybe, but I'll never run with the pack again." He added, eventually he'd wanted to stop phasing but it hurt to lose it at once. "I don't even feel him there. It took everyone else months but my wolf abandoned me in an instant."

Bella hugged him tight. "I don't think that's what he did. I think he's protecting you while you heal. It'd be too rough if he was itching to get out when it's not possible for you to give in. He's still a part of you and like Jacob says, 'pack's always pack.' That's how it is with Sam, Jared, Leah and all the mates."

Before Bella left, Embry said he really needed to speak to Jacob. She waited at the table with Samantha for another half hour or so. She wasn't sure what those two said to one another but Jacob looked a little misty when he came back out.

"You ready?" Both women bit their lips, not sure what to say. "What? Why's everybody looking at me like that? Let's go Bells, so Sammi can take care of that sentimental sap she's married to. I've had too much male bonding for today."

* * *

There was one more meeting Bella insisted on. Jacob firmly said, "No," but that wasn't going to fly.

"They'll always be my extended family. I have to see how they're doing. Edward was their son, brother, family."

Jacob insisted that they had buried the Edward that was a part of their family long ago. The Cullens had been on her side and with the pack for years. "Not to mention, I don't want you anywhere near those werewolves yet."

"Jake, Gabriel is my friend. He would never hurt me."

In the end, she won out, but they compromised. He went to the Cullens with her. Bella knew what Jacob said was right, but she could really see the sadness and loss they were experiencing, especially with Esme. They knew it had to be done, but it didn't make it any easier even though they never had false hope, he wouldn't change. Carlisle was excited to tell her a little more about how the werewolves were adjusting. He accomplished calming Damien down for the first time ever according to Gabriel.

"They're both extraordinary. Rosalie has been sharing her collection of law books with Damien. He's a voracious reader and Gabriel is amazed at the advances in modern medicine. I promise, I'll make sure they're cared for. They need supervision and I can't send them back to Europe, so trust we'll maintain responsibility for them."

Jacob even agreed to a meeting. He wanted to personally thank Gabriel for saving her. He was tense in their presence but hopefully, over time, the pack and the werewolves could coexist, similar to the way they learned to get along with the Cullens.

Gabriel reached out his arms for Bella as they were leaving that afternoon. They both looked to Jake and he nodded, but he kept one hand on her the entire time. Bella gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "You're finally going to have a good life. I'm happy for both of you."

* * *

The day finally arrived, the pack would lay Linx to rest. It was a somber occasion but Bella knew it would be a healing experience. She and Jacob were feeling a hundred percent within a couple of days. The minute her children were in her arms again that first morning back, she knew she would be strong for them. They were precious miracles. She fretted many times in the dark during her captivity that their young minds might block her out after so many days away, but it wasn't so. AJ leaped into her lap without hesitation and threw his arms around her neck, "Mommy home!" She was certain he'd grown, but Jacob told her to stop worrying. He was still a kid and all momma's boy for several more years. Brooke nuzzled against her in an instant as well. Bella recognized she was soon rooting for her nursies and Sue advised her it was safe. She knew the antibiotics and pain killers weren't contraindicated, so thanks to Aunt Leah, she was still able to resume her special time with her daughter.

They had a simple service. All the pack and Linx's mother attended. Bella had her favorite picture of him blown up. Some of the guys shared memories of him. They had a table with pictures and mementos where his urn sat. Billy gave a very moving talk that highlighted the sacrifices all great warriors make, some pay the ultimate price. It was an emotional day for all of them. Bella hadn't had a chance to speak to Abby, but she found her during the reception that was held after the memorial.

"Hey, can we talk in private?"

"Yes, of course."

"Jacob says it's okay, but you've both been through so much. It's only a couple months away."

"We're already committed if this is truly what you want."

"It is. For once, I wanna do the right thing. I only have a couple of requests." Bella wondered if Abigail would want contact with her daughter. She had weighed the options in her mind and with Jake. Did they want to do a fully open an adoption, but then Abby's record wasn't so great. They had to do what was best for their daughter. Turns out, she didn't even bring that up. "Could you please tell her that I wasn't completely terrible whether you disagree with that statement or not."

"Of course, I would never speak ill of you. I will tell her you put her welfare above anything else and that you loved her and always will."

"I do. I honestly thought with Linx, we'd managed. He was so generous and that was never my strong suit, but alone, I'm just not going to be able to do what I should. She deserves better. Everyone knows you and Jacob have an epic love story. You make good money and well, you did have a great house, I guess you'll have another one eventually. Your kids have a great life and I want her to be a part of that."

"We will love her so much, Abby. I promise."

"One more thing."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Linx loved lilies. That's why I told Jake to order those for the service."

"Yeah, I remember. I like lilies too."

"I wasn't sold on the name, but I think he wanted her to be Lily. You can talk it over with Jacob, but it might be nice if that was her name or maybe her middle name. It's up to you. I just wanted you to know. Well, my friends are out there waiting on me. I can't really be around all this too much more, but tell Emily I'll be home before too late."

* * *

That night once the kids were asleep, Bella talked to Jacob about her conversation with Abby. "Lily, huh?"

"Yeah. Is that alright?"

"Sure, sure. Our new daughter is Lily. I can't wait to meet her."

"I haven't forgotten how you used to bring up adoption to me when biological children weren't possible."

"Yeah and you always shot me down. See, you aren't the only one that's right sometimes. I can be right occasionally. I always knew in my heart, you had so much to offer to a child in need. I think it's going to be amazing. We're rescuing that little girl, she most definitely needs us."

"I'm never going to stop missing her father, but it will be special to always have a part him."

Abby reminded Bella of one more thing that they'd put off discussing. "Jake, where are we going to live?"

He blew out an exaggerated breath, "I've been making calls and I've already filed all the insurance paperwork, but I'm not sure yet."

"I need to go there. I have to see it with my own eyes."

"Bells, come on, not yet. It's not pretty. You've had a long couple of weeks, the kidnapping, captivity, the illness and we just buried our brother. Give it some more time."

"Don't baby me, Black. I want to see what's left of the home we built together. I need to grieve what's lost and be thankful for what we still have."

* * *

Bella, Jacob and the kids spent the following morning running errands. She had to go into town and sign more documents at the insurance place. Jacob stopped off at work and tentatively put in a new start date. He was going back the next week. They had lunch in town, then drove the long country roads that led to the property.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes, I need to do this. Remember, I'm tougher than I look."

He laughed and pulled her closer to give her a kiss at her hairline. "That you are, come on. Stick with Daddy, AJ. I don't want you getting hurt." Jacob said there was lots of debris scattered around. They walked the driveway, she was slow to look up because once she did, the reality would hit her. Bella kept Brooke in a baby wrap while Jacob carried AJ in one arm. His other arm held onto her but she stood firm as she looked at the ruins.

Piles of charred lumber, broken windows and a stone fireplace were pretty much what was left. She and Jacob spent so many months planning out every last detail of that lake house and then construction took twice as long as that. It was perfectly suited for them and now it was gone, all in one afternoon. Losing Linx and Embry's injury lessened the blow to her. The human lives were more important than anything material. At least, Jacob had the fire safe in the closet and some of their most precious mementos, her jewelry and their wedding photos were saved. Somehow, Jasper was also able to retrieve much of the information off the computers but Bella backed up everything to a cloud normally. Her work, the foundation and the blog were too important to her. She knew their pictures were saved as well.

She couldn't help shedding a few tears. The house would be missed. Her tears were soon replaced by angry words, "Damn Edward and Caius, I hate them so much. They didn't win. Our house might have crumbled but we're still standing. Are we going to rebuild it here?"

Jacob said that's what he wanted to talk to her about. He was conflicted. The property was theirs and they'd have plenty of insurance money to build another home, but part of him thought they should stay on the reservation for now. "I know the threats have been dealt with, but Dad's not getting any younger and I still have a large pack to take care of. Would you mind if we found something in La Push?"

"No, I was thinking that too."

He said maybe they could get a fixer-uper, anything as long as they got out of Charlie's house. He appreciated how Charlie and Sue took care of them whenever they needed it most, but Jacob had a thing about privacy with his wife.

"I'm going to miss this place."

"Yeah, but the cabin's still intact. We can come out here and stay whenever you want. I'm not selling... too many memories here."

"Yep," she got emotional again recalling so many wonderful times with Jake, the pack and their kids. Brooklyn was even born here. "Some really great ones, but... " Bella looked away from the house. She turned towards the spot in the driveway where she lost Jacob that one dark night, then she glanced near the woods where she killed her first and only humans for what they did to him. Her eyes scanned the property, down towards the lake where Linx breathed out his last breath. "There were some bad ones too."

They spent a little while longer walking the perimeter. Jacob showed Bella how far away he found the kids. She heard his voice crack when he described how he'd almost given up hope they made it out alive. He sat AJ down so he could run around a little, since they were away from the destruction. Brooke had been lulled to sleep by the rocking motion of their walk. She held her arms open, so he pulled her into a side hug.

"I can't imagine what that was like. Well, maybe a little. I smelled the smoke as he was fleeing with me. It was the first thing on my mind when I woke up and for a second, I was consumed by it. For some reason, I finally had peace that they were okay even before I read the paper. He tried to break us, Jake, in every way, but we stronger than he realized."

"I don't ever want to talk about him again."

"Neither do I. Hey, I just had a great idea."

"Oh yeah, then I'm sure we're doing it. What is it?"

"Instead of a house, let's build more cabins out here. That way, we can still have a really awesome pack hangout but everyone has their own space." His eyes brightened, the wheels were turning.

"I think that sounds great. It might take a while."

"That's fine. I'm not going anywhere."

He squeezed her close and gave her warm luxurious kiss on her lips, "Nope. I can promise you most definitely are not. You will be by my side from here on out."

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_

_**I'm so anxious to bring the rest to you. **_


	24. Chapter 24:Human Living and Loving

_**~Here we are. The Animals/Humans saga is winding down. This just might be my most favorite Jacob/Bella that I've written. I used to get a little discouraged, not as many people gave the story a chance because of the vamp/wolf pairing originally, but I guess it's their loss. I loved where these two ended up and all that they went through to get here. There's a treat for all of you loyal followers. You know how these two started up, so of course, I included a little zesty something between your favorite pair. ;)**_

Chapter 24: Human Living and Loving

"Who's ready to meet this little girl?" Bella gently squeezed Jacob's hand as Abigail was about to cut the circulation off her other hand.

She screamed out. "Get this thing out of me! I didn't think it was going to hurt this much if I had drugs."

The doctor tried to calm her some. Childbirth was never guaranteed to be pain-free from start to finish no matter what. She had a pretty lengthy labor, but the epidural worked nicely for the most part. At least, she was willing to let them both be in there the entire time. Abby worried about Jacob seeing her lady parts in the worst possible situation, but he assured her he would find any other spot in the room to look at besides _that._

A few more minutes elapsed and the doctor insisted one more push, Abby screamed at him again and said he said that the last time but this time he was right. They already had the whole room set up for optimal bonding. Bella had a private area on the other side of the curtain to take Lily as soon as she was born. The doctor lifted her up and allowed Bella to cut the cord. The nurse then took her to the isolette on their side of the room and cleaned the baby up. After a quick check and a weigh in, the newborn was handed to Bella in a recliner. She'd already sorted it all out with the social worker. They were going to put the baby skin to skin with her. She had asked more than once if Abby wanted to do those things and she declined all of it.

Jacob had a seat next to her. They were both in awe of their beautiful new daughter. Bella had almost weaned Brooklyn so she made the decision to go ahead and breastfeed the new baby. It wasn't out of the question for adoptive mothers to try and the pediatrician told her she shouldn't have any problems getting her production where it needed to be for a newborn, since her body was already producing. It seemed so much like the birth of their other children other than experiencing the pain and being exhausted. The sheer magnitude and outpouring of love was exactly the same. Bella and Jacob spent almost an hour bonding with her until the nurse said they would be heading to the nursery for a quick check-up and a bath. They would be following her down. Abby had been attended to and was about to be moved to a postpartum room. If Bella heard everything being said on Abby's side, then she must have listened to her and Jacob through the curtain. They had to pass her bed to get to the door, so she thought it was only right to give her one more chance to see her daughter.

She asked if they could have a few more minutes. Bella left Jacob holding Lily so she could venture around the curtain. Abby looked exhausted but pretty good considering.

"Abby, we're about to go to the nursery. Are you sure you don't want to see the baby?"

"She's really healthy and a good size too, almost eight pounds. The nurse told me. What about the set of lungs on her?"

"Yes, she's perfect. I think you should see her, maybe hold her at least once. Would it be okay if Jake brings her over?"

She was quiet and hesitant. Bella wasn't going to force it. She had no idea what all was going through her mind. Eventually, her head nodded. "Okay, just a peek."

Jacob walked around the corner with the swaddled newborn. Abby stopped him before he got too close. "I'm not going to hold her. I don't want to confuse her. You've already established the connection. Just let me see her face, so I can remember." Bella pulled the blanket down a little further. They all saw the resemblance. "She's going to look like him."

"I know, I thought that from the second I saw her."

Abby wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I hope she has his wavy hair. That would be so pretty." She leaned up. Bella thought she might change her mind about holding Lily but she placed one tender kiss to her cheek. "I love you. I'm sorry little baby." She made a few hand motions after that meaning she couldn't do anymore. Jacob and Bella put the baby in the bassinet and followed the nurse out the door. Bella was pretty sure that was the last time she'd ever see her daughter's birth mother.

They paid her medical expenses and she suspected Jacob gave her some extra funds. Abby wanted to leave town as soon as possible. Some guy she knew had offered to take her to Portland. Who knew where she'd really end up. They both stayed in the hospital overnight. Lily was born in the very early morning hours, so they were able to leave the next day. The new family was reunited at their new home. Jacob found a small cottage not too far from Charlie's. It was way too small for them, but construction was already under way for two more bedrooms, an expanded kitchen and a living quarters for Billy. The add-ons should be completed by the time Lily was three months. The other two kids were doubled up, the baby was in Jacob and Bella's room. The spare room was functioning as an office. He promised to make the changes she wanted over time until Bella felt like they had their dream home again.

"I'm with you and my children. It's already a dream come true."

* * *

The days progressed, weeks flew by. Before they knew it, months passed, and the house was finished for the time being. All three kids were getting along great. Lily was a huge blessing. She loved watching her brother and sister at play. Bella watched her smile, coo and kick her feet from her bouncy seat while she cooked dinner. Billy wheeled in after catching the aromas from the stew.

He chuckled. "This one can't wait to get down and play with those two."

"I know. She's in her favorite spot."

Billy turned around and moved back towards the table. Bella fixed him something to drink. She really enjoyed having him around all the time and the kids were reaping the benefits of a live in grandparent. Also, her father was close enough that he could come and get him anytime whenever he needed a break from the chaos. "Thanks, daughter. You know, I might have said this before. I'm getting old, so I don't remember but I need to say it again. You did a really good thing coming back to my son, where you belong. These children and the constant smile on your lips are the proof. Can't fight destiny."

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. "More like, he did a good thing putting up with me, not taking anymore shit from me and making me realize he's all I ever needed or wanted. I'd be nothing without Jake. I remember the way it felt to be separated from him very well. I purposely retrieve the memory sometimes, so I can clearly see how much better this life is than the one I mistakenly chose at first."

She was pulled out of her sentimental reflections by Jacob's loud booming bass when he barged inside. "Bells. Where are you?"

"In the kitchen. Where else? It's 5 o'clock."

He greeted them again. "Oh hey kiddies, hi Dad." Tiki started barking and ran into the kitchen followed by AJ, with Brooke trailing up the rear.

"Daddy's home!" was what they chanted. Although, Brooke's version was always a little less clear.

"Da, Da."

Lily noticed almost immediately she was all alone in the living room so she started to fuss.

"Hold on, Little Flower. I'm coming." Jacob headed to the bouncy chair.

Once he had all three children clinging to him in one way or another, she asked what was all the shouting about? He usually came indoors a little quieter in case someone was napping.

"Because you and I are going out."

"What? When? Not tonight."

Jacob took Lily to his father and got the other two to release him long enough that he could pull her away from the stove. He picked her up and spun her around. He ended the circular journey with a sexy kiss. Bella blushed.

"Jake, your dad."

"Knows we're crazy about each other, he's used to it."

"I, sure am," Billy added.

"But I already cooked."

"Good, Dad and the kids will enjoy it."

"We don't have a sitter. I can't expect Billy to watch all three of them. They need baths and I need to feed Lily."

"All covered. Sue's on the way over." She was completely flustered. Date nights were usually planned weeks in advance. They hadn't been out in ages and he knew she was all about having a detailed plan and being organized. Jake threw her for a loop setting it all up as a surprise. He told her to get dressed up, that he'd pack up the kids while she was in the shower.

"Pack for what? I thought Sue was coming?"

"They're all going to spend the night at Grandad's, including the old man. We'll have the house to ourselves," he lowered his voice and whispered in her ear. "Dress sexy, 'kay?"

"The baby, she's too little. We never left AJ or Brooke so soon." Jacob reminded her that she'd been sleeping all night for two weeks straight and they were planning on moving her to Brooke's new room any day. Every obstacle she brought up, he had a solution to. Finally, she conceded. He was going to have his way no matter what. Come to think of it, that wasn't such a bad thing. She kinda liked when he was in control, but she didn't want to give him the big head. Bella insisted on sitting down to nurse the baby while Jacob fed the children what she cooked. He got busy with that and cleaning up the kitchen. Sue and her dad showed up a few minutes later. She was quickly becoming excited at the possibilities, but she was nervous about being away from the kids for so long. Bella hadn't wanted them out of her sight since the abduction. Sometimes, AJ had nightmares, and they wondered if it was related to the phase or the trauma from her missing for weeks. He was getting better but she was still worried.

"If we need you guys, I'll call, Bells. You deserve some couple time," Charlie cleared his throat like he was embarrassed, "or whatever Jake said earlier when he pleaded with us to attempt this."

He and Billy had a big laugh at her expense. She knew he was teasing her. Jacob came back with a bag on his shoulder and a diaper bag in his other hand.

Bella talked to their son about how he was to behave and being a big helper. She kissed and hugged all three of them. Alexander wrapped his arms around her neck a second time and proceeded to give her a million kisses. Jacob finally broke it up. "Alright, that's enough, they're coming back in the morning, not next year. Go Bells, shower, we have reservations. I'll help get them all in the car."

* * *

Bella stepped out of the shower wrapped in a plush towel only to meet with hot naked Quileute. He grabbed her and pulled her flush against him.

"I thought you said we had reservations?"

Jacob hushed her up with his hot, hungry mouth. He gave her one more smack before agreeing. "We do, but I still had time for that. I'll be quick. Remember, the sexier the better."

She had something in mind already. It should be perfect especially since he'd never seen the black dress before.

She grabbed her dress out of the closet so she could slip it on in the bedroom. She kinda wanted to make an entrance to give him the full effect. She grabbed a black lace thong, the dress had enough support she could go braless and since most of her back was exposed, it was sorta necessary. She wanted to feel sexy dressed or undressed. Jacob had already turned off the shower so she knew she needed to speed up if she wanted to get her hair and makeup just right.

She hesitated before going back inside the bathroom. "Hey, can you stay in the closet a few more minutes. I'm not ready for me to see me just yet."

"Really, Bells?"

She giggled, "Yes, really."

He mumbled, she was acting like it was a first date or something, when they'd been on hundreds of dates.

"Humor me, I'm trying to keep things fresh."

The house already had a great master suite. That was the attraction in the first place even though it was too small everywhere else. Jacob would have plenty of space in the closet. He did ask through the door if she could give him a hint so he knew which slacks to slip on.

"I'm in all black, of course."

He whistled loudly and told her that was perfect. Bella went into fast motion. She pulled her damp hair up to start her makeup first. She made her eyes dramatic and smokey even though he liked her just fine without a bit of makeup. It was nice to do glam on special occasions. She had to admit, he probably hadn't seen her out of her jeans or yoga capris in months. She was usually herding toddlers or taking care of an infant so there hadn't been much time to be glamorous.

"Bells, can I please come of the closet?"

She giggled at how funny that question was, "Yes, but don't judge me yet. I still need to finish my hair."

He opened the door looking like he'd stepped off the pages of GQ magazine. Hot damn, he was sexy. He was dressed in his black slacks, a button down, crisp white shirt and his black sports coat. He had the perfect amount of buttons opened. Her eyes roamed his body. He was doing something similar to her.

Jacob took three strides across the floor. "What the hell? You've been holding out on me, Bells. Turn around."

She spun with a little flare so he'd get a glimpse at the total package. He reached out to stroke the exposed skin of her backless dress. "I said sexy, I didn't realize you had a 'fuck me now' dress hidden away. Where'd this come from?"

Bella admitted the last time she was out with Rose and Alice, primarily shopping for kids' clothes because all three of them were growing out of everything, they detoured into a favorite boutique of Alice's. "She said I needed a _me_ purchase."

"Yeah, occasionally the little pixie isn't annoying. I approve. You look so fucking great, but we are running out of time. Our reservation's in less than an hour and it's a little bit of a drive."

Jacob said he'd head out to the car so he wouldn't be tempted to unzip that black dress and stay home. She asked, "hair up or down?"

"Up, so I can look at that sexy back of yours all night."

"Is it too short? I told Alice it's a little tight and short."

He stood behind her. She watched him in the mirror. He brushed his lips over her mark and ran his hands down her hips to the hem of the dress, then back up underneath the fabric. She felt fingers exploring the swell of her ass like they were seeking something.

"Fuck, baby. Where are your panties?"

She breathed out like a throaty moan, "It's a thong." He pulled her into his body hard so there was no doubt he was already well on his way to being turned on.

"I'm going to have a helluva time being having myself at this fancy restaurant I booked."

Bella turned around to face him, "Don't restrain yourself too much. We can be sneaky, I bet."

* * *

Everything about their date and dinner was perfect. They had succulent selections off the menu. Jacob insisted on a decadent dessert. They rarely took their hands off each other. He also pulled her out to a small dance floor where they shared a sensual dance together like they were all alone. Technically, they were the only ones dancing at the moment, but other patrons were enjoying their meals.

Bella looked around as they walked the parking lot. "It's pretty private back out here where we parked, isn't it?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "Yep, it sure is. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Call her crazy. They had a house to themselves for the whole night, but she didn't want to wait another second. They'd been wound up in a tight ball of sexual needs and wants all evening. Why not get started right then? Her SUV had dark windows. They picked up the pace. Jacob held onto her so she was confident she wouldn't trip in her high heels. He opened the backdoor instead of the passenger one. They both dove in ready to go wild in the backseat. They hadn't done anything like this in years.

He was all over her in an instant. "I've been thinking of this all night." His hand slid between her thighs. Jacob touched the lace of her barely there panties. She reminded him they were expensive, so he looped his finger on the elastic at the hip and quickly slipped them off her. He brought the fabric to his nose. "Um, you were thinking the same thing, I think."

"What do you think? I'm with a sexy beast. Of course, I was." Not much else was spoken. The inside of the car echoed sounds of hot, heavy breaths and zippers. They weren't getting fully naked just in case they needed to cover up quick, but they needed access to certain body parts. That was extremely necessary. Bella made him happy really quick. She popped her lips as she broke the seal, he growled his approval. She ran her nose up the front of his shirt. She'd already unbuttoned a few more buttons so she could rub all over that delicious chest. Her lips nipped at the caramel skin in front of her mouth. The next few minutes were spent in deep exploration of his mouth... the feel and taste she loved so much. Bella was lifted up and placed directly over Jake's bare lap. She was facing forward, so she held onto the seat in front of her. He had her dress off her shoulders and also hiked up to her waist. She coated him with her excitement, lifted her hips up and sunk straight down to impale herself on his shaft. One giant hand palmed her full breast as he sucked his mark on her shoulder.

She shuddered as all the sensations hit her at once. "Umm, Jake... more, that feels so good." He grasped her hips and helped her bounce up and down a little harder. He was hitting all the right spots inside her. They found their rhythm and he assured her no one was anywhere near her car. After a few minutes doing what they did best together. She felt him slow down a bit and she was almost there. Bella didn't know what he was up to until she heard the buzz.

The buzz made it directly to her clit and she jumped from the shock. She briefly froze but he encouraged her to keep moving. "Don't stop, baby. I'm going to bring you over the edge."

She couldn't hide her amusement right in the middle of their activities, "You seriously brought a sex toy on our date?"

"Yeah, just a little one. You want me to put it up?" He pulled it away for a second.

"No, don't you dare. I like your ingenuity, husband. More, please. Show me what you got."

He reminded her that he most definitely knew what she liked so the toy remained. He continued to put it to good use. Bella shut up and enjoyed what he was doing to her because she couldn't talk anymore even if she wanted to. The experimentation went on a few more minutes until Bella couldn't take it any longer. The vibrations, the hard flesh stroking her internal walls over and over, made her explode all at once like a rocket launched into space.

She screamed, cursed and rode out her high as he pumped into her mercilessly. His release came in hot spurts inside her seconds later. The two of them stayed connected for several minutes. Bella fell back into him a little more and Jacob sat up so he could hold her tighter. Heavy breathing and rapid heartbeats slowed in perfect synchronicity.

"Holy hell, Black. You never cease to amaze me. You know that?"

He chuckled at her assessment. "Same, that was fuckhot." She reluctantly climbed off his lap. Bella did the honors of wiping him up with some tissue she had in the back for the kids. She tucked him safe and sound back in his pants. She patted over his bulge. "I'll see you again very soon." He helped her zip back up but never gave her panties back. Jacob couldn't climb over like she could. He had to step out and walk around to get in the driver's seat.

As soon as they got situated, she panicked, "Oh my gosh, I just remembered. Paul, Quil and Seth are taking all the boys fishing in couple of days. You have to scrub down the seats. I'll be so embarrassed."

"Will do, babe. I'll detail it tomorrow. They drove home as quickly as they could. The car sex was a taste of what was to come. They managed to calm their cravings a little with that appetizer, but as soon as she saw the empty house, she was more than ready to go again.

He picked her up and ran as soon as she stepped out of her SUV. The door was slammed and locked behind them. They both checked messages before they got home and all three kids were sleeping soundly. It was just the two of them for the next 10 to 12 hours. Foreplay consisted of stripping each other down as quickly as possible, so Jacob could be buried into her wet heat without any hesitation. Round two started off just as frenzied and passionate as the car but after Bella's initial orgasm, they slowed it back down. Her husband made slow, deliberate love to her for an undetermined length of time. Everything in the world ceased when they were joined together. She soaked up his heat, felt his strength and determination in how he expressed his love for her. They were still just Jake and Bells: best of friends, passionate lovers, man and wife, parents to three beautiful children. They shared everything and still let each other be true to their own identities.

She never wanted moments like this to end, but with Jacob, there was always the promise of another just as memorable occasion. Their bodies stilled after mutual pleasure was sustained at the same time. He kissed over her hair and she thanked him over and over for making the night possible.

"We should do this once a month to reconnect."

"My poor dad, are you sure we can do that?"

"Yes, or we'll use the pack. We'll return the favor too. It's what friends are for."

She thought about their pack. Everyone was settled in a good way. She was even happy to hear, the werewolves were enjoying their new space near the Cullen's house. Embry had gotten his prosthetic leg and was walking with ease. The biggest thing in his life was no longer his disability but was that Samantha was pregnant for the first time. Quil offered to work with him if he wanted to phase again. He blurted out three legged dogs were pretty damn efficient. To an outsider, he might have sounded insensitive, but to all of them he was just being Quil. In the end, Embry felt content to let the wolf lie dormant. He eventually agreed, his wolf was always a part of him, but was settled in his new role.

* * *

Jacob held her against him. She was tired but didn't want to stop their conversation. They didn't have enough quiet moments.

"Paul, Seth and Quil are thinking of taking the steps to quit phasing in the near future. I've been meaning to talk to you about it." She wasn't completely surprised by that, but Jacob seemed a little conflicted. "We won't be the same without them, but I understand. I was at that point. It seems like a lifetime ago. Can you ever forgive me for being selfish? I shouldn't have been so quick to stop. I regret the way I handled it now."

"No, I was upset obviously, but I get it now that I'm human again."

"Yeah, but now you're stuck again until I can stop which probably won't be until Alexander is ready to take over. We're talking years Bells, decades maybe."

"I know."

"The others will start aging and we won't."

"I'm here to be whatever you need. It's fine. Mom already thinks we tapped into the fountain of youth in La Push and I'm sworn to secrecy." Renee had visited each time they had a kid. She was blown away to notice Bella's appearance after many years estranged from her, but now she was used to Bella's youthful appearance. She didn't get it, but she didn't ask too many questions. She and Phil were just excited to be a part of their lives again. Since they were in a reflective mood, she asked if he ever missed vamp Bella in the sack. "We did some epic shit in the old days."

"We're still making magic so no I can't miss her because you're still you and you're here. You always were once I truly opened my eyes and saw beyond the exterior. Besides, we have some pretty rocking all human sex. I'm completely satisfied."

"Yeah, but you're not exactly what I'd call _all human." _

"When I'm with you like that, I'm purely a man, honey. Can't you tell?" She shook her head affirmative. Yeah, she could. The wolf was a part of his spirit, but Jacob was her man at all times.

"I love you so much, Bells."

"Love you too, Jake and I'm up for the long haul, wherever the journey takes us."

"I promised a hundred years, right?"

"Yep, and a normal life." They had a good laugh at that impossibility .

"Would you settle for extraordinary one instead, because_ that _I can do."

She crawled back onto his strong body. He sealed his promises with a kiss and she reciprocated. "I'm in."

Her head fell against his heart and the beat echoed her own as it would until death separated them from this life. "I know, Bells and I'm never going to stop being grateful for that."

.

.

.

The alpha pair spent the rest of the night soaking up each other's love, taking turns between sleeping and making love. The blessing was bestowed on both of them before they were even born. It just took them a little longer to accept their ultimate calling. Bella made mistakes, more than Jake, she believed, but he admitted a few along the way. Threats were evicted from their lives, but an entire journey of ups and downs still remained. They were ready for whatever the future held, because they were secure in their love for one another as well as those around them. The epic tale of girl meets boy, boy loves girl beyond all her wildest expectations would continue way beyond the years they inhabited the earth together. Their children and children's children would pass the story onto future generations so they would all know they were a part of something extraordinary.

_**~Thanks so much for reading. **_

_**I adore all of you for sticking with me through this journey. Only the Epi remains.**_


	25. Epilogue: An Extraordinary Love Story

_**~A/N True story, I've never finished a story without shedding a few tears. You might want a box of tissues nearby if you're that type. Epilogue is far into the future...**_

Epilogue: An Extraordinary Love Story

Trinity Call-Fuller double checked her replies. Everyone was making it like they promised. She'd been in charge of the reunion. She would have volunteered even if the vote hadn't been unanimous within her family. Trinity was the most organized and passionate about the day's significance. Had it truly been five years? She couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes. Happy she was a part of it, but tearful that it still hurt to miss them so much.

She was the great-granddaughter of Jacob and Bella Black as well as Embry and Samantha Call. In fact, her grandmother was none other than Lily Black who fell madly in love with Embry's firstborn, Jordan. Mimi, their name for Bella, told her it was love at first sight when they were infants even. No one was shocked whenever Jordan phased that the first person he ran to was Lily as soon as Uncle Jake gave him the green light. He kept a keen parental eye on the boy, but they all witnessed him imprint with his third child, who was a blossoming teenage girl at the time.

Lily was their only adopted child out of the five, but that never mattered. Lily knew nothing but love and devotion from her parents. They all knew the tragic story about her other father, Linx and still honored his memory in a special way. He'd laid his life down for her great-grandmother. The stories they shared over the years with all of them were quite harrowing. They were almost too crazy to believe, but she knew they were true. There was no such thing as a pack with the third and fourth generations, so reading and listening to stories about cold ones, shape-shifters and werewolves was straight out of fiction or film.

The original pack gradually gave up the wolf until it was only, Pops, their affectionate name for Jacob, and the new recruits. Most of the sons of the original pack phased before 16, 17. Jacob phased right along with them, leading and guiding them until he was certain a new alpha, Alexander and his beta, Lincoln could take over the reigns. He looked more like an older brother than a father at the time. Trinity had seen many pictures through the years. Jacob was relieved to trust his sons so he could devote his time to Bella and their growing, extended family. He had to quit his regular day job long before. No one would understand how he never aged a day for decades, but he ran a consulting firm online to continue to support his family until their nest egg was secured.

Jacob and Bella had a wonderful, fulfilling life. They had two more children after Lily. Lincoln came way earlier than they planned for. It was a joke that after a date night, nine months later a new Black would appear, but the baby of the family arrived five years after Lincoln. Emma was the caboose and she was given tons of attention with four older siblings.

* * *

Even though, they lived a charmed life after the threat of blood thirsty, jealous vampires was a thing of the past, her grandparents still did experience a tragedy now and then. Their closet friends and family aged gracefully. The wolf gene had a side effect of longevity which was nice. However, Bella and Jake were forced to bury all their parents before they were truly prepared. Trinity wasn't alive when any of her great great grandparents lived. Grandpa Billy was the first to pass on and Grandad Charlie was actually the last parent to slip away. He'd been living with them, since losing Sue in Billy's old space. Mimi was by his side, holding his hand whispering her love for him. She had a tremendous bond with her father and never got over the loss.

The fact was, the blessing from their ancestors made them extremely healthy. They rarely caught as much as cold over the years. No matter that they eventually aged and their hair turned gray or their skin ended up with wrinkles, they were still a vibrant couple. The Cullens kept their distance when it seemed the grandchildren showed no signs of phasing. They didn't want to trigger another generation, but always were available if either Bella or Jacob called upon them.

Trinity remembered the day, Bella invited the entire family over. She had an announcement to make. Even Trinity's grandparents were getting around pretty slowly by then and appeared to be much older than her great-grandparents. Mimi breathed out a weak sigh as the room quietened down to listen to her.

She first told them all how much she loved them and that Carlisle Cullen had just visited which wasn't a normal occurence. It was the first she'd ever heard him making a trip back to the res in decades. He'd examined them both and told her a few things.

"This is our last family get together, but I expect you to carry on the tradition. Family is everything. The truth is, I'm tired and because I'm tired so is your grandfather. We've had to say goodbye to so many friends. I miss them. The losses, although inevitable are tougher every time. As you know, we've buried all our brothers and sisters, but it never got any easier. One thing, I swore to Jake I'd never do was bury another child." The five grown children surrounded their parents. She whispered her love to each of them. There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Mimi got emotional, so Pops continued. "Carlisle thinks very soon, Bells will go to sleep. She looks great, always beautiful in my eyes, but her heart is getting weaker each day and so is mine. We just wanted you all to know, the strength is in you. We love you, and one day after everyone's time on earth is fulfilled, there will be a Black pack reunion like no other. The spirits destined us and that destiny includes all of you. Our story won't end with our deaths, it will continue through your lives. You are our legacy."

It was a trying week for the ones that volunteered to stay with them to help care for their needs as their strength and health quickly declined. The last couple of days proved how rapidly their Mimi was weakening. Trinity was almost certain, it would happen on her night and sure enough in the early morning hours five years ago today, she went in their room to check on them. Jacob and Bella had crossed over, still hand in hand from life into death. Their love always remained.

* * *

Her husband, Koty, grabbed her hand and told her it was time. They would all walk over to the family's private cemetery. Bella had a unique intuition because AJ and Lily both passed not too long after losing their parents. The other three Black children were too old to make the trip with them today, but their children and grandchildren would tell them all about it.

Trinity read some letters Bella left behind for them to cherish. They were memories from something she called a blog. No one knew what the heck that was but they were nice. She had a few saved in an envelope that were marked for her and Jacob's eyes only so those were buried with them, but the rest were shared with the future generations. Some passages were amusing, and others were heartfelt sentiments about life, love and loss. Bella was quite the gifted writer. She never stopped jotting down memories and occurrences. They kept them as records with the tribe's archives now. Trinity gave everyone that wanted an opportunity to speak a memory or sentiment a turn. They were all headed out to the lake cabins for a weekend celebration of life and family later. The cabins had been built and re-built over the years, but the lake was always a special place to the packs and their families. The younger generation carried on the tradition.

Koty knew she always like a few minutes alone to reflect after a gathering. He gently rubbed over her belly swollen with child. Her first daughter, Isabella was due in just four weeks. Trinity pulled two fingers across the stone, engraved with their names. She circled around the wolf charm. Many, many years ago, Jacob noticed it was becoming weathered with age so he had the trinket preserved in a special resin. The surviving family knew exactly where it should remain as long as time existed. They had it set into the granite stone underneath a picture of a young Jacob and Bella. She wiped away the tears that fell quickly down her cheeks so she could focus on the inscription. The words moved her each and every time she read them. She whispered her love for them as she brushed her hand over her unborn daughter. Jacob and Bella were right, their love would always continue.

.

.

.

**He gave her 100 years and then some and it was extraordinary.**

**Jacob &amp; Bella Black, the alpha pair.**

*****THE END*****

_**~Thanks for reading. **_

_**I hope it was a good ride for all of you. I love spinning a story and when I'm able to see it through to completion, it makes for a bittersweet result. Fingers crossed, I'll update my profile one day, and actually have a published story. **_


End file.
